Two Weeks
by abbymickey24
Summary: Bella and Jasper can't get along. Their mutual best friends are tired of the constant fighting. What happens when they trick them into a vacation where they have to rely on each other for fun? Rated M for language and a few lemons. B/J, E/R, Em/A.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**Bella**_

"Bella would you hurry the hell up." Alice called through the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done, sheesh. They aren't going anywhere."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean some skank won't try to hit on them."

Rolling my eyes I turned the water off and stepped out of the bathtub. Alice had been driving me crazy all day.

"BELLA, COME ON." Rose yelled banging on the door this time.

Scratch that Rose and Alice have been driving me crazy all day. I was meeting their two new boyfriends tonight and they were freaking out.

Wrapping my towel around me I pulled open the door.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you two again." I said sitting down in the chair Alice had waiting on me.

"Because you love us." Rose said and immediately tackled my hair while Alice attacked my face.

I had to smile at her answer. I did love them.

_We all met three months ago when we'd been forced to share a freshman dorm room at the University of Washington. At first I hadn't thought it was going to work out, we were so different._

_I was the small town girl coming to the big bad city and scared out of my mind. Alice was the sweet southern belle. Rose was the, I will kick your ass if you fuck with me city girl._

_I read, Alice shopped, and Rose worked on cars. _

_I was 5'4, with plain brown hair and brown eyes. Alice was 4'11, with black hair that spiked out everywhere and hazel eyes. Rose was 5'9, with blond hair and violet eyes. _

_I was the shy one, Alice was the friendly one and Rose was the bitchy one. _

_I wanted to be a teacher, Alice wanted to be a fashion designer, and Rose wanted to be a mechanic. _

_I was a virgin, them…not so much. _

_But even with all the differences we'd become friends somehow. We'd even moved out of the dorms into this apartment a month later when we couldn't take the small space anymore. _

_They were my best friends and my sisters. _

"Earth to Bella." Alice said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I asked scowling.

"You just went off to la la land. It's time for you to get dressed."

"Oh, sorry." I said standing up and walking over to the bed.

I didn't even look at what they'd laid out for me to wear. It wouldn't matter if I liked it or not; I would wear it anyway.

"So tell me again why I have to dress up?" I asked pulling the black mini skirt up over my hips.

"Because Emmett and Edward are bringing their roommate and he's single and hot." Alice said from the closet.

"Right." I mumbled.

Half-heartedly I pulled the green halter over my head as the girls left my room. I checked myself out in the mirror, not that it mattered when I was with those two, and followed behind them.

As soon as I made it into the living room I was forced into my coat, while trying to put the heels, Alice had pressed into my arms, on, and whisked out the door.

When we arrived at the club I was dragged by my hand through the door, trying all the while to stay vertical, and straight up to a table that held a single person already.

"Bella, this is Edward," Rose said kissing the guy on the cheek.

He was beautiful. No other word could be used to describe him. Bronze-colored hair that was going everywhere. A piercing set of emerald green eyes. A strong chiseled jaw and full pouty lips. When he stood to let Rose in I noticed he was about 6'2 and had a lanky build.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you," He said holding out his hand.

"You too." I replied.

"And this little stud is Emmett," Alice said from behind me.

Turning, my mouth fell open. Little my ass, he was fucking huge. His height of 6'6 towered over Alice alone, but then he just had muscles everywhere. _How in the hell did he not break her in half? _

My eyes finally made it up to his face and I saw the biggest grin complete with dimples. Okay his head did not match his body, being kind of small. He was still hot though especially with the dimples, short curly brown hair and laughing gray eyes.

"Hey Bells," He said holding his fist out for a bump.

I bumped and then he slid into the booth, pulling Alice along with him, with me left to perch on the side.

"So where's Jasper?" Rose asked glancing around.

"Bumpin and grindin on the dance floor," Emmett said pointing.

I tried to see who he was pointing at, but there were just too many people.

We all started talking then and I found I really like them. Emmett was loud, but found humor in almost everything, so it wasn't too annoying. Edward seemed more of the quiet type, however the more he drank, the more talkative he became.

We'd been there about an hour when a guy and girl came over to the table. Glancing up I almost fell out of my seat. Holy hell he was sexy. As my eyes traveled down I took in everything. From his honey-blond hair falling into a pair of crystal-clear blue eyes to a perfect nose, mouth, and jaw. As my eyes raked over the rest of him I noticed he was about 6'4 with just enough muscle which was outlined nicely under the tight black t-shirt he wore. Falling lower I had to stop the whimper that threatened to escape over the image his tight jeans and cowboy boots presented.

Emmett's, "Bella this is Jasper," brought my eyes back up to his and I caught the smirk on his lips. _Damnit he knew what I'd been doing._

"And this is Maria," Jasper said with a southern drawl. _Oh, fuck me_.

Swallowing the drool I said, "Nice to meet you both."

Of course he would have to have a date.

They slid into the booth across from me and proceeded to grope each other.

_Nothing's worse than feeling like a third wheel or seventh in this case_, I thought as each couple became lost in their own little bubble. _Why did I even come?_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jasper**_

_I'm getting laid tonight, _I thought as Maria slid her tight little body down mine to the music. _About damn time too. _

I'd been trying to get in her pants since the first day of school. Granted I didn't want for sexual partners, but Maria was just fucking hot.

After about an hour and a half of dancing I needed to sit down for a few minutes. Pulling Maria with me I made my way over to the table my friends and I had gotten when we came in. Getting closer I realized it was fuller than when I'd left it.

_Oh right_, I thought. _Rose and Alice were coming with their roommate. _

Stopping by the table I looked down and met a pair of big brown doe-eyes. I watched as they made their way down my body.

Well if she was going to look so was I. I let my eyes roam over her. She was pretty petite. 5'3 or 5'4 maybe with a nice little body. Long, wavy brown hair. She was pale, but her skin was flawless. A cute little button nose and a full bottom-lip with a slightly smaller top one. She was doable.

"Bella this is Jasper," Emmett said bringing her eyes back up to mine. I smirked letting her know I saw her checking me out.

"And this is Maria," I said.

"Nice to meet you both," She said. Nice voice to go along with the decent body.

Edward slid over and we sat down. Maria started running her hands over my chest so I pulled her mouth to mine. _So fucking hot. _

After a few minutes I vaguely recall that Bella girl getting up and muttering something about a drink and if we wanted something, but Maria was busy sticking her tongue down my throat, so I ignored it.

As we pulled apart Bella returned to the table. She set her drink down and as she went to sit her elbow knocked into her glass sending it over. The contents ran across the table and straight into Maria's lap.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Bella said grabbing some paper towels and knocking over my drink in the process, sending its contents following hers. "Fuck."

"Look what you did," Maria shrieked jumping up.

"I'm sorry."

If Emmett hadn't of started laughing I probably would have still gotten laid. But his big booming laugh alerted everyone else to the situation, causing Maria to run off to the bathroom. She didn't come back and I was left horny.

As the next hour passed I was getting more pissed, I wanted some ass and wasn't going to get any apparently.

_However, _I thought glancing over at Bella. She had been the reason behind my current predicament; the least she could do was help me out.

Thinking about it a minute more I asked, "Bella you want to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Why not?"

"Because my clumsiness isn't just in my hands."

"Come on. I won't let you fall."

"Fine, but I warned you." She said smiling.

She was a really good dancer, minus the few times she stumbled.

Around the third song she started grinding her ass into my groin and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed a release.

Wrapping my arms around her waist more, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here, darlin."

She shook her head and continued to dance.

"Can you feel what you're doing to me?" I asked grinding my hips more into her.

"So," She said over her shoulder.

_What the fuck? _

Spinning her around I pulled her flush against me. "Come on. You did ruin my chances with Maria tonight."

"And you think that's going to make me sleep with you?"

"Why not? It would be the best you've ever had."

"How would you know what I've had?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"I wouldn't, but dressed like you are I'm sure it's a lot."

"Asshole," She said accompanied with a sharp sting against my cheek from her hand.

As she walked away I called out, "Bitch."

She looked back over her shoulder and I noticed the tears in her eyes. _Oh well she shouldn't have fucking slapped me. _

Making my way back to the table, Edward and Emmett were the only ones there.

"What the hell was that, Jasper?" Edward asked glaring at me.

"Hey, she slapped me."

"And why did she do that?"

"I might have asked her to sleep with me in a round about way."

"Idiot," Emmett mumbled.

"What? She was the one grinding all over my junk first."

Rose walked up to the table then and gave me a death glare, but spoke to Edward, "Alice and I are going to take Bella home."

"Good," I muttered completely pissed off.

Rose leaned over and gave him a kiss, "I'll call you later."

With one more narrow-eyed look at me she turned and walked off. I also got a punch in the arm from Edward and a head shake from Emmett.

How in the hell had this night gone downhill so quickly? Bella, that's why. If I never saw her again it would be too soon.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Link for Girl's Outfits:**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/two_weeks-club/ set?id=17229875**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Alice**_

_**Three years later….**_

"I am so sick of this shit," I said as I stormed into Emmett's apartment.

"Hey babe, what did those two do now?" He asked picking me up for a kiss.

Edward and Rose came out of his bedroom hearing me.

"They're both standing in the middle of the quad yelling at each other like lunatics."

"Who started it this time?" Edward asked sitting down on the couch.

"Jasper, but he said it was for Bella messing up his date last week."

"What did he do?" He asked with a sigh.

"Apparently Bella was running out of the building after class and tripped. Some guy caught her before she fell head first down the steps. She said they talked for a few minutes and he asked her out. According to her he was really hot, but just as she started to give him her number Jasper walked by and told her the doctor called and said the cream would help clear up the rash. Needless to say he walked away from them quickly."

"That is priceless. I can just imagine the look on Bella's face." Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up," I said slapping his arm. "I'm tired of them at each others throats all the time. It's been three years you'd think they'd put that night to rest and get along."

"Yeah well if it hasn't happened yet I don't think it's going too," Rose said.

"I know, but it pisses me off. We're the ones that have to deal with everything, either Bella's tears or Jasper's anger." I said leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

We'd dealt with everything since that first night. At first it wasn't so bad; they would just ignore each other and we had peaceful nights out. Then Jasper had to do a prank on Bella. He still hasn't told us how he was able to get into our apartment; changing all the clocks, including Bella's alarm which made her an hour late for a midterm. That started about six months of going back and forth. The last prank escalated to the arguments and cock-blocking. Bella had played the crazy girlfriend one night while Jasper was on a date. Calling him every five minutes and when he got tired of his phone ringing and shut it off, she'd then put on sweats and searched out the restaurant he was eating at. She'd stormed in and threw water on the girl before declaring that her baby's daddy was cheating on her.

Jasper had been so angry that night that he'd followed her back to our apartment where him and Bella had screamed at each other so long the neighbor called the police and they'd both received a ticket for disturbing the peace.

Thankfully that was the worst fight ever, but since then if one was on a date the other would show up and embarrass the other one. They went on a lot of first dates and I don't think Jasper's had sex in about 3 months.

Sighing I lifted my head and realized the others were staring at me.

"We need to do something guys." I said looking at each one of them. "I love our friends, but enough is enough."

"What do you think we need to do?" Rose asked.

"I think if we can just get them together for a long period of time and make it where they have to rely on only each other then maybe they can get along, but I'd even settle for civility at this point."

"How the hell are we supposed to accomplish that? You know as well as I do that they won't go anywhere if it's just going to be just the two of them." Edward said.

"I know, but we need to think of something. How about we take a week and think about it? If we can get something figured out, we can set it up for the two weeks during spring break." I said looking around, hoping they would agree me.

I watched as each one nodded their agreement. When Jasper came slamming in the door a few minutes later Rose and I took our leave. Hoping against hope that Bella wouldn't be crying when we got home.

*****************

_**A week later…**_

It was Saturday night and we were meeting in mine and Rose's apartment. Bella was studying in the library and would be gone for hours, so we didn't have to worry about her showing up in the middle of our planning.

Everyone grabbed some pizza and a drink before settling down in the living room.

"So has everyone come up with something they think might work?" I asked.

"I have," Emmett said and I rolled my eyes. I loved the man, but he had a one track mind. We all knew what his plan would be. He'd been saying it for three years now.

"Emmett," I said slowly, "throwing them naked in a closet and locking them in won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because those two having sex isn't going to fix anything. They'll just go back to the way they are now, only with more ammunition. Plus you know Bella's a virgin." Rose hissed.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." He said holding his hands up.

"Did you two come up with anything?" I asked looking over at Rose and Edward.

"I think we should send them somewhere. So they can't just come running back home when they find out the other one is there." Rose said.

"Good idea Rose." I said and then I got an idea. "I've got it. I tell her I won a two week trip in a sweepstakes or something and Emmett can't go. And neither can you because Edward has a surprise planned for you. Emmett can tell Jasper the same thing."

"That might work, but how are we going to get them on the plane and to stay there?" Rose asked leaning forward and I knew her brain was working just as fast as mine trying to come up with something.

"You fly out with Bella first, then Emmett flies out with Jasper. Once you land and get to the hotel, you take their credit cards and just leave them with enough cash to get by with. That way they can't just get a return flight." Edward said and we all stared at him in shock.

_That was seriously diabolical and would royally piss both of them off. _

"Yeah, but they can just call someone to help with the ticket." Emmett spoke up.

"The only people they'd call are us or their parents. We aren't going to help and if we explain the situation I know Jasper's parents won't do it."

"As long as he knows she's safe, Charlie won't help either." Rose said.

"This is so going to work. We'll have to pay for their flights and hotel and make sure they have money to actually do things, but other than that I don't see a big problem." I said excited to set everything up.

"So where are we going to send them?" Rose asked.

We threw around ideas for about an hour and did a little research before finally settling on Atlanta. It had tons of things to do, plus it was on the whole other side of the continent.

We went ahead and booked everything then. We called the parents that night and explained what was going on and they readily agreed to help. A little bit more talking and going over the plan and we were set

I couldn't wait for next weekend when the plan would be set in motion. If this didn't work, then nothing would. Hopefully they wouldn't hate all of us too much.

The next week flew by and surprisingly it wasn't hard to convince Bella to go. She seemed really excited about a two week vacation. And Jasper was gung ho because of the nightclubs and women.

Now Emmett and I just had to get away with taking their stuff and get out of dodge, so to speak, without them catching us.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	3. Day OneMonday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Bella**_

I am so excited. I'm on a plane with my best friend, flying to Atlanta to spend two weeks. No school, no worries and the best damn part, NO JASPER. I am so happy right now.

We flew out just after 3 in the morning and landed just before 11 in the morning. I slept most of the way, so when we got there I was wide awake and ready to get started on my vacation.

It didn't take to long to get to the hotel and I quickly unpacked when we got to the room. I knew Alice would want to go shopping, since she'd only brought one bag.

I took a quick shower and came out to find her sprawled out on the couch asleep. She must not have slept on the plane like me and not wanting to disturb her I decided to head out to see what the immediate area had to offer.

After scribbling a quick note to let her know where I was; I headed out. I walked around for hours going into little shops here and there. I found a few things I wanted to come back and buy later for the others who were going to miss all the fun.

When I finally returned back to the room it was almost 4. Alice was awake and watching Project Runway.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked seeing the big grin on her face.

"Nothing. Just happy to be here. Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay; I think I might even take a nap. I slept on the plane, but after walking around I'm kind of tired."

"Okay. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours and we'll go to dinner."

"Sounds like a plan." I said walking toward the bedroom.

Stripping my pants off I lay down and quickly drifted off to sleep.

****************

_**Alice**_

Good she was asleep, now I just had to get out of here.

While Bella was gone I took my bag down to the front desk. I'd already explained to them that only Bella and Jasper would be staying in their rooms.

Thankfully she'd left her purse in the living room so after taking out her cards and making sure I had everything I walked to the new hotel, where Emmett and I would be staying until our flight out in the morning.

*****************

_**Bella**_

Jerking awake I glanced over at the clock, fuck it was already 8:00. Why didn't Alice wake me up before now?

Going into the living room and then the bathroom, I realized she wasn't there.

_Now where the hell did she go? _I checked for a note, but there wasn't one.

Grabbing my cell phone I quickly dialed her number. Letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding when she answered.

"_Hello," _She said in that little perky voice.

"Alice where the hell are you? I wake up and you're gone. You couldn't have left a note?"

"_Bella calm down. I just went out. You were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you. Sorry about the note."_

"Its fine I was just worried."

"_I'm sorry. I'm almost done with my shopping. Do you want to meet downstairs in about an hour? We can get something to eat."_

"Yeah. I'll see you at 9."

"_Kay, meet me in the lobby by the bar."_

"Fine."

When I hung up I went to take another shower and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Throwing my hair up in a ponytail and adding a little bit of makeup. Once finished I grabbed my purse and heading downstairs.

I was standing facing the bar when I heard the elevator ding. Knowing it wouldn't be Alice I didn't turn around, but then I heard it. That voice that I had hoped not to have to hear for two weeks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked stopping just behind me.

"Me. What are you doing here?" I asked turning around.

"I came with Emmett. He won some trip and Alice couldn't come."

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to freaking kill her." I muttered.

"What are you going on about?"

"I came with Alice. She won a trip and Emmett couldn't come."

Understanding flashed in his eyes just as my phone rang.

**************

_**Jasper**_

A free two week vacation with my best bud, sexy Georgia peaches, and NO BELLA. Life couldn't get any better.

Emmett and I flew into Atlanta about 2:00 in the afternoon. It took forever to get to the hotel with all the traffic. As soon as we made it to the room I crashed. I hadn't slept all night thanks to the redhead wrapped around me and then I didn't sleep on the plane. I'd tried the entire time to get the cute little blond across the aisle to join the Mile High Club with me. She didn't, but there was always the return flight.

When I finally woke up it was about 8:30 and Emmett was no where to be found. Taking a quick shower I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt to head out to look for him.

As I pulled out my phone to call him, he called me.

"Hey man. Where are you?" I asked when I had answered.

"_Stepped out for a bit. Meet me in the lobby by the bar and we'll go grab dinner."_

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute."

I hopped on the elevator and took it down to the lobby. As I turned toward the bar I saw a girl standing by the entrance. She had a very nice body and I mentally thanked Emmett for not being here yet.

Before I could get across to her she turned her head slightly. _Oh hell no._

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked stopping right behind her.

"Me. What are you doing here?" She asked turning around with a glare.

"I came with Emmett. He won some trip and Alice couldn't come."

"Son of a bitch. I'm going to freaking kill her." _What the hell was she talking about?_

"What are you going on about?" I asked annoyed with her already.

"I came with Alice. She won a trip and Emmett couldn't come."

Now why would….son of a bitch. I was going to kill him.

Just as I realized what was going on her phone rang.

I watched as she jerked it out of her pocket and scowled at the screen before answering.

"Alice I can not believe you did this shit. Where the hell are you?"

…**..** Unfortunately I couldn't here her answers.

"What do you mean you and Emmett are on the way home?"

…**.. ** _What? I'm really going to kill both of them._

"I'm not staying with just Jasper here. How could you do this to me?"

…**..** _I don't want to stay with you here either._

"Rose and Edward are in on this too aren't they?"

… _Killing them also._

"I'm getting the first flight out tomorrow. I don't care if you did pay for everything."

…**.**

"What do you mean I can't? I have enough money on my card."

…**.**

"You wouldn't dare."

…**.** While Alice was answering Bella jerked her wallet out of her purse and thumbed through it.

She let out a small shriek, looked up at me and said, "Check your wallet."

"Why?"

"Just do it. They took my credit card."

At her words I ripped my wallet out of my back pocket. All my cash was there, but my two credit cards were gone.

"They took mine too." _A slow and painful death. _

As she put the phone back to her ear I stopped her. "Do you not have speaker on that thing?"

She huffed, but hit a button and I heard the evil pixie's voice.

"_I'm sorry guys, but we didn't know what else to do."_

"I'm calling Charlie tomorrow." Bella said seething.

"_He won't help you and neither will Jasper's parents. We covered all our basis."_

"Alice. What are we supposed to do about money? I don't know about Bella, but I only have a couple of hundred dollars with me."

"_There's cash in the room and a Western Union down the street. The hotel is paid for, as are your return flights in two weeks and the rental car out front. Bella the keys are in your purse. Sorry but you two will have to share."_

"Why did you four feel the need to do this? If I don't kill him before we come back it will be a miracle."

"_Because we are tired of all the bullshit fighting. You two need to grow up and be civilized toward each other. The past is in the past, so suck it up. Even if you don't come away as friends at least hopefully there will be no more arguments. If not you both are going to lose us and we're trying to stop that before it happens. So just try to spend a little time together and have fun. Please?"_

"Fine. I'll try for you because I love you, but don't think for a second that we won't discuss this when I get home."

"_I figured you were going to say that. Jasper are you game?"_

"Whatever. As long as she doesn't get on my nerves which is already starting to happen."

"_Damn it Jasper. Stop being an asshole. At least we put you in two separate rooms. Emmett wanted to lock you both in a closet naked…"_

Bella hung up before she could say anything else and as she did I realized we were still standing pretty much in the middle of the lobby and people were staring. Grabbing her arm I led her over to the elevators.

As we stepped in I asked, "What floor?"

"Five."

"Room?"

"542"

"They thought of everything. I'm in 544."

"I'm killing them all slowly when I get back."

"Don't worry. I'll help."

She just shrugged her shoulders. When the doors opened we walked down to our rooms.

As she unlocked her door I said, "Look, this is not the vacation either one of us expected and I'm sure I'm going to regret saying this by tomorrow night probably, but let's just try to have fun. School's almost over and I'm sure you need a break just as much as I do."

"Whatever Jasper. I'll see you tomorrow sometime." She said going into her room and shutting the door.

Rolling my eyes I went into my room. Our friends suck.

***********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	4. Day TwoTuesday

**_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. _**

**_XXXXXXXX_**

_**Bella**_

Last night when I got back to the room I called Alice again. She told me the money was in the safe, checking it I found 2,000 dollars, and she told me once again how sorry she was that it had come to this.

When I hung up with her I thought about everything she had said earlier. I knew our friends put up with a lot of shit and I hated doing that to them, but couldn't they see that Jasper was an asshole.

_He's not an asshole to them_, my inner voice replied.

This was true. He always got along with the other four; maybe I was at fault for this whole situation between us. I mean I was a bitch when he was around.

_Yeah, but he did start the whole thing_, I thought to myself.

That was true also, but maybe I needed to be the bigger person because I had no doubt in my mind that if we continued on like we were, we would lose our friends and that was not something I even remotely wanted to think about. Especially with the fact that they had not bailed on us yet after so long.

Rolling over I closed my eyes. As sleep finally overtook me I had one last thought, _if being nice to Jasper kept my friends around then so be it. He would become my new BFF if he had too._

The next morning I got up and took a shower. I wasn't comfortable with having all the money in my room, so I wanted to run to a bank and get a prepaid card. Trying to take the first step I knocked on Jasper's door.

"What?" He asked flinging it open.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

"It's 10."

"Yes, so why are you here?" _Don't smack him, don't smack him._

"Did you have a chance to look in your safe?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I don't like having all that money around so I'm going to go get a prepaid card. I wanted to know if you wanted to go get one too."

"Yeah I guess. I need a shower first."

"Fine, just knock on my door when you're ready."

He shut the door without replying. Rolling my eyes I returned to my room and waited.

It didn't take him long to come over and we set out. I slipped his money in my purse so he wasn't carrying it down the street.

We walked down to a bank and put $1500 on each of our cards and keeping $500 in cash. Once finished it was right at lunch. I went in search of a restaurant and to my utter disbelief he followed behind me.

When we'd ordered and gotten our food he asked, "So what are we going to do for two weeks?"

"I plan on having fun."

"I do too, but I meant together."

"I don't know Jasper; do honestly believe we can get along?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try. I meant what I said last night and after speaking to Emmett and Edward afterwards I mean it even more. We've both put our friends through a lot and we should try and put our differences aside for these two weeks. You never know you might find you actually like me."

"I am too, but I don't know about the liking you part, but maybe as Alice said we can at least learn to be civil."

"Now that that's out of the way what are we going to do for two weeks?"

"I don't know. There's actually quiet a lot to do in the city and in surrounding areas."

"Like what?"

"In the city there's an aquarium, the baseball stadium, the CNN center, something called Underground Atlanta, Centennial Park where the Olympics were and outside the city there's Six Flags, White Water and Stone Mountain. Plus a lot of clubs."

"I know about Six Flags we have one in Texas, but what about the other two?"

"White Water is a water park and Stone Mountain is a stone mountain. They have a lot of different things to do, plus a laser show and fireworks every night."

"You did your research."

"Of course. I wanted to know where I was coming."

"So what's the agenda then?"

"I don't know. Why don't I figure it out when I get back to my room and I'll let you know."

"That's fine."

We finished our meal and I was starting to think it might not be too bad. We'd just proven we could have a conversation without screaming at each other. Now if it would last.

Going back to the room I pulled up the web on my laptop and looked through the different places again along with the weather reports.

After about an hour I had my list.

**Wednesday-The Aquarium**

**Thursday-Centennial Park**

**Friday-Day to do things separate like shopping.**

**Saturday-White Water**

**Sunday-Zoo **

**Monday-Separate things**

**Tuesday-Fernbank Museum and stadium**

**Wednesday-Six Flags**

**Thursday-coca cola plant**

**Friday-Macon**

**Saturday-Stone Mountain**

**Sunday-Fly home**

Checking it over I decided it was as good as it was going to get so I took it next door.

When I'd knocked and he'd let me in I handed it to him.

He looked it over and asked, "What's Macon?"

"It's a city about an hour south. They have some museums on music. I thought it might be interesting."

"Looks good to me." He said handing the list back. "What do you want to do tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You said there were clubs around."

"Yeah, but I don't know which ones though."

"Do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go find one. I want to drink tonight."

We went to my room and I booted my laptop back up.

As my main screen popped up he said, "Hey that's the car from school."

"I know it's my car." I said looking at the picture of my Black 1969 Dodge Charger I used as my wallpaper.

"You drive that?" He asked in shock.

"Yes. Why?"

"I love that car. Every time I walk by it I have to check it out. I can't believe in the three years I've known you I haven't found out it was yours."

"Yeah well, we spent all our time fighting not talking about what we drove."

"True. I never took you for a muscle car girl though."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Most people don't. What do you have?"

"A red Boss 302 Mustang."

"Nice."

We fell into silence then while I scrolled through the many dance clubs.

"It looks like most are in Buckhead, a few miles north of here."

"Why don't we just drive over later and find a spot to park. Then we can walk around and find one."

"That works for me." I said logging off and shutting my computer.

Jasper left right after and we agreed to meet outside our doors at 7 so we could grab something to eat first before finding a club.

It was only about 3, so I decided to take a quick nap. Waking up around 5, I hopped in the shower. After putting my hair up and doing my makeup I slipped into a pair of short black shorts, a white wife beater and knee high black boots.

A few minutes before 7 I checked myself out in the mirror and then grabbed my purse and headed out to wait in the hall for Jasper.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I had to admit it had been nice not fighting with Bella for once. Don't get me wrong fighting with her is fun too, but it was still good not to be yelling.

I was really glad she'd made the list too. I had no clue what to do and I wanted to have a good time. Her list hopefully would provide that.

When I'd seen her car I was floored. Who'd a thought Bella Swan drove the car I'd been drooling over for three years?

After I left her room this afternoon I went back and took a nap before hopping in the shower. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and my boots before heading out into the hall to meet up with her.

When I opened my door I felt my mouth fall open. Fucking sex on legs stood across from me. As much as I didn't like Bella I'd always thought she was hot, but she'd never looked like this before, with those barely there shorts and fuck me boots.

I finally was able to form a coherent thought by turning away and pulling my door closed.

"You ready?" I asked trying not to look at her too much.

"Yeah." She said pushing off from the wall.

We walked in silence down to the elevators and out to the parking lot.

"A Mercedes?" I asked when we got to the car.

"Alice." Was her only answer. It was enough.

I drove us to Buckhead and found a parking garage with bars surrounding it. We spent a few minutes walking the sidewalk and finally found a restaurant that didn't look too crowded.

Over dinner we didn't talk that much and while looking around I noticed a lot of guys kept checking Bella out.

After dinner it was still a little early so we just walked around for awhile.

About 10 we headed over to a club, called Sanctuary, we'd noticed earlier. Once inside we each grabbed a beer from the bar and went our separate ways. Promising only that we wouldn't leave the bar without the other.

Looking around I found that the club was pretty cool. It had a huge staircase on one side leading up to a second floor where people were leaning over the railing watching the dance floor below. It also had a huge chandelier, hanging from the ceiling, and lounge areas.

As I made my way upstairs I caught sight of Bella talking to some guy at a table. I had to stop myself from going over and embarrassing her like I would normally have.

I was leaning on the rail when this tall blond came over and leaned beside me. She was cute so I asked her to dance.

I spent the next few hours dancing with her and sometimes a couple of her friends. Every now and then I would look over and see Bella dancing with a random guy. She seemed to be having fun.

By the time 2am rolled around I'd gotten four phone numbers and completely wasted. For the past hour my eyes were constantly falling on Bella. Right now she was sandwiched between two guys and she seemed to be enjoying herself. I was drunk and will blame what I did next on that.

Moving closer to her I reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her out from in-between the guys and into my chest. Holding onto her hips I started moving.

"Hey, she was ours," Guy 1 said.

"Don't think so," I slurred.

"We had dibs," Guy 2 said.

"Look I'm saving you the trouble. She doesn't put out."

"How do you know? Are you her boyfriend?" Guy 1 asked.

"Hell no and because she's a virgin, moron."

As soon as the words left my mouth I realized two things, 1) Bella had quit dancing a few seconds ago and 2)There had been a lull in the music just as I said she was a virgin, so quite a few people heard me.

Glancing down quickly I registered the tears shining in her eyes at the same time as the sharp sting across my cheek.

_Fuck. _I went to grab her arm, but she jerked away and started for the door. Being drunk I was able to catch up with her until we were almost at the car. Grabbing her elbow I pulled her around.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Don't. I knew we weren't going to be able to get along."

"Look, I'm drunk. I didn't mean to say that."

"That's not an excuse. Drunk or sober you're always an asshole to me."

"Because you keep fucking hitting me."

"Because you're an asshole, every time I turn around"

"Maybe I am, but you do the same things I do."

"You started it."

"Whatever Bella, let's just go to the hotel and get away from each other."

"Fine, give me the keys."

Jerking them out of my pocket I pretty much threw them at her.

We drove in silence both of us annoyed.

When we were in the elevators going up she said, "I've only hit you twice, you know?"

"I know." I answered with a small smile.

The rest of the way to the room was quiet.

As I opened my door she said, "I'm leaving at 11 in the morning. If you aren't ready, I'm going without you."

Nodding I waited for her to shut her door. Going into my bedroom, I collapsed on the bed. Tomorrow I would need to apologize. As much as I've ever said about her, she didn't deserve to have me call her out on being a virgin, that wasn't a bad thing.

Plus if she stayed away from me I couldn't watch out for her, something I'd promised Edward and Emmett I'd do last night. Tomorrow I would make sure we didn't fight, hopefully.

With that in mind I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Link for Bella and Jasper's car:**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/two_weeks-cars/ set?id=17230041**

**Link for their bar outfits:**

**http:/ www. polyvore. com/two_weeks-club/ set?id=17325312**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special sh****out out for it.**


	5. Day ThreeWednesday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Okay, for all those I sent out a teaser for yesterday, you need to disregard it. I changed the whole chapter and that part is no longer in here. Sorry for that, but I realized that they needed something to push them more into changing their ways. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

Okay I know last night I told myself that I would make sure Bella and I didn't fight, but right now that is not an option.

Well it won't be if I can find her. She said she'd be here at 11. Well it's 11:15 and she's not here. I was pissed off bigger than shit. I was ready at 10:00, even with the fucking hangover I had.

I tried knocking on the door of her room with no answer. I had the front desk patch me through to her room with no answer. I called her cell phone with no answer.

I was, granted I will never admit this to anyone, starting to get a little worried, that is until I decided to check the parking lot and saw that the rental car was not there. Did I mention I was pissed off?

I was debating on taking a cab to the aquarium, but I was afraid if I found her there I would end up getting us both arrested.

Sitting on the sofa I was trying to figure out what to do when a knock came at my door.

Jerking it open there she stood.

"You ready?" She asked. _Oh fuck no, she was not going to act all innocent_.

"I've been ready since 10:00 where the fuck have you been?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where…have…you…been?" I asked slowly so she would understand the fucking question.

"What is your problem?"

"You told me to be ready at 11 and I was ready at 10, despite the fact that I have a hangover from hell, and then you weren't here."

"I overslept so fucking sue me."

"I find that really hard to believe because I've knocked on your door, called not only the hotel phone but also your cell phone. So try again."

"First off I didn't hear the knock on the door. Second, I turned the ringer off on the hotel phone and third, my cell phone battery is dead.**"**

"I also checked the parking lot and the rental car was not there."

"Do you even remember where I parked the damn thing last night?"

"In the front."

She rolled her eyes and said, "No. I parked on the side of the building because we got back so late and the front was full."

"You did not."

"Whatever. I'm done. If you're coming get your ass moving. If not, which I don't mind at all, then I'll see you later." She said turning and walking away.

I deliberated for half a second before following after her, slamming the door behind me.

The ride down to the lobby was made in silence as we were both still seething with anger. She was such a bitch.

Getting out to the car I made my way around to the driver's side and so did she.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm driving, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm driving."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I have the keys." She said holding them up.

Reaching over I quickly snatched them out of her hand.

"Actually I have them," I said smugly.

She tried to grab them, but I held them up over my head.

"Looks like I win."

"Fine, you fucking asshole." She said stomping around to the passenger side.

Did I mention she was a bitch?

Unlocking the door I was really tempted to just leave her ass standing there, but instead I hit the button again and unlocked her door.

She jerked it open and slid into the seat, slamming it shut.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked glancing over.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Don't fucking talk to me."

"That works for me. That way I don't have to hear your fucking voice." I said turning the ignition at the same time as I realized something. Damnit.

"Bella?"

"What did I just say?" She asked glaring at me.

"You know what, I really want to take you up on that whole thing, but unless you want me just to drive around aimlessly then you really need to tell me where the hell I'm going."

She huffed and reached into her purse, pulling out a sheet of paper. She began typing on the GPS.

When she was finished she said, "Just follow the directions, unless you can't even do that."

"Fuck you," I said through clenched teeth, "I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me." She said turning her head back toward the window.

I have never wanted to hit a girl before, but in that moment it was a really appealing thought. Clenching the steering wheel tightly with one hand I jerked the car into reverse and pulled out of the spot.

Thank goodness the drive to the aquarium wasn't long and we were pulling into the parking lot before I knew it. As soon as the car came to a stop she was out of the door and walking toward the entrance.

I took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car and following slowly behind her. By the time I got my ticket she had disappeared and I was instantly able to relax.

When I got inside I made a beeline for the food court. Grabbing a couple of slices of pizza I sat down at a table and began to eat.

Two tables over I noticed a smokin hot blond and a kinda hot redhead. They glanced over at me and I gave them a charming little smile.

I was just finishing up my food when they stood and came over to my table.

"Hi," The redhead said shyly.

"Howdy." I said using my best southern accent, girls ate that shit up and they weren't any different.

I watched them become momentarily speechless and I stifled the urge to laugh.

The blond one finally realized they weren't saying anything.

"I'm Bianca and this is Lacey."

"Jasper." I said nodding to them. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to join us while we walked around."

"Sure," I said standing up.

Throwing my trash away I held an elbow out to both of them. They took it and we made our way to the Titanic exhibit the aquarium had going on.

By the time we'd made it through I was regretting my decision to hang out with them. They were annoying as shit. Constantly squealing and talking about some fucking movie with that pansy, Leonard Decaprio or some shit like that, in it. Then they made me stick my hand in this hole that had fucking cold as hell water in it and laughed at me when I jerked it out.

I took them to the 4D show and after it started I bailed leaving their asses sitting there.

I went on the moving sidewalk hoping that some shark would eat something, because that shit would have been cool, but I was left disappointed.

I was wondering around looking at penguins when I came upon the beluga whales and Bella. She practically had her nose pressed against the glass staring at them. She was chatting with some guy and unlike last night I didn't stop myself this time.

Walking up I stood behind them for a few minutes.

"You know drool isn't that attractive." I said smirking.

Her head rolled around and she gave me a death glare which wasn't as scary as she probably thought it was.

Rolling her eyes she turned back around and ignored me. The guy was looking back and forth between us. I smiled at him.

I guess he thought it was more of a sneer because he held up his hands and said, "Sorry man I didn't know she was taken."

"I'm not taken," Bella spoke up. "Especially by him.'

"Oh, I just thought."

"You thought wrong," I said and then couldn't resist. "I'm her therapist. I like to get her out of the hospital for a few hours each day. You know see how she handles crowds before letting her loose back into society."

By this time I was trying so hard to not laugh, I think I might have actually cracked a rib. Bella was shooting daggers at me with her eyes and the guy was looking at her with a freaked out expression on his face.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Nothing," Bella said seething.

Ignoring her I addressed his question. "She's schizophrenic. Nothing too major unless you like your parts where they are, her last boyfriend apparently didn't…"

He was running away before I could finish.

I cracked up and walked away, not giving her a chance to retaliate.

I was watching the jellyfish when a cute brunette stopped beside me.

"Hello," She said.

"Howdy."

"I'm Melanie."

"Jasper. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," She said shaking it.

We stood there a few more minutes watching them swim around.

When I was ready to move away I asked, "Would you care to walk with me?"

"Sure," She said taking the arm I was holding out.

While we walked around looking at the other animals we talked. She was 26 and here on business from New York. She asked how old I was and it didn't seem to bother her that I was younger, so it didn't bother me.

The more we talked the more we found out that we had a lot in common. We liked the same type of music and books. She drove a pickup and liked football, both of which were really hot.

When we found out that we were staying in the same hotel, just on different floors, we made plans to go out that night.

We were at the touch tank looking at the horseshoe crabs when Bella found me. Melanie was leaning over touching one when Bella leaned over on the other side of the tank. I was staring at her warning with my eyes not to say shit. I should have known better.

She didn't even look at me when she said, "Jasper are these what yours look like or are they smaller?"

Her question threw me off. What the hell was she talking about?

"What?" I asked noticing that Melanie was looking at me with a raised eyebrow silently asked who this girl was.

"The crabs. You said you had some; that Maria gave them to you. Did you mean these or different ones?" She asked then her eyes got big and she glanced up finally. "Oooohhhhh…never mind."

I forgot all about the woman standing next to me.

"You're a bitch you know that right?"

"I'm only a bitch to you, so that should really tell you something."

"Yeah it tells me that you're good at pretending when it comes to everyone else, but I don't have that fucking luxury."

"Funny it tells me something completely different."

"And what is that?"

"That you are a complete dickhead who really needs to let go of the fact that I didn't want to sleep with you."

"Like that even matters to me because there is no way in hell I would ever want to do that with you."

"You did that night."

"Yeah, I was also drunk, horny, and you looked like a slut. You can do the math." She didn't say anything back.

Someone walked up then; I ignored them and continued glaring at her waiting for her next comment.

Whoever walked up continued to stand there. Finally pulling my eyes away from her I glanced over. Some guy was standing there looking at us like we smelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. This is a family establishment and we've had complaints."

"Whatever," I said walking around him. Getting a few steps I glanced back to Bella who hadn't moved. "Would you get your ass in gear because I will leave it here if you don't."

She stomped around the guy and passed by me. I followed behind her walking by everyone staring at us. If they only knew that this was usually a daily occurrence with us.

Getting to the car we both got in still silently fuming.

"This whole fucking trip was a waste of time and money." I muttered as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I wasn't talking to you."

"You know what, fuck this. You can figure out what to do on your own because I'm not hanging out with you for two weeks."

"That is fine by me."

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was silent.

Bella slammed into to her room before I could even get my door opened. I ordered room service and after I ate I lay down on the bed.

I'd been lying there a few minutes when my cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID I saw that it was Emmett.

When I answered he didn't even wait for me to say anything…

"_Alright listen you little fucker it's one thing to fight with Bella, but when it makes Alice cry then we have a problem."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_I'm talking about the fact that Alice just got off the phone with Bella who spent the last thirty minutes screaming at her because we sent you two there. Alice is now in my room crying because she's afraid she's going to lose her best friend."_

"This is not my fault."

"_Contrary to what you might believe this whole fucking mess with Bella is your doing. You started it three years ago and you escalated everything since then. I love you like a brother, but I will not hesitate to kick your ass and I'm to the point that I will come there if this upsets Alice one more time."_

"What do you expect me to do?"

"_Apologize and not just for whatever happened today, but for everything because Alice wasn't lying when she said you two were going to lose us. We are all done with the fighting and are tired of the shitstorms it creates."_

"Fine, I'll apologize, but there's no guarantee that she'll accept."

"_Just try. If you two would just talk and get to know each other, you'll both find that you have a lot in common. You never know you might actually find that you like each other."_

"I wouldn't go that far."

"_Jasper…"_

"I know okay. I'll try."

"_Good. Now get your ass up and go do like I said."_

"Okay. Tell Alice I'm sorry."

"_I will. Talk to you later."_

"Yeah bye."

Hanging up the phone I threw it over onto the nightstand. Dragging myself up I headed over to Bella's room.

Taking a deep breathe I raised my hand and knocked twice.

She answered after a few moments.

"I'm not in the mood for anymore fighting tonight Jasper." She said when she saw me standing there.

I decided to get right to the point; Emmett's words had finally made me realize how much we were hurting our friends.

"I'm not here to fight. I came to say I'm sorry. Not just for today, but for everything. I'm sorry for implying you were a slut that first night. I'm sorry for all the pranks and everything else I've done or said to you."

She closed her eyes briefly and said, "I'm sorry for everything too."

I nodded and we stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Let's just start over, okay." I said.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

"Well for tonight," I said holding out my hand. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

She smiled softly and took my hand. "Bella Swan."

Letting her hand go I said, "Tomorrow we can work on getting to know each other."

"Alright."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper." She said and shut the door.

Going back to my room I once again lay down on the bed. Closing my eyes I sent up a silent prayer that this would work out.

**********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	6. Day Four Thursday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: This is a long ass freaking chapter at just over 4100 words. Be prepared.**

********************

_**Bella**_

The first thing I did this morning was call Alice. I know it was only 6 there, but I really needed to apologize for my behavior last night.

Our friends had just been trying to help and I had all but told her to keep her fucking nose out of my business.

Rolling over after I grabbed my phone. I hit number 1 and waited for her to pick up. I was all set to hear her, but instead I got Emmett's gruff voice.

"_Swan," _He growled. Shit, I was in trouble. Edward was the only one that called me Swan.

"Hey Em."

"_Don't you fucking hey Em me. Do you know how upset you made Ally last night?"_

"I know. I'm sorry. That's why I'm calling. Is she there?"

"_Yes, but she's in the shower. We're going to have a little chat before I give her the phone."_

"Go ahead." I knew what was coming.

"_I'm going to tell you pretty much what I told Jasper last night."_

"Which would be?"

"_Knock it the fuck off. Jasper was the one who started it, but you are not blameless in this whole mess either. You need to put aside the fact that he acts like a douche sometimes just like he needs to put aside that you act like a bitch sometimes. The four of us here know what you two are really like and we are tired and I'm talking tired of all the shit we put up with from you guys. Alice cried herself to sleep last night because of the conversation you two had and that is something I will not put up with. I may not be able to kick your ass like I can Jasper, but I will have Rose do it if it happens again. Do I make myself clear?"_

"Crystal." I whispered.

"_Good. Now did that asshat come apologize last night?"_

"He did."

"_And did you say it back?"_

"I did."

"_That works for me. Please Bells just try."_

'I will. I promise."

"_Okay, here's Alice. Love you."_

"Love you too."

I waited a second while he handed over the phone.

"_Belly," _Alice said and I heard the upset in her voice still.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I should never have taken my anger with Jasper out on you. It wasn't right or fair."

"_It's okay."_

"No it's not. You were just trying to help and I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry for everything, not just last night."

"_I know Belly. I just want us to all get along."_

"I know that and like I told Emmett I will try."

"_Alright, that's all I can ask for anymore."_

"I love you Ally."

"_I love you too."_

We talked for a few minutes more and after I hung up I went to take a shower.

Once finished I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Throwing my hair up in a ponytail and leaving the makeup alone I headed next door.

Jasper answered after a few moments and to say it was awkward would have been an understatement. I mean how do we go from being at each others throats constantly to trying to be friends.

I started off with something simple, "Hey." _I know really brilliant but whatever_.

"Hey," He said back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah let me grab the keys."

The ride down to the lobby was quiet. I didn't know what to say. This was a lot fucking harder than I thought it would be.

We each grabbed a bagel and coffee from the continental breakfast and sat down at a nearby table. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"So…" Jasper said and I glanced up at him. "What's the plan for today?"

"Centennial Park. It has these trails with statues and stuff. Plus a reflective pool and a fountain."

"Cool. I guess while we walk around we can try to get to know each other."

"Okay." I said.

We finished breakfast in silence and made our way to the car. I automatically slid into the passenger side and punched the address into the GPS. The ride was once again quiet. I know I was trying to figure out where to go from here.

Once we'd parked and started walking through the park, which was really beautiful, I finally spoke. "So how does this work?"

"I guess we can go back to the age old 20 questions. " He said looking down at me.

"That works for me."

"We can ask 10 that both of us answer and then we each get five for just the other one."

"Okay. You go first."

"Alright, question 1. Where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to be a really small town isn't it?"

"Definitely. We have one stop light and have to go to Port Angeles if we want anything remotely resembling fast food."

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Houston, Texas born and raised."

"That has to be completely different than Seattle."

"Weather obviously, but not really in the size I guess. I'm not quiet sure actually."

I nodded and said, "Okay, question 2. Who makes up your family?"

"Well there's my dad, John, my mom, Sarah, and then I have twin sisters, Madison and Morgan."

"How old are they?" I asked.

"According to my mom they're 16 going on 21. They get into trouble all the time, it drives mom crazy."

I laughed quietly and said, "Well I can only imagine with a brother like you."

"True, but I knew how not to get caught. They haven't learned that yet. I think they've been grounded since they turned 15." He said laughing. "Your turn."

"Well it's just me and my dad, Charlie. My mom left us when I was three and I haven't seen or heard from her since then."

"That kind of sucks."

"I guess, but I was so young when she left that it's easy to not miss what I've never really known."

"What did you do about all the girl talk stuff?"

"I had my dad's best friend's wife. Sue is amazing and I can go to her for anything."

He smile softly at my response and moved on to question 3. "Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Blue for me."

"Question 4, what is your favorite movie?" I asked.

"Tombstone. You know the whole cowboy Wild West thing. You?"

"The Notebook."

"I've heard of it, just never seen it."

"It's the best."

"I'll probably just take your word for it. What's your favorite song?"

"Right now it's _37 Stitches _by Drowning Pool. I listen to it all the time."

"Not bad. Do you listen to mostly rock?"

"Usually or alternative. You know Blue October, Tool, Seether, they're my favorite.""Cool. Mine too. Right now I love _Wipe that Smile off your Face _by Our Lady Peace."

"Awesome song."

By this time we'd wondered over to the reflective pool. Taking a seat on the side we watched some kids playing in the Olympic Ring fountain and continued our questions.

"Favorite book?" I asked.

"_Huckleberry Finn_."

"Not bad. It's no _To Kill a Mockingbird_ which is mine, but still." I teased. _Fuck where the hell did that come from. _

He must have thought the same thing because he looked over with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Next question."

"7 right?" He asked and at my nod he continued. "What is your favorite childhood toy?"

"A rocking horse my dad made me when I was 4. I loved that thing. If it was sunny, which wasn't often, I'd drag it out on the back porch and sit on it for hours. Most of the time I would even eat lunch just rocking away."

"Mine was a tricycle, but it looked like a tractor. We had this pasture behind the house and my dad would get out there on his and I would be behind him moving my legs just as fast as I could trying to keep up. It never happened. The grass was not conductive to getting me anywhere just using my three year old legs."

I couldn't help it I had to laugh. I could just picture him pedaling with all his might and not going anywhere.

Once I calmed down I asked question 8. "What is your greatest fear?"

"Heights," He said without hesitation. "You?"

"Clowns."

He was the one laughing this time. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I watched _IT_ when I was younger and since then I can't even look at them." I said with a shudder.

He quit laughing and moved on. "What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"You really want to know the answer to that one?"

"Yeah. Why is it that bad?"

"No, you just happen to be the cause of one of the two tied for first."

"Now you have to tell me."

"Well the first one was when I was in eighth grade. It was Christmas time and we were going on a field trip to see _The Nutcracker_. It was the one and only time I've ever worn a dress to school. I'd just stepped off the school bus and was running toward the building. I being me of course tripped. Dress flew up and everyone saw my hot pink underwear."

I had to hand it to him he was really trying not to laugh when he asked, "And the one I caused?"

"Cream and rash argument. I could have killed you that day."

"That was pretty damn funny."

"Only to you."

"Yeah well what can I say? If it makes you feel any better you were the cause of mine."

"Which time?"

"Two words. Baby's daddy."

I cracked up. Through my laughter I managed to get out, "You were so pissed that night."

"Yeah, I was and embarrassed as hell, but honestly it was pretty fucking brilliant." He said starting to chuckle too.

I stopped first and said, "Last of the back and forth questions. What is your motto for life?"

"Wow. Let me think a minute. I guess it would have to be, _Don't follow the beaten path. Go your own way and leave a trail_."

"Not bad. Mine is kind of on the same wave length. _Find out who you are and live it to the fullest_."

"Impressive."

I smiled over at him and noticed over his shoulder people sitting down on a big grassy area.

"I wonder what's going on over there." I said motioning with my head.

He glanced back and shrugged his shoulders.

Just then we heard rock music start up. We both stood up at the same time and made our way over to the edge of the walkway finally seeing a band. We noticed people pulling out lunches and Jasper checked his watch.

"Hungry?" He asked when he saw that it was it was almost 1.

"Yeah."

"Find a seat and I'll go get us something."

I nodded and made my way over to an empty spot. Jasper found me a few minutes later and handed me a hotdog and Dr. Pepper.

"This okay?" He asked sitting down.

"Perfect." I answered taking a bite.

While we ate we listened to the music. The band was actually pretty good.

Once we'd finished and I'd thrown our trash away Jasper asked, "Do you want to finish up the questions?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll go first this time."

He nodded and I thought about my first question. After a few minutes I asked, "What made you want to come to Seattle?"

"College. I got not only a full ride baseball scholarship, but also an academic one. It ended up being a really good thing I got both."

"Why is that?"

"I played one season. I was the pitcher and took a line drive to the shoulder of my pitching arm. It shattered the bone. Had to have surgery and it wasn't the same anymore." He said pulling the collar of his shirt down to show me the crescent shaped scar on his right shoulder.

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday." He said wistfully getting lost in what I assumed to be a memory. A few seconds later he pulled himself away and asked his first question. "Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Once in eleventh grade. I thought I was in love. He on the other hand wanted only one thing and when I wouldn't give it up he found someone who would."

I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'asshole', but not being sure I let it go and asked the next question. "How did you meet Emmett and Edward?"

"You don't know that already?"

"Nope."

"Okay." He said still in disbelief. "It was the day of freshman orientation. I was trying to get a girl's phone number, the same one you spilled your drink on that night by the way." He said with a smirk. I smirked back. "Anyways she shot me down and I heard a big booming laugh coming from behind me. I, of course, being the guy I am turned to make some dickhead comment, but seeing the guy that was laughing, Emmett, I thought better of it, not really wanting to get my ass kicked. Instead I raised a shoulder and said I'd get it eventually. Edward laughed with him then and Emmett asked if I wanted to make a bet about it. I said sure and he gave me a week. I lost 200 bucks, but made two friends in the process."

"Yeah, but you got her number though."

"A day after the bet was over. I was so pissed."

Laughing I said, "You can't win them all."

He nodded and said, "Okay my next question involves our friends also. What do you like most about each one of them?"

"That's easy. With Emmett it's his sense of humor. His ability to cheer me up at anytime. I love the fact that I can talk to Edward about any topic. Alice it's her advice and hyperness. The fact that she is the way she is and makes no excuses about it. Rose's loyalty is the most endearing to me. She loves fiercely and unconditionally."

"I couldn't have said that any better. It's the same thing I love about them." He said smiling and we both lost ourselves in thoughts of our friends for a minute.

Finally I said, "Okay my next question is kind of personal, but feel free to ask something along the same lines." He nodded and I continued. "When and with whom did you lose your virginity?"

He started laughing and I asked, "What?"

"I don't feel so bad about the next one I was going to ask you," He said. "But first to answer your question. I was 16 and her name was Suzy. She was a cheerleader and so hot. We were at a party and it just kind of happened. We dated for a few months after, but it didn't work out."

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Your question for me." I said.

"Why are you still a virgin?"

It was actually an easy answer to give. "I'm not holding onto it for marriage or anything like that, but I just haven't dated any guy that deserves it, plus it's kind of hard to figure out if a guy's the one if your only able to manage a first date."

"Yeah, sorry about that," He said making a chuckling cough.

"It's really fine. Sometimes I wonder if I had gone out with any of them again if I would have just given in to get it over with and then I think if I had I wonder if I would have regretted it afterwards."

He looked at me for a minute before saying, "Okay next question."

"This one is kind of off the wall. If you had a superpower what would it be and why?"

"Hhmm…I think I'd like to be able to read minds. You know find out what people are really thinking about you, plus it would be awesome to have in class when the professors ask a question you don't know."

"That's a really good one. I hadn't even thought about that. I figured you'd say something along the lines of seeing the future or being able to manipulate people around to your way of thinking."

"Those are good too, but I'm still down with reading people's minds." He said, then asked, "Who had the greatest influence on you and why?"

"My dad. He made me who I am and taught me everything I know. He has such a big heart and gives it all to me. He's completely selfless and caring. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a father." I said smiling.

"That's nice that you had that after you're mom left."

"Yeah."

He let me sit thinking for awhile.

Once I was done I said, "Okay the last question is something I've wondered about for three years. How in the hell did you get into our apartment to change the clocks?"

He cracked up laughing and said, "It's not all mission impossible as you three seemed to think it was. I came over with Edward to pick up Rose that night. I stole the spare key sitting in the bowl on the counter and waited until ya'll were asleep."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Did you end up failing that test?"

"No, I actually lied to my professor and said I'd been in an accident. It was not my finest moment and if my dad ever found out he'd kill me, but it worked and I made an A."

"Nice, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I do have my moments." I said smiling.

He shook his head and said, "Last question. What is the hardest thing you've ever had to do?"

"Leave for college." I said automatically.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I lived in a small town and came to a big city by myself. I didn't know anybody, plus I was leaving my dad behind. I worried about him constantly, wondering if he was eating okay or if he had enough clean clothes, but after about three months when I moved into the apartment with Rose and Alice it wasn't so hard."

"What changed?"

"I finally remembered that he'd taken care of me until I could do it on my own and I turned out fine. So he was more than capable of taking care of himself." I said with a shrug.

Once I'd finished answering the last question we realized the band and most of the people were long gone. Jasper checked his watch and we were surprised to find that it was almost 4:00. We decided to head back to the hotel then.

Jasper stood and helped me to my feet. As we were walking back to the car he said, "You know I actually had fun today."

"I did too." I said. "It was nice not to be fighting with you for once."

"Yeah. I think our friends would be proud."

"I think so too."

We got to the car then and after getting settled into our seats Jasper turned the car toward the hotel. It didn't take long to get back.

On the way up to our rooms he asked, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well it's a separate day. I need to go shopping to get a bathing suit since we're going to White Water the day after and I need to pick up a few other things. Plus I think I'm going to get my nails done."

"Are you going to the mall?"

"Probably and maybe to Walmart. You can have the car though I'll take the bus."

"Actually I need a few things too, so if you don't mind I'd like to go with you shopping. Then I'll find something to do for the rest of the day."

"I don't mind."

"Okay." He said stopping outside our doors. "I'll see you tomorrow morning I guess."

"Yeah is 9 okay?"

"That's fine." He said.

I smiled and he returned it. Before he disappeared into his room I said, "Thank you Jasper."

"For what?"

"Today. I really did have a good time."

"Your welcome, Bella." He said.

I waited as he went inside and closed the door before going into my own room.

For the rest of the night I watched TV, ordering room service around dinner time.

As I fell asleep that night I couldn't help but think back on the day and how nice it really was to finally get to know a little bit about Jasper.

**********

**A/N: The clown fear is real for me as is the reason behind it. Hate those little fuckers. Also the eighth grade embarrassing moment is real. I was and still am clumsy as hell. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	7. Day Five Friday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

I was actually looking forward to today. If Jasper and I could get along like we did yesterday then it should be fun. After I'd showered and got ready I noticed it was still about forty-five minutes before Jasper and I had agreed to leave.

Fifteen minutes later I was debating on going to see if he was ready yet. I was starting to get hungry. Another five minutes went by and I decided to send him a text.

Grabbing my phone I punched in,_**would you by any chance be ready to go yet? **_before hitting send.

I only had to wait a few minutes for his answer, _**Yeah why? **_

I didn't reply, instead I let myself out of the room and knocked on his door.

He opened for me quickly.

He raised an eyebrow in question and I said, "Sorry, but I'm starving. Do you want to go ahead and leave?"

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry myself."

He pulled the door shut behind him and we made our way to the elevator.

On the ride down I said, "I'm in the mood for real breakfast."

"Yeah that sounds better than just a bagel or muffin. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"Not really, we can drive toward the mall and hopefully find a place."

"Okay."

We got out to the car and I punched in the mall's address. Jasper started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. On the way we didn't really see anything that looked like a breakfast kind of place, except for the occasional fast food restaurant.

Finally though as the mall came into view Jasper said, "The Waffle House."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The Waffle House," He said motioning out the windshield with his hand. "That name sounds promising."

I nodded seeing the yellow building he was talking about.

He pulled into a spot and we made our way inside. It wasn't too crowded and we were able to get a booth by the window.

Both of us grabbed a menu and we silently looked over it.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked coming over to the table.

"Orange juice and coffee," I replied not looking up.

"The same for me also," Jasper said.

She returned with our drinks a minute later. I ordered the Belgian waffles with a side of bacon while Jasper decided on steak and eggs with hash browns and bacon.

While we were waiting he asked, "Did you talk to anybody last night?"

"No, did you?"

"Edward. He gave me the same speech Emmett did the other night." He said. I cringed remembering my own conversation with him. "You too?"

"Yep. Yesterday morning when I called to apologize to Alice."

The waitress returned with our food then and we started eating.

When we were about halfway through the meal he asked, "So what's the plan for the mall?"

"I don't know. I need to get a bathing suit and a cover up, but other than that I guess just looking around."

"Okay." He said and went back to his breakfast.

We finished eating and after we'd paid we headed over to the mall. Once inside I found a mall directory and located Wicked Weasel, the bath suit store. Jasper walked with me until we passed a place with video games. He detoured inside and I continued a couple stores down.

Going in I found quiet a few things I liked. Pulling my size in each one I made my way to the dressing room, coming out to look in the three way mirror after each one.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

I rifled through the different games for a little bit before deciding that I didn't really want to get anything. Leaving the store I saw a bookstore at the end of the section we were in and I started toward it.

I was a few stores down when I glanced into a window and the sight before me stopped me in my tracks. Bella was standing in front of mirror in a fucking small as hell bathing suit. It was white with some kind of black detail, but it didn't matter that I couldn't tell what it was because she looked fantastic.

While I was standing there ogling her she disappeared into the dressing room. I really should have continued on, but I couldn't make myself walk away. I wanted to see what she came out in next.

It was not the best idea I had because the next one was even smaller and red. A huge gust of air left my lungs when she walked out. My jeans automatically started to tighten when she twisted to look over her shoulder at her ass. I really needed to move away from here now.

Turning quickly I made my way down to my original destination.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

I was trying on the last bikini I had found. It was either going to be this one or the third one I'd tried on.

This last one was a little bit smaller than I was comfortable with, but I decided to just put it on to see how it looked.

Coming out of the dressing room I stood in front of the mirror and it just reiterated the fact that it was way too small. When I started to turn to go back to put on my normal clothes I saw Jasper in the mirror standing outside the store. He had this really weird look on his face, kind of like he was drunk. I was fixing to wave when he seemed to snap out of it and walked away.

_That was odd, _I thought as I changed. But then again it was Jasper so that explained a lot. Once I was finished getting dressed I hung up the no's and went to pay.

I paid and went off to the bookstore I'd seen earlier.

Browsing the shelves I couldn't really find anything that I wanted. Coming around the end of one aisle I almost walked right into Jasper who was kneeling down.

Stopping quickly I managed to smack him with the bag in my hand. "Crap, sorry."

He laughed quietly and without even looking up at me he said, "Its fine. I see you found something."

"Yeah, have you found anything?"

"Not really." He said standing up. "You want to look around in here or find something else to look at?"

"I'm good in here, but I do want to run into Old Navy. I need to find a cover up."

"Okay. Lead the way."

The rest of the morning we stayed together. Sometimes one of us would veer into a store and the other would follow. His interest was in the Discovery Channel Store and Sharper Image where mine was Old Navy, where I find a dark blue sundress, that matched the bikini I had gotten. It actually looked like jeans and I loved it.

I also learned something new about Jasper. He was almost as funny as Emmett. I say almost because some of his jokes were just corny.

Especially the one, **What did the fish say when it swam into a cement wall? Dam.** It took me a second to realize that that was the punchline and not him just remembering something he'd forgotten, but then I'd laughed just because it was so stupid.

About 1 we headed over to the food court for lunch. I decided on Chinese while Jasper went to get a sub. We met up at a table on the edge of the court. While we ate we talked about school. I found out that like me he was majoring in education, but he wanted to teach high school history, where I wanted to teach Literature.

When we were finished I ran to the bathroom. Coming out Jasper wasn't sitting at the table we'd been at and at first I just thought he gone to bathroom also, but then I heard a high pitched giggle to my left. Looking over I found him sitting with two girls. Taking a closer look at them I rolled my eyes. Did he really not see what I did?

Walking over I asked, "Are you really that desperate Jasper?"

Whipping his head around he narrowed his eyes at me. Standing up he said, "Excuse me for a minute, ladies."

I snorted because obviously he didn't see it. Taking me by the elbow he pulled me a few feet away.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked when we stopped. "I thought we were going to try to not do this."

"I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake." I said trying really hard not to laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever heard the saying 16 will get you 20?"

"Yes," He answered looking confused. I raised an eyebrow and then he got it. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Pretty much, but you could always ask them."

He stalked back over with me following behind not even trying to hold my laughter in anymore.

"How old are you two?" He asked stopping at the table.

"We're legal," One of them said giving me the stink eye.

"Really?" Jasper asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Well…we will be in two weeks." The other one confessed.

Jasper blanched and without saying a word he once again grabbed my elbow and pulled me away. I was still laughing my ass off.

"Would you shut up. It's not that funny."

"It really is. You should have seen your face. Wait until I tell Emmett." I said wiping tears away.

"No. I'd never live this one down. Hitting on high school girls. Fuck. How in the hell did you even know?"

"Because I don't know of any college that makes girls wear Catholic school girl uniforms."

"God, I didn't even notice what they were wearing." He said, then added, "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I really just didn't want to have to bail your ass out of jail. It would really put a damper on my vacation." I said with a dramatic sigh.

Jasper finally cracked a smile. He was up to the point of laughing too when we walked out to the car. On the drive back to the hotel we decided that tonight we'd go out to a club. I did make him promise not to drink as much like he did last time.

On the ride up in the elevator I said, "I'll find us a place to go tonight."

"Alright." He said.

We walked down to our rooms and he said, "I'll come over about 7 and we'll grab dinner before we go."

"Got it." I replied unlocking my door.

He smiled quickly and went on into his room.

I grabbed my laptop and found a place called Masquerade; it played mostly rock and alternative music, so it was really the only choice.

I decided to take a nap since we'd be up late and it didn't take me long to drift off.

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Jasper**_

When we got back to our rooms I was still reeling from the day. It had been a weird one that's for sure. First I find Bella really attractive, I mean _really attractive _and then I damn well hit on 17 year olds. If she told Emmett he would have a fucking field day.

Shaking my head I lay down on the bed and quickly fell asleep. Waking up around 5 I went ahead and took a shower, pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my boots, when I was done. I'd just finished brushing my teeth when my phone rang.

Checking the caller ID I saw that it was Bella.

"Hey," I said answering.

"_Hey. I was wondering if you were ready."_

"Didn't we have this conversation once today already?"

_"Yeah."_

"Okay just making sure, and to answer your question. I am."

"_Good. I remembered I needed to go to Walmart and we forgot."_

"Oh, well we have plenty of time to go now."

"_I know that's why I'm calling."_

"Of course. Do you want to go before or after we eat?"

"_After would be better. That way if I get anything on me I can get something to change into."_

"I'm on my way over."

"_Kay. I'll meet you in the hall."_

She hung up before I could say anything else. Grabbing my wallet and the keys to the car I went out the door where she was already waiting.

For the second time today I was stopped in my tracks. I mean seriously had Bella always been this hot? She had on a pair of black jeans that looked like she'd been poured into them. Her red halter matched the red heels she wore. With her hair pulled back into a braid she looked really good.

On the elevator ride down we didn't say anything. I was too busy trying not to stare at her ass to hold any type of conversation.

Once in the car where I couldn't see it I was able to ask, "Where are we going to eat?"

She leaned over and punched in an address while saying, "The Varsity."

I followed the directions given and we were soon pulling into a parking spot. The place seemed kind of cool. You could either eat in your car or go inside. We decided to stay in the car.

After I'd placed our order of hamburgers and fries I glanced over to see Bella picking at her nail polish.

"You forgot to go get your nails done today too."

"Yeah, I'll go later in the week." She said.

Our food came out really quickly. It was really good, although greasy, but it seemed to just make it better. Bella made me try her girly orange drink, but I had to admit it was even good.

After we ate we found a Walmart. Bella picked up some girl stuff and I grabbed a couple of t-shirts and razors.

We also picked up a packet of cards and Yatzee.

It was only 8:30 when we were finished with our errand, so we decided to park the car at the club and walk around for a bit. At 9:30 we headed back and got in the line that was waiting to go in. Finally about 30 minutes later we made it inside: we both headed to the bar and grabbed a beer.

We found an empty table and sat down. Conversation was not possible with level of noise, but I had to hand it to her, she chose a good place to come too. We finished our beer and when Three Day's Grace came on I pulled her out to the dance floor. For the next hour we danced together.

After dancing to Theory of a Deadman we decided to grab something to drink and take a break. Bella sat at a table and I went to get us a beer. While I was waiting for the bartender to come over I was approached by a fiery redhead, she was okay to look at, but nothing special.

"Hi," She said leaning against the bar beside me.

"Hey."

"I'm Victoria."

"Jasper."

"You want to dance Jasper?"

"Umm…sure, let me just deliver this to where it needs to go." I said finally getting our drinks.

She nodded and followed behind me as I made my way over to Bella.

Setting both down Victoria, who didn't even spare a glance at Bella, took my hand and pulled me onto the floor.

While we danced I would occasionally glance over to make sure Bella was okay. Sometimes she would be talking to someone or out on the floor also.

Another hour passed and Victoria started letting her hands roam. Normally I would have no problem with this, but something about her just made me uncomfortable. Glancing up I let my eyes scan around. I couldn't see Bella anywhere. Figuring she'd gone to the bathroom, I waited a few minutes before looking around again. The next time I looked up I still couldn't find her. Prying Victoria's arms from around my neck I excused myself and made my way toward the bathrooms.

Coming around the corner the sight that met my eyes caused me to see red. Bella was being pressed against the wall by some blond guy. Her braid was wrapped around his hand causing her head to be pulled to the side and he was kissing along her neck. At first glance it would seem like she was maybe getting lucky, but on closer inspection you could see her hands trying to push him away.

I started down the hallway and her eyes locked on mine. They held absolute fear in their depths.

The guy didn't even notice I was behind him until I jerked him away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked through clenched teeth.

My answer was my fist connecting with his nose. He slumped back against the wall before taking a swing at me. I blocked it and punched him twice more, once in the jaw and once in the stomach.

Pulling him back up to a standing position and getting as close to him as I could I said, "You see her again, you walk the other way. If you don't and come near her I will kill you."

Bringing my knee up I met it with his face. Letting go he slumped to the floor.

Turning around I pulled Bella to my side and we made our way down the hall and out to the car.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I unlocked the door.

She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

I got her settled into the passenger side before moving around to get in. Starting the car I pulled out of the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_**Bella**_

That fucking bastard James. I'd danced a few times with him and he'd creeped me out enough to know that I would not be talking to him anymore, and had excused myself to get away from him. I'd come out of the bathroom to see him standing there. As he pushed me into the wall and pressed his body against me I'd started to get scared. Hoping someone would come down the hallway, I kept trying to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. Then he'd grabbed my hair and wrapped it around his hand and placed his lips against my neck all the while whispering shit he wanted to do to me. I was terrified, but then I saw Jasper.

Before I could call out to him he was there and taking care of the issue.

I wasn't scared now, just pissed off. How dare someone do that to someone else? Fucking bastard.

"Thank you," I said on the ride to the hotel, suddenly realizing that I hadn't done that yet.

"Your welcome, but you don't have to thank me." Jasper said glancing over quickly.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

Rolling his eyes he pulled into a spot at the hotel. Switching the car off he turned in his seat to look at me.

"First, because I was raised that way and second because our friends love you and even though I just started not hating you as much that doesn't mean I'm going to let some guy get away with doing that shit to you. It's not right."

"So if this had happened in Seattle…"

"Yes," He said cutting me off. "I would still have gotten him away from you. Do you really think I'm that big an asshole?"

"No. I just…sorry."

"It's fine. I'll admit past behavior negates the way we look at each other and I'm sure if the situation was reversed I'd question you too, but seriously though you are safe. I'm not going to let someone hurt you."

I nodded showing him I understood what he was saying.

We got out of the car then and made our way into the hotel.

On the elevator trying to lighten the mood I asked, "So you don't hate me as much anymore?"

"No, now it's more of a mild dislike." He said cracking a smile.

"Awesome, I'm movin on up. And for the record you're at about the same level with me. I mean we won't be braiding each others hair anytime soon, but I like to think we might one day soon consider each other as friends."

"If you think we'll ever be at the point of braiding hair you've got another thing coming."

"Shut up, you know what I mean." I said laughing.

"Yes, and hopefully you're right."

We were at our rooms by now and as I put the card into the lock he said, "If you need me I'm next door."

"Thanks, but I should be fine."

He nodded and said, "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said letting myself in the door.

**XXXXXX**

**Black and White Bikini:**

**http:/ cdn2. wickedweasel. com/assets/images/ buy_page_main_?1268979844**

**Red Bikini:**

**http:/ cdn2. wickedweasel. com/assets/images/ buy_page_main_?1268979843**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	8. Day Six Saturday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**_Jasper_**

Bella was starting to grow on me. Sure she still had her annoying moments, but really now that we've talked some without yelling, I find that she's not that bad to be around.

Once we'd returned to our rooms last night it had taken me forever to fall asleep. I was still pretty pissed off and couldn't get my mind to shut down enough. It didn't help that I kept thinking about what could have happened to her if I had not had the sense to check on where she was.

When I woke up this morning I had a goal set. Today we would not fight at all. If I could I would keep us laughing so we could just let last night go and move on.

I decided against a shower this morning. We'd just be getting in the water soon anyway. Just as I pulled on my black board shorts there was a knock.

"Hey," I said when I'd opened the door seeing it was Bella.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yep, let me grab my shoes."

I quickly grabbed my flip flops and sunglasses and we headed out the door. While in the elevator I took a look at what she was wearing trying to see which bathing suit she'd chosen and hoping it wasn't one of the ones I'd seen her in yesterday. As I looked her over I had to admit she looked pretty cute. White sandals, with a dark blue sundress; she had her hair pulled up high and a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Are you checking me out, Jasper?" She asked suddenly in an amused tone.

"Yes." I said before I thought about it.

"Okay."

"Wait, how did you know?" I asked, since I was standing behind her.

"The door."

"Oh." Was my witty reply.

As we stepped off the elevator I remembered I hadn't grabbed a towel, "Shit."

"What?" She asked glancing back over her shoulder.

"I forgot a towel." I said starting to reach for the up button.

"Got it covered. They're in my bag." She said patting the huge bag on her shoulder.

"Oh thanks."

"Welcome."

We decided to grab a bagel and coffee from the continental breakfast before leaving.

Once finished we went out to the car and drove over to White Water.

I was glad to see that it was already warm and sunny.

It took us a few minutes in line and then a few more to find the lockers we'd rented. We found hers first and then I went in search of mine. I slid my shoes, wallet and t-shirt in and shut the door. Turning to go back to Bella, she came around the corner.

_Holy…mother…of…hell. _Was my stuttered thoughts. That suit was so much worse than the other two. It wasn't any smaller thank god, but something about it just made it fucking hotter than hell. Maybe it was the color, because against her skin it just look…ugh.

Swallowing loudly I asked, "What are you wearing?"

"A bathing suit," She said raising an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"No reason." I muttered.

"Oh okay. Will you put sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure." I said taking the bottle with a gulp.

I worked quickly, but it didn't keep me from feeling how soft her skin was. Damnit.

When I was finished she put the sunscreen in my locker and we went in search of a park directory.

Standing there my eyes kept roaming over her body. God this was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes we decided to do the max slides first and then work down to the mild ones.

We started out with The Tornado. It was a group ride so we were seated in a raft with two other people. It just so happened to be two other guys who were blatant in their perusal of Bella. She noticed and I felt a sense of satisfaction when she scooted closer to me and couldn't stop the smirk I directed toward them.

The ride was pretty cool. Your raft dropped 7.5 stories into a 60 story tall, 132-foot long water funnel. Then we had to navigate through 5,000 gallons of water.

The next ride was The Cliffhanger. You lie down and plummet nine stories at high speed. Bella went first and when I came down I noticed her adjusting her top.

When I got out and over to her I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Realizing that maybe a bikini was a bad idea." She said laughing.

I could have told her that, but all I said was, "Hmm." _I know I'm a genius_, _but what the fuck was I suppose to say. _

The last max ride was The Dragon Tail. A 250 foot slide with three jumps. It was not fun. I was so fast coming off the third jump that I didn't land until the bottom of the slide and it hurt like hell.

Bella was even worse with her body weight. She missed the third jump completely. When she made it out of the water she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Not….doing….that….again," She managed to get out between gasp.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

When she was able to breathe properly we grabbed a coke to share and found a bench to sit on. Every guy that walked by stared openly at her and it was starting to get on my nerves. I mean seriously I was sitting right here. No we weren't together, but they didn't know that. Idiots.

Finishing up our drink we went in search of another ride.

Black River Falls was up first. A 400-foot tube in the dark. From there we went to the Mutiny Chute, a normal slide until you come off into a dark pool of water.

Run-away-River is a double seater tube ride. Bella sat in front and we went down 735 feet of tunnel. It had hairpin turns and sometimes we were in the dark. It was pretty awesome.

We decided to do the last moderate ride before grabbing lunch. The Bahama Bob-Slide is a five seater raft ride the length of two football fields. Once you'd gone down that you landed in a huge pool that splashed water all over everybody.

When we'd gotten out we went to find some lunch. Bella was craving pizza so after getting it we found a seat on one of the outside tables.

"Having fun?" I asked as we started to eat.

"Yes, but I don't like all the guys looking at me."

"What do you expect?" I asked and then mentally slapped myself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Face it Bella," I said resigned that I was going to have tell her the truth. "You're hot and with what you're wearing guys are going to look."

She blushed and looked down, but I saw the corners of her mouth turn up.

We didn't talk anymore while we finished up lunch. When we were done we went off to the mild rides.

We raced each other on both The Three-Slide Body Flume and The 100-Meter Splash. She won both which I really think she cheated on.

I got her back though by throwing her off the bridge into the water on the Lilypad Crossing. I figured she'd come up mad, but to my surprise she was laughing her ass off and spitting water out of her mouth. Reaching over the edge I took both her hands to pull her back up in front of me. Of course I wasn't paying attention and she pushed me off. I ended up having to swim to the edge and get out that way.

We doubled up again in a tube on The Bermuda Triangle, which took forever to end and The Caribbean Plunge which plunges you 100-feet in three seconds.

The Rapids was fun. It's Atlanta's answer to the Colorado River apparently. It had turns and sudden drops before you splashdown into a huge pool.

From The Rapids we decided to go into The Atlantic Ocean. It's this huge pool with 700,000 gallons of water and 4-foot waves. Bella had to cling to me a few times to keep from being pushed under, but I really couldn't find it in myself to mind.

The last ride for us was The Little Hooch River. You can either sit in a tube or not and it carries you around the park at a slow speed. Bella and I both opted for tubes. I had my hand on hers to keep us together and she was turned sideways with her head lying on her arms.

"I had such a good time today," She said a few minutes after we got started.

"Me too," I said closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

I don't know how long we'd been floating for before I felt water splashing all over me and I heard Bella shriek. Opening my eyes quickly I realized we'd gotten stuck under a mini waterfall. Laughing I pushed us away from the wall and we continued our floating.

I don't know how many times we went around the park; I even think I fell asleep for a little bit. When we finally got out the day had started to get cooler.

Walking back to our lockers Bella started to shiver. I didn't stop to think about what I was doing but just reached my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. Rubbing my hand up and down her arm I tried to warm her up.

"Thanks," She said looking up with a smile.

"Um…hmm." I replied absently.

We stopped by her locker first so I could get my towel and I went to grab my stuff. By the time I got everything she was already beside me and we left the park, headed back to the hotel.

Pulling into the parking lot I heard her stomach growl.

"You want to get dinner in the restaurant before we head up? I asked opening the door.

"Sure."

We walked over to the hostess stand and were soon seated.

We ordered and while waiting I said, "There's something I've been wondering about you."

"What would that be?""What made you want to drive a Charger?"

"My dad. Him and his best friend would go to the junkyard and find something. Then they would spend every hour they could fixing whatever it was up. My first car was a 65 or 66 pickup and I loved it, but then I went with him the day he found the charger. I thought he was going to have a coronary when he saw it. Most of the time he would sell the car when they were done, but that one he'd decided to keep. He finished it about half way through my senior year of high school and as soon as he pulled into the driveway I fell in love with it. It would piss me off because I was never allowed to drive it, but then the day of graduation I came out of the school and there it sat with a big red bow."

"That's cool. What else have they fixed up?"

She paused, while the waitress set our food down, before answering. When she got situated she said, "There's been many over the years, but the four he's gotten the most money out of were a 1970 Buick 'GSX' stage 1, a 1970 Plymouth Hemi-Cuda, a 1969 z28 Camero, and a 1970 454 Chevelle SS."

"Nice. Is he working on one now?"

"Oh yeah. One you might like the most. A1969 'Boss 429'."

"Seriously, that's the model I wanted when I got mine. I couldn't find one for sell though. Do you think he'd sell that one to me when he's done?"

"Sure especially if he sees what you drive now, although Rose has been eyeing it too so you might end up having to fight her for it."

"That will definitely happen." I said sitting back in my chair.

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You know though," Bella said and I glanced up. "She did have a hand in sending us here so I could put in a good word for you just to pay her back."

I let a big grin come on my face, "Bella Swan you just shot yourself out of the 'mild dislike' category."

She pumped her fist in the air and I laughed out loud at her antics.

We finished up dinner soon after and headed to our rooms.

It was only about 8 and I was nowhere near tired. As she unlocked her door I asked, "You want to play cards or something?"

"Sure let me grab them."

I held the door open while she set her bag down and grabbed the cards and Yatzee. I'd forgotten we got that one.

Over the next couple hours we played Texas Hold'em which I had to teach Bella how to play, but then she kicked my ass every time. Granted I beat her at blackjack. She would hit on everything no matter how many times I told her not too. We even played WAR once. While we played we talked about high school and the friends we had there. Plus more about our families. I told her what it was like growing up on a farm and she told me what it was like growing up with a Police Chief for a father, something I didn't even want to think about.

Around 11 we moved on to Yatzee, playing four games. I won two and she won two. In between the second and third game Alice called. Bella told her that we seemed to be getting along and we had been having fun. It didn't escape my notice that she didn't mention the incident last night and I wondered why.

When she hung up I asked her that.

"What do you think Emmett and Edward would do if I had?" She asked.

"They would come here and hunt him down." I said automatically.

"Yes and Rose and Alice would worry. I've put them though enough, plus you took care of it, so they have no reason to ever find out about it."

"You're wrong." I said.

"About what?"

"We've put them though enough and I'm glad we're doing something about changing that."

"Me too." She said.

We went back to our game and continued talking like before. Around 1 Bella headed over to her room, reminding me about the zoo later. I told her I'd be ready at 9 and we'd grab breakfast before going over there.

I waved out the door as she went into hers.

Going into the bedroom I realized I was really close to calling Bella a friend and that was something I'd never thought possible, but I found I didn't mind it at all.

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	9. Day Seven Sunday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Bella**_

Waking up this morning I stretched and let a smile slide onto my face. Yesterday had been so much fun.

We'd laughed constantly and I'd learned even more about Jasper.

I had also been really confused yesterday. I'd always thought Jasper was good-looking, even when we fought his face was something that just needed to be admired.

What I'd never known though was what he kept hidden under a shirt and what that little fact would do to me when I found out. When I had first come around the corner and to take in the sight of him in those low slung board shorts, it took my breath away. Oh My God. He couldn't have a normal six pack, oh no, he had to have a fucking eight pack and of course he just had to have that perfectly defined v.

Fortunately I had my sunglasses on and he couldn't see my eyes shamelessly take in all of him.

Then to top it off he had to get in the water and it was all I could do not to reach over and lick him a couple of times. I mean seriously this was Jasper for crying out loud; I did not need to look at him like that, but fuck me he was hot.

Things just got weirder from there. His telling me I was hot and the whole putting his arm around me thing. Add to that dinner and playing games and I just didn't know what to think anymore.

Shaking my head, I didn't want to even go to where my thoughts might be taking me. Stretching once again I rolled off the bed and checked the clock, 8:00.

Grabbing some clothes I headed into the bathroom to shower. After throwing some jeans and a t-shirt on I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on my tennis shoes.

Once finished I grabbed my stuff and headed next door. Jasper came out after I knocked a couple of times.

"I'm starving," Was his greeting this morning.

I shook my head and smiled as I followed him down to the elevator.

Twenty minutes later we were being seated in a corner booth at IHOP.

We both went with coffee and orange juice again to go along with my Rooty Tooty Fresh N' Fruity and his Breakfast Sampler.

After the waitress had walked away Jasper asked, "Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said as I made my coffee the way I liked it.

"Why did you slap me?"

"Which time?"

"Both."

"Would you have preferred me to knee you in the groin because it was a toss up between the two?" I asked glancing up.

"God no," He muttered, "But seriously why? I mean I'm not a girl, but what I said didn't sound that bad."

"It wasn't that it was bad necessarily, but in the situation and the way you said it, that was the problem."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I never looked at it that way."

"It's fine. You are a guy after all." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Shoot."

"Did it hurt when I slapped you?"

"Which time?" He asked throwing my words back at me.

"Ass," I said getting a smile in return. "Both."

"They stung, but nothing major. If I deserve one again, just punch me instead. It might hurt more." He said like he didn't believe that for a second.

I rolled my eyes and thanked the waitress as she set our food down.

Conversation tapered off as we started to eat.

When we were halfway done Jasper asked, "Are we friends yet?"

I thought about it for about a second. "We're close." I said and threw him a smile. He returned it and we went back to our breakfast.

When we were done we drove over to the zoo. It was a beautiful day and already starting to get crowded.

We saw the flamingos as soon as we got through the entrance. After watching them for awhile we walked through to the African Plains and Rain Forest area.

We were watching the elephants take a bath when out of the blue Jasper said, "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" I asked warily.

"Well while we walk around if we come upon an animal and it reminds us of our friends we have to tell who and why."

"O…kay." I said slowly.

"Take the elephant for example. It's extremely smart and never forgets a thing. That is Edward."

Shaking my head yes and understanding the game better we moved on to the meerkats and rhinos which didn't mean anything, as was also the case with the zebra. Turning toward the enclosure behind us I saw my first animal friend.

"Rose," I said motioning toward the lion. 'Fiercely protective of what is hers."

"Good one," He said as we moved on to the giraffes.

"Alice because of their gracefulness."

"You took mine." He pouted.

"Not going to work with me." I said walking away.

He caught up as I got to the gorilla enclosure.

We looked at it and then at each other before both yelling out, "EMMETT," and then we cracked up.

Trying to catch our breath from laughing so hard we moved into the Asian Forest area and came upon the otters.

After reading the plaque Jasper said, "They are my Alice. If they aren't asleep they're moving."

"Perfect." I said.

We saw the orangutans and monkeys next.

Moving on from there we came upon a building. Seeing what was inside I stopped in my tracks.

I tried to put my foot down about going into the reptile house, snakes seriously freaked me out, but Jasper, who wouldn't listen, grabbed my hand and dragged me in behind him.

Clutching onto his shirt I buried my head into his back and closed my eyes. When he stopped walking I felt his body shaking with laughter.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "They're behind glass. It's not like they can hurt you."

"I know that they just creep me out, things that don't have legs or wheels shouldn't be able to move on its own." I said.

Peeking out from behind him I saw we were standing in front one of the biggest snakes I'd ever seen. Trying to suppress a shudder I jerked my head back so I couldn't see it.

He laughed once more and said, "You are so weird."

"I don't care."

We moved away and I continued to walk behind him, my face pressed into his back until I made him trip almost sending both of us onto the floor.

"Okay, you're going to have to move from back there," He said pulling me around in front of him.

"Jasper," I whined with my eyes closed.

Tucking me into his side he said, "Sorry, but if you make me fall I will have to kill you so I decided to stop it from happening. Just keep your eyes closed."

"Fine." I huffed.

We walked the rest of the way like that, me--eyes closed, head turned into his side, and my arms wrapped around his waist--and him, arm thrown over my shoulder and laughing.

When we exited the building I pulled away and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his bicep.

"For making me go in there. You said if I ever felt the need to slap you to punch you instead."

"I was just kidding. I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Yeah well next time you'll know."

He bristled a little bit, but didn't say anything else.

As we started to make our way over to the next part of the zoo he said, "You hit hard you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders at first, but then let a grin spread out. It didn't take him long to have one come on his face either and then we both burst out laughing.

When we calmed down he asked, "How did you learn to throw a punch?"

Stopping in front of the pandas I answered, "My dad's a cop remember. He wanted to make sure I knew how, so he taught me, but not until after I'd broken my hand doing it the way I thought I should first."

"Why did you punch someone?"

"Because the son of one of my dad's friends kissed me."

"And you didn't want him too do that?"

"Of course not. He was two years younger and I saw him only as a friend."

He nodded and asked, "Was I the first one since your dad taught you?"

"No, there was also a guy in high school. Mike Newton was an annoying little shit. He would follow me around all the time asking me out no matter how many times I said no. Graduation night we were on the beach celebrating and he tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and he grabbed my ass, so I decked him. Broke his nose, it was one of my finest moments."

Jasper doubled over in laughter. When he had calmed down he wrapped his arm around my neck and said, "Come on Rocky let's go see some more animals."

The next area was the children's area. We saw kangaroos and birds. Then I saw my Edward animal.

"The alligator is Edward to me," I said leaning on the rail.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Quiet, but provoke it and it will rip you apart."

"Nice. That's my Rose and you too now." He said pointing to the next enclosure.

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow I moved over and saw the animal in front of us.

"A turtle?"

"Yep. A hard exterior to protect you, but mushy on the inside."

"Thanks I guess. What would I have been before?"

"Definitely a piranha."

Shaking my head I fought the smile that wanted to appear. "That's a little better than mine for you."

"Which is?"

"A mosquito," I whispered.

"What?"

"Sorry. You were just always there every time I turned around and being annoying."

Rolling his eyes he asked, "Do I even want to know what it is now?"

"You are kind of like Rose too, but with the lion. You are loyal to your friends and you will do anything for them, including hanging out with me."

"Thanks," He said smiling.

We looked at a few more animals and then decided to get some lunch from The Wild Planet Café.

After we ate we headed back over to the kids area. Jasper decided he wanted to do the rock climbing wall. He made it up to the top pretty fast and then talked me into trying it out. I made it halfway and fell off. I wasn't as amused as he was.

From there I pulled him over to the carousel. He wouldn't ride with me at first, but apparently my pouting worked better on him than his did on me. I pulled myself up on a giraffe while he got on the horse beside me.

When the ride was over I swung my leg over to slide off and managed to get my foot tangled with the little strap, used for a seatbelt, effectively causing me to hurtle toward the ground. Closing my eyes I crashed into something that wasn't as hard as I thought the floor should be.

Glancing up I realized Jasper had caught me instead. My eyes locked on his as he helped me stand up.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," He whispered back not taking his eyes away from mine.

We stood staring at each other until kids started to make there way onto the carousel. Breaking away from the trance I seemed to be in I looked around and saw we were the only ones still there from the previous ride. Pulling away I suddenly became aware that he'd still had his arms around me.

Shaking my head a little to clear it, I walked toward the petting zoo. _What the fuck just happened? _I thought.

I didn't look back to see if Jasper was following me as I went into the gate with the goats. Grabbing a couple of cups of feed I let the babies take my mind off of what had just gone on.

Laughing as they came over to me I sat down and held my hand out where they ate their food from. Feeling a nipping motion on my hair I turned my head slightly to find a mama goat. As I went to look back at the baby my eyes once again locked on Jasper. He was inside the space, but leaning against the fence. His face holding a weird expression. Kind of like he was trying to figure something out, but not quite able to get there.

Raising my hand I motioned for him to join me. Pushing off he came over and sat down. Handing him a cup I went back to the babies. For the next twenty minutes we fed the goats and then the rabbits. Neither one of us spoke to the other, but that was okay. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all.

Once we left the petting zoo we decided to take the train around and then call it a day. Once again the silence was there, but as before it wasn't bad at all.

Leaving the zoo when we were done we had to pass through the gift shop. Not seeing anything I started toward the exit.

"I'm going to grab us some water," He said. I nodded and went on out the door.

Jasper came out a few minutes later. He pulled a water out of the bag he was holding and then handed it to me.

Reaching in to get my water, I came in contact with something soft. Wrapping my hand around it I pulled out the stuffed turtle.

"Jasper, you didn't have to do that." I said smiling.

He shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Thank you." I said touching his arm.

"Your welcome."

The walk to the car and most of the drive was silent as was the time we spent at the Varsity eating dinner.

Once we on the way to the hotel he asked, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Separate day. I'm going for that manicure and pedicure."

"Oh okay. I'll figure something out for me then." He said with a frown and I had to wonder what it was about.

"We have the stadium Wednesday. Do you mind sometime going to see if you can get tickets for a game?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Then tomorrow night there is this Irish Pub in Underground Atlanta. We can meet up there for dinner and listen to the live band they have. If you want?"

"Sounds like a plan."

We made it back to the hotel and separated with a quick goodbye. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I lay down on the bed. Rolling over I pulled my turtle to me and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	10. Day Eight Monday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

Today has completely and royally sucked so far.

Its noon, I've been up since 9 and I've done nothing.

Waking up this morning I'd sent a text to Bella hoping to have breakfast before she headed out.

Pulling up her number I sent her a message…

_**You already gone for the day?**_

I sat up against the headboard waiting on her reply...

**--Yeah I left about an hour ago. I'm at the nail place now waiting my turn.**

_**Oh. I thought we could have breakfast. **_

**--Sorry. I just grabbed a bagel on the way out of the hotel and ate on the way.**

Remembering I had the keys I sent her another message.

_**Did you walk?**_

__**--Yep. I'm only about five blocks away. **

_**What are you going to do when you're done?**_

**--I don't know I'm thinking a facial or massage, maybe both. Then a little bit of shopping. Lunch, maybe a nap later, before meeting up with you at the pub. It's been awhile since I've had a day to myself.**

_**Oh okay. I'm going to probably stay around the room today if you need anything. I don't know what else to really do. What time do you want to meet?**_

**--Don't forget to go get the tickets today. There's also a gym and pool in the hotel too. We can meet at 7.**

_**Did forget, thanks for reminding me. I might go see what the hotel has to offer. 7 works for me. See you then.  
**_

**--Welcome. Got to go they just called me back. Have fun today.**

I sent off … _**Yeah you too**_… before setting my phone on the nightstand.

Since then I've been sitting here doing nothing, but thinking. Thinking about what happened yesterday. Something had shifted with us and I didn't know what the hell it was. Closing my eyes I leaned my head against the wall and thought back over the day to try and maybe pinpoint when it happened…

_The day had started out fine. We'd gone to breakfast and it had been about the same as the other days we'd been here and gotten along. We'd talked about her slapping me and I'd finally realized how big a douche I'd been to her both times. Then I'd asked if we were friends yet and I had worried when she didn't say anything at first as if she didn't feel like we were, but then she'd said we were close and I knew I wanted to do something that would push us there completely._

_When we'd gotten to the zoo and started our little game of animal friends it had been interesting to see her thought process when she chose the animals. _

_The reptile house was hilarious though. She'd said her greatest fear was clowns, but I think it might be tied with snakes. _

_After that was when things seemed to get weird. It started on the carousel when she fell and I had caught her. Something jolted through me when our eyes met and I had to stop myself from just brushing my lips across hers. I think she may have felt it too, but before I could question it she'd pulled away and walked off. Catching up to her at the petting zoo I just stood to the side and took in all of her. Her laughter when the baby goats would eat out of her hand was so carefree and easy. It wasn't the way I'd heard it before, when one of us said or did something funny. This was quiet and heartfelt. Like all that mattered was their happiness. In that moment I couldn't figure out why we couldn't have just put our petty little fight aside and been friends three years ago. _

_Then she'd seen me standing there and motioned me over. The rest of day had been quiet, but that was okay too. It was like neither one of us needed to say anything; we were comfortable enough to just make the silence work. _

_When I gave her the turtle it was a simple gesture, but it was like it was the most important thing I'd done for her and I liked the feeling it gave me. _

_Then after dinner she'd told me we'd be apart today and I hadn't liked that thought at all, finding I was already missing her company and she was still beside me…Fuck what was I doing? _

Shaking my head to clear it I glanced at the clock again, 1:00. Great I'd just spent another hour going back over everything I thought about this morning.

Dragging myself off the bed I went to take a shower. Once I was ready I headed down to the lobby. Getting directions to the stadium from the desk clerk I went to get our tickets, stopping by a Burger King for lunch on the way.

When I'd gotten the best tickets I could (nose-bleed section pretty much) I headed back to the hotel. Changing into workout pants and a wife-beater I grabbed my board shorts and ipod. Finding the gym I set myself up on the treadmill, turned my ipod on to my workout play list and spent the next hour letting the physical exertion of running take over.

Afterwards I washed the sweat off in the gym showers and spent another hour in the pool. Once finished I headed back to my room, to take another shower before heading out later.

At 6 I tried to call Bella to see if she was back in the room or still out. She didn't answer her phone or the text I sent. Stopping by her door on the way down to the lobby I knocked thinking she may not have heard her phone. There was no answer and once again I tried to call her with still no reply.

Starting to get worried I went downstairs to get directions to underground, thinking maybe she was there already and hoping she just didn't hear her phone.

Once I arrived at the pub it was 6:45. I had tried several more times to call her all with the same results. Walking in I scanned the building trying to see if she was there yet. Thankfully the place wasn't huge, but I couldn't find her. Grabbing an empty table close to the door I waited. By the time 7:30 rolled around I was in full blown panic mode.

****************

_**Bella**_

I got my nails done getting a French tip on them. The nail place was also able to recommend a spa a few more blocks down the street. I walked over and made an appointment for a message and facial for 2:00.

Once I left there I went shopping. I found a couple of t-shirts and an outfit for tonight.

I grabbed lunch around 1 and then went over to spa. The massage was the best part of the day. It relaxed me to the point that I could have fallen asleep if it had lasted longer.

When it was finished the masseuse stepped out and the lady that was going to do my facial stepped in the room. She looked familiar, but I couldn't quiet place her from where. It occurred to me that I probably saw some one on TV or in a movie or something that just reminded me of her. I mean it would be hard to forget the red hair she had if I'd met her somewhere else. Not wanting to dwell on it anymore I closed my eyes and let myself relax once again.

I heard her setting everything up and then she excused herself to grab some towels. She was gone for what seemed like forever. When she came back my facial took no time at all.

Paying I stepped out and checked my phone. It was already 4 so I decided to head back to the hotel. Maybe Jasper would be there and we could just ride to the pub together. I'd missed his company today. It was kind of funny that a week ago I was relishing in the fact I wouldn't have to see him for two weeks and now I just wanted to be around him all the time. When he'd texted me this morning I'd even almost said fuck it and just gone back to the hotel and figured something out for us to do, but instead I'd stuck with my original plans wanting to have a me day.

I was maybe two blocks from the hotel when I felt someone grab my arm from behind. Glancing over my shoulder my heart stopped and then quickly restarted. There were people all around; he couldn't do anything to me. With that in mind I tried to jerk my arm free, but he just gripped me tighter.

"I'll scream." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"I don't think so," He said and I saw the butt of a gun as he opened his jacket up. "You and I need to have a little conversation."

My heart went into overdrive. Pulling me down the nearest alley we got far enough that most people who passed by wouldn't really be able to make us out with the way the shadows were.

Slamming me into the wall he, just like the first time, pressed his body against mine. I had to fight the gag that built up as his breath washed over me. His hands wound themselves into my hair, jerking my face up so his lips could fasten onto my neck. While he was kissing me I was able to work one of my legs free and bring my knee up, but I was off and caught him on the lower part of his inner thigh. He pulled back and backhanded me across the cheek, causing a few hairs to pull free when my head turned.

His lips made a trail up my jaw to my ear.

In a whispered voice he said, "I was so glad Victoria recognized you, she was disappointed when Jasper left with you the other night almost as much as I was." That's when it clicked where I knew the red hair from. Jasper had danced with her at the club. His voice brought me back to the problem I was facing right now. "You and I have unfinished business as do your boyfriend and I, but since I can't get to him I'll have to take his out on you too."

"You are a sick bastard," I seethed.

"Shut up," He said slapping me a little harder. My vision blurred slightly, but I was able to focus again quickly.

I needed to get away from him, but my hands were trapped between us and he still had the gun.

I felt him press tighter to me as he once again resumed whispering in my ear. His words were lost on me though because as soon as he moved his jacket moved too and I felt the gun graze against my hand. It was right there if I could just get a hand around it. Moving as slowly as I could I was just about to grab it when he felt me. He pulled back slightly to stop me, but it was all I needed. As I closed my fingers around it his hand clamped around my wrist and twisted.

The pain was almost enough to get me to let go, but I wasn't about to. He twisted my wrist again and that's when realization hit. Mother fucker. My dad had made sure that I had learned how to shoot a weapon, so I knew what a gun felt like and this was not a real gun. With that in mind I let loose the biggest scream I could muster.

"Bitch," He snarled before sinking his fist into my stomach causing me to double over gasping for breath. The next few minutes I don't remember much about, but suddenly James was gone and in his place were two other guys. They called the police and brought me out of the alley to the sidewalk. Unfortuanelty it was the side that I hadn't been previous walking on.

When the police got there and took my statement they insisted that I go to the hospital to get checked out. I agreed since my wrist was hurting and they drove me over. I got all of the paperwork filled out and sat down to wait.

The nurse that was checking people in glanced over and asked, "Honey, is there someone I can call for you?"

"Shit," I muttered. "Sorry, I've got it." Checking the time I reached for my phone. It was already almost 7:30. Jasper was probably pissed off.

Rifling through my bag I pulled my cell phone out noticing I had seven missed calls and ten missed texts.

Flipping it open it rang again and I saw that it was Jasper…

Hitting the answer button I brought it to my ear.

"Jasper," I said and the adrenaline from earlier left me. Covering my mouth I tried to keep the sobs in.

"_Bella, thank god. Where the hell are you? Do you know how worried I am?"_

"I'm…at the…hospital." I sputtered out.

"_What? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine I just have to be checked out."

"_Bella what happened?"_

"James, the guy from the bar…" Was all I managed to get out, before he let loose with a string of profanities.

"_What hospital?"_

"Crawford Long."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can find it."_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. He hung up and I closed my phone finally letting the weight of what happened settle around me and I let the full force of my tears come out.

I think the nurse took pity on me because it wasn't anytime before the doctor came to get me. I got an x-ray for my wrist which was just sprained. Everything else was okay minus the bruises that covered my right cheek.

Jasper arrived just as the doctor was putting the brace on my arm.

****************

_**Jasper**_

It took me forever to find the fucking hospital. I didn't have the address, so I couldn't put it in the GPS. I had to go off directions from some guy out in the parking lot of the pub and I seriously think he had been drunk because half the shit he told me was one way streets that wouldn't let me go the way he said. I finally stopped at a gas station and was directed the right way I hope.

Pulling into the ER parking lot ten minutes later I sent up a silent thank you before throwing the door open. I probably looked like a psycho as I rushed in the entrance. The nurse took one look and pointed toward the doors saying room 3 as I pushed through them. I didn't even stop to knock as I opened the door to the room finding Bella sitting up on a table and the doctor fitting a small brace on her hand.

She raised her eyes to me and I got a look at her face. I could see the bruises across one side of her cheek. That son of a bitch. I was going to kill him.

The doctor moved over and I came to stand in front of her. "Are you okay?" I asked taking her chin in my hand.

She nodded biting on her lower lip. "I'm fine. Just a sprain and these," She said pointing to her cheek.

"How did he find you?" I asked and she told me the whole fucking story. When she was done I was ready to kill that bitch Victoria too.

Bella was released soon after and I stopped off at a pharmacy to get her some Tylenol. By the time we made it to the hotel it was almost midnight. When we got to the room Bella unlocked her door.

"You need to get some clothes." I said following behind her into her room.

"Why?"

"You aren't staying in here by yourself tonight."

"Jasper I'm fine. Really."

"I know that Bella, but he fucking grabbed you two blocks from here. Hell he probably knows where you're staying. Just please, for my piece of mind stay with me tonight."

"Fine." She sighed giving in.

I waited until she'd gotten a few things together and then led her over to my room. I gave her two Tylenol PM's and she was out by 12:30.

As soon as she was asleep I left the hotel and went to Masquerade. It was the only place I knew he might be and if I had to come here every night after Bella went to sleep then I would until he showed up. I went around the club twice and then took up residence at the bar so I could watch the door. I waited until 2 for him to come in and when he didn't I went back to the hotel.

Walking back into the room I could hear Bella whimpering in the bedroom. Going in I saw her tossing and turning on the bed.

Getting on my knees I whispered a shhh and that she was okay. It didn't seem to help. So I did the only other thing I could think of to do. Going into the bathroom I changed my jeans out for a pair of pajama pants. Coming back out she was lying on her side still whimpering with tears falling from her eyes now. Moving the covers I slid in behind her and got as close as I could.

*****************

_**Bella**_

I was dreaming about James. He was doing a whole lot of other things to me that he'd not gotten the chance to do earlier. I knew it was a dream and no matter what I did I couldn't make myself wake up. I was crying and begging Jasper in my head to help me.

All of a sudden warmth surrounded me and I was able to finally free my mind from him. Opening my eyes slowly the warmth was still there. It took about a second for me to know that it was Jasper. He was lying behind me and even as I realized it he pulled me tighter to his chest, his arm settling over my waist.

"Thank you," I whispered as I snuggled closer to him.

His other arm came under my neck and wrapped around me effectively holding me even tighter to him.

"Sleep Bella. I'm right here." He whispered back.

As my eyes drifted closed again I could have sworn I felt him kiss the back of my head just before his forehead was there resting against me.

The rest of the night I didn't dream again.

**********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	11. Day Nine Tuesday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Sorry to those I told this would be out yesterday, but I was sick so what can you do.  
**

********************

_**Bella**_

My eyes fluttered open to find that Jasper was still there with one of his arms still thrown over my waist. I could feel his breath as it grazed my neck every time he breathed out.

Last night had surprised me. I knew he would be angry about what happened, but what I didn't expect was the actual extent of that anger.

When he had come rushing into the room I could see that fury in his eyes. They are always a crystal clear blue, even when he would yell at me, but last night they had darkened to almost a slate gray and I was relieved to know it wasn't because of me, but for me. Because of that things had changed. He was my friend now.

Shifting slightly in the bed Jasper's arm tightened for a second and then relaxed once again. My arm was beginning to throb some, so I slowly raised his arm off me and slid to the edge of the bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom I went out into the living room.

Thankfully Jasper had thought to get regular Tylenol last night too. Pouring three into my hand I went back to the bathroom for water.

Once I'd taken them I gathered up my things and slipped out of the room.

Unlocking my door and going inside I went straight to the bathroom. Slipping my brace off I turned the water on. When it had heated up I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over me.

Twenty minutes later I was stepping out and getting dressed, slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and put my brace back on.

Walking back out to the living room I slipped on a pair of flip flops and went out the door, making my way to the elevator.

Getting to the lobby I filled a tray with a couple bagels and doughnuts, some coffee and orange juice. Waiting for the elevator to go back up I kept having to adjust the tray so it wouldn't slip out of my hands.

When it arrived the doors opened and there stood a frantic Jasper, shirtless and barefoot. Taking the tray out of my hand he jerked me into the elevator before the doors could close.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You weren't there when I got up. You wouldn't answer the phone or the door to your room. I…I got worried."

"I came down to get breakfast." I said motioning to the tray.

"I can see that now."

Fighting a smile I let my eyes roam over his appearance and asked, "If I wasn't down here where would you have gone like that?"

He looked down and finally seemed to noticed that he was only half dressed. "I guess I wasn't thinking, but you can't just leave without telling me, especially now. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

We made it up to the room and I unlocked Jasper's door while he continued to hold onto the tray. Setting it down on the table he grabbed a bagel and some coffee before sitting on the couch. I sat at the table and started picking at a doughnut.

It was quiet for awhile, I'd already finished eating before he spoke. "How is your wrist?"

"It's fine. A little sore this morning, but I took some Tylenol."

He nodded.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For last night. I was having a bad dream and then you were there. It helped."

"You're welcome. I tried to wake you up before getting in the bed. I…"

"It's fine Jasper. Don't worry about it."

He nodded once again. "Do you still want to go out today?"

"Yes," I answered automatically. "I won't let him keep me in my room. It happened and I want to forget about it."

"Okay. Let me go take a shower." He disappeared into the bedroom. Taking my coffee I went to look out the window.

I was still standing there when I heard the door open. Glancing over my shoulder I saw him watching me. Giving him a small smile I turned back to the window.

"Bella are you sure you want to go out?"

"Definitely. Did you get the tickets for tonight?"

"Yeah, nose bleed section, but it was the best I could do."

"That's okay. When does the game start?"

"7:00."

"Cool that will give us plenty of time at the museum. Are you ready?""Yep." He said grabbing the keys and walking to the door.

I set my coffee on the table and followed behind him. We stopped by my room so I could grab my purse. He was quiet in the elevator and the walk out to the car.

After we got in and I'd punched the address for the museum I said, "Let's have fun today. Forget all the shit that happened yesterday."

"I'll try, but I don't think I can forget it Bella."

I nodded with understanding. I wouldn't forget it, but I refused to let it derail the rest of our trip.

A little bit later we pulled into the parking lot of the museum and I could tell just from the front that it was going to be cool. There were dinosaurs perched on rocks in a fountain, plus flowers and trees around. The building itself was made of some kind of stone.

Walking in the limestone tiles underfoot housed fossils. It was really neat.

We decided after glancing around to start the tour of the museum in the _A Walk Through Time in Georgia_. It had dioramas and galleries depicting the sights and sounds of each of the geological regions. One of the dioramas had a walk through cave, while another held towering dinosaurs. In a third one you could see beneath the ocean's surface.

From there we moved to the _Giants of the Mesozoic_ area. It housed the largest dinosaurs. They looked like they were in battle. Also around the room you could find casts and replicas of fossils that had been found.

_Sensing Nature_ was the best part for me. There were interactive things for each of your five senses. You could play around with mirrors, water, and lasers, just to name a few things. Also we watched a tornado form. I tried to talk Jasper into doing his own weather report in the booth that was provided, but he declined.

_The Reflections of Culture_ section housed clothing and jewelry from different parts of the world. It showed how the adornment of people's bodies conveyed the way they lived.

We quickly made our way through the _World of Shells, First Georgians_, and _Conveyed in Clay _sections. They were okay just not the most interesting of everything else.

The star gallery was really cool though. Fiber optic lights that depicted the constellations. We walked around and Jasper pointed out the different ones.

We decided to do the IMAX Theater before lunch. Of course two movies were playing and we each wanted to see the opposite one. Not wanting to see both, since they were almost an hour long, we flipped a coin and ended up watching The Greatest Places one. It was not my choice, but I actually like it.

After we ate a lunch of sandwiches in the café at the museum we went over to the Rose Garden. I'm not a big rose fan, but the different colors that had bloomed made them beautiful to look at. We ended up spending about an hour just walking through them.

When we were done we still had plenty of time before the game. We decided to walk the trail of the Fernbank Forest, a 65-acre undisturbed hardwood forest. It was really nice. There were wildflowers and ferns spread out everywhere along with trees and shrubs of course. Everything was even labeled so we knew what we were looking at.

We saw a few squirrels, birds, and even a couple of turtles. Of course then I had to see a damn snake that slithered its freaky ass self across the pathway in front of us. Screaming I latched onto Jasper's arm. He laughed his ass off at me as I stood there trembling.

"Are you sure they aren't your greatest fear?" He asked.

"Yes, you should see the way I look when I see a clown. I've even cried a few times with them."

I felt his body shake with laughter once more.

"Fuck you, Jasper," I hissed and smacked his arm. Huffing I turned back the way we'd come, my eyes darting along the ground constantly.

He caught up and at first I thought he was going to be nice.

We'd been walking for a few minutes when I felt a tickle on the back of my neck. I swear I jumped five feet in the air. Spinning to look at him I found he was holding a piece of grass or something like that.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about." He said biting his lip to hide his smile.

"Whatever. You will pay for that."

"I'm not scared of you."

He passed by me and continued on to the car. Rolling my eyes I made sure to stay behind him from now on. I'd get him back somehow.

We made it to the car soon after and pulled out of the parking lot to head back to the hotel having a few more hours left before going to the game.

We watched TV in his room until 5:30.

In the car on the way to the stadium I asked, "So who is playing?"

"The Braves which is the Atlanta team and I don't know the other one." He said.

We got to the stadium about an hour before the game started and decided to walk around a little bit. We found out that the opposing team was the Devil Rays and I had an idea, if it worked out it would also let me get back at him for earlier.

"Okay I think that we need to make tonight more interesting and fun." I said as we stood looking at some team jerseys.

"I'm listening. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, since we're out of town and the Mariners aren't playing, we should pick a team and make a bet on who wins."

"Sounds fun, if your team wins what do you get?"

I smiled evilly, "If I win, tomorrow at Six Flags you have to ride everything I say, even the roller coasters."

"I don't do heights." He said crossing his arms.

"I know that's why I picked it. I told you I'd find a way to get back at you."

"That is pure evil."

"Once again I know this, but it doesn't change the terms."

"Fine, but if I win I get a favor to be asked at any time, even when we're back home."

I thought about it for a minute and then held out my hand. "Deal," I said as he shook it.

We flipped a coin to see who got the Braves and I won. I got us each a jersey and baseball cap to go with our team.

We looked around a few minutes more then grabbed a hot dog and beer before going to find our seats.

As we were getting settled he said, "I never took you for someone who likes baseball."

"My dad loves it and got me hooked. You didn't think I'd drive the car I do either."

"True," He said smiling. "You have surprised me Ms. Swan."

I grinned and stood as the National Anthem started.

The game was a fucking nail biter. Both teams scored a run in the first inning and it stayed that way until the fifth when the Devil Rays scored two.

During the seventh inning stretch Jasper ran to get us another beer while I ran to the bathroom.

The end of the ninth found me on the edge of my seat. My team was still down two runs and we had two outs with one on base.

Jasper was grinning from ear to ear; well he was until the batter hit a homerun that is. He complained and grumbled under his breath while I jumped around like a complete idiot.

In the twelfth inning the same batter from earlier stepped up to the plate and hit another homerun winning the game for me.

I gloated, how could I not. "Take that Whitlock,' I said shaking his shoulder and laughing.

"Stupid team, stupid ballgame, stupid fucking bet," He spat out.

"Someone's a sore loser," I smirked.

"Whatever."

I was grinning like a fool and when he looked over at me I crossed my eyes sending him into a fit of laughter too.

Regaining his composure he said, "How am I supposed to act mad when you do shit like that?"

"That was the whole point," I said smiling. "My job is done."

Rolling his eyes we turned to the sky as the first fireworks started.

Thirty minutes later we were heading back to the car.

On the drive he said, "So I've been thinking…"

"Really, I know it's a hard thing for you to do." I said laughing quietly to myself.

"Shut up and listen. I've been thinking that we really don't need two hotel rooms anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Do you honestly think you'll be sleeping in your room for the rest of the time we're here?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because 1) I don't know if the police have picked up James yet and 2) If you have another dream I can't be there to help you."

"They haven't." I whispered.

"What?"

"Picked up James. The police said they would call if they got him, but since I didn't know his last name or anything it might not happen. They knew where Victoria worked, but they really couldn't arrest her for anything with no proof that she called him."

"Phone records."

"Yeah, but they can't know what they talked about." I explained. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. I knew he was worried so I continued, "Fine. I'll stay with you, but only if Alice can get a refund for the next couple of days."

"Thank you, Bella."

I didn't say anything, but 45 minutes later I was putting my clothes in my bag and searching the room for anything else I may have overlooked.

That night as I crawled into the bed and watched Jasper come out of the bathroom in only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms; my brain went into overtime. I couldn't help but think, _what in the hell had I just gotten myself into?_

****************

_**Jasper**_

Slipping out of the bed when Bella was finally asleep I pulled on my jeans and a t-shirt. Driving over to Masquerade I let the anger of what James did take me over once again. I waited for two hours for him to show up, but at 3 I finally had to acknowledge that he wasn't coming.

I made my way back to the hotel and found Bella still asleep. She was quiet tonight so that was good. Changing clothes I crawled into my bed and quickly fell asleep.

************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	12. Day Ten Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

********************

**_Jasper_**

Being startled awake at 8:00 in the morning by a girl bouncing on your bed should be a good thing. If she's sitting on top of you that is and not jumping on the bed like Bella was doing right now.

"What the fuck, Bella?" I asked flipping over and burying my head under a pillow.

"It's Six Flags today, let's get up and get moving."

"It's too early." Especially when I didn't get to sleep until almost 4 something she didn't need to know.

"Come on Jasper. They open at 9 and you need to shower and we need to get breakfast and…"

Rolling over quickly, I swept her legs out from under her and brought her down beside me, successfully cutting off her incessant rambling.

"What the hell are you on this morning? You're never this hyper." I asked holding her down.

"I know I was thirsty so I went to the vending machine and they had redbull I've never tried one and so I got two and drank both dude they fucked me all up I can't sit still," She said all in one breath.

"God," I said rolling my eyes. "We need to get some food in you. Maybe it will counter act everything."

"I know we need breakfast and then to go and to…."

"Stop," I said putting my hand over her mouth. "Just stop."

She nodded and I rolled off the bed. Grabbing some jeans I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I came out she was pacing around the room like a caged tiger.

"You are going to seriously drive me crazy today if you can't calm down." I said shaking my head.

"I'll be good can we go now I'm really hungry." She said keeping up her constant movement.

Walking out to the car or I was walking she was skipping I asked, "Where do you want to eat at?"

"McDonald's," She said as she did a little twirl and fell.

Sighing I reached down to help her stand back up. I quickly got her in the car before she hurt herself and drove to the fast food restaurant.

Standing in line she continued to bounce in place.

When it was our turn she stepped forward and said, "I'll have a Number 1 with a large cof…"

Wrapping my arms around her body and slapping my hand over her mouth I said, "She'll have an orange juice with the number 1 and I'll take the same."

The worker laughed quietly and I handed over money still keeping my hand plastered to her face.

She was mumbling something incoherently and I whispered in her ear, "If you can behave I'll let go."

At her nod I slowly stepped back and removed my hand. She glanced back over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"No coffee. You're hyper enough."

"Okay," She said shrugging her shoulders.

We ate quickly and then drove over to Six Flags. Bella was still having trouble staying still. I could tell she was trying hard to keep herself contained though.

Walking across the parking lot to the front gate I was eyeing the roller coasters that were visible with trepidation.

Catching the look on my face when she whirled around from the ticket counter she said, "We'll start out slow and work up. Don't worry, you'll be safe."

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that." I said.

Smiling at me she grabbed my arm and skipped to the front gate.

The first ride was the Wile E. Coyote Cannon Blaster. It was a kid's roller coaster and I mentally started thinking of ways to kill her and get away with it.

Then we went into the Monster Mansion.

As we were going in she asked, "You aren't scared of the dark right?"

I turned my attention to if I could just dump her body here and be done with it.

After the monster house we rode the bumper cars, merry-go-round and old timey cars. All perfectly acceptable rides in my book. Then we rode on a train and a splashdown log water ride. Again all fine.

Little did I know she was leading me into a false sense of security because as soon as we stepped out of the log she said clapping and smiling evilly, "It's time for the bet."

I cringed and planted my feet. Seriously I'm a pussy when it comes to shit like this.

Folding her arms she asked, "Are you going to renege on the bet Whitlock?"

"No, I just need to work up to it."

"We've ridden eight rides already how much more worked up can you get?"

"I can get worked up a lot more baby," I said wiggling my eyebrows, trying to distract her. It didn't work.

"Perv. Let's go," She said turning and almost running away. I didn't move. Glancing back over her shoulder she stopped. Turning around she planted her hands on her hips and actually started tapping her foot in a very Alice-like way.

"How can you be that scared? You fly in an airplane and have no problem."

"In a plane I don't sit by the window and I can't see the ground. This is totally different," I said waving my hand to the coaster behind her.

She narrowed her eyes and got a little smirk on her face before she said, "I double dog dare you."

"What are we five?"

"No, but you're acting like it so I thought I would too."

"Fine, but if I die, I will haunt your ass. If I puke it will be on you, and if I pass out you are in so much fucking trouble when I wake up."

"Whatever. Now come on," She said and I followed behind her until we came to a wooden coaster.

"The Scream Machine," I said reading the sign. "You couldn't have picked a different one first?"

"No, wooden coasters are classic. I'm saving the worst ones for last because you will probably flip on those."

"Why?"

"Not telling, just trust me." She said swaying from side to side.

And I did. We rode the Scream Machine and it wasn't too bad. As long as I kept my eyes closed I was fine.

From there we moved on to the Ninja and the Mind Bender. Again on the first one I kept my eyes closed, but it didn't stop me from hearing the screams coming from Bella who was having a grand ole time apparently. On the second one I kept one eye open and it still wasn't bad.

By the time we'd ridden the Ninja again and the Cyclone I was a pro, both eyes open and hands in the air.

We even rode the other ones a second time so I could get the thrill from them too.

Deciding to get a bite to eat before we tackled the other four that were according to Bella the worst ones we went in search of a restaurant.

While we were eating she said, "See I told you this would be fun."

"You were right. It is fun." I grudgingly agreed.

We ate for a few minutes before I asked, "So what with the last four?"

"Well, The Batman ride your feet dangle, Superman you're strapped facedown, The Georgia Scorcher--you stand up in it, and Goliath is the biggest one."

"Okay, are you sure I should have eaten before hand?"

'Yes, you'll be fine. I'll be right beside you."

I nodded and we finished up lunch.

"Which one first?" She asked as we stood in the middle of the park."The biggest one."

She started walking away and I followed behind catching up to her quickly and taking her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Please Bella."

She glanced down once and then back up to my face, whatever she found must have shown that I really was worried about this because she just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

I don't know why I grabbed her hand, but it was nice. When I finally saw the ride I started to stop, but she squeezed my hand and I continued on. I could do this. Getting in line she tried to pull away, but I just clung to her hand tighter.

When we got on the coaster I finally let go and she patted my shoulder while we were waiting for it to begin.

After riding it and getting back to the start position I really wanted to kiss the ground. I'd made the mistake of looking over the side of the car on top of the first hill and that's what did it. I think I was actually shaking. Bella didn't say anything just took my hand and led me away.

We walked for a few minutes before she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." I said taking a deep breath.

She waited until I squeezed her hand and then she said, "I think we'll skip the superman ride.""Why?"

"Because you have to stare at the ground on it."

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's go."She smirked over at me for using her line and dragged me to the ride.

It wasn't that bad. I did keep my eyes closed, but still I rode the damn thing.

Batman and the Georgia Scorcher weren't bad at all and we rode them two more times.

When we were done with those we rode Thunder River, a water ride, and played a few games.

Bella wanted a funnel cake before we called it a day. I was hesitant on giving her sugar, but she promised it would be okay.

We shared one topped with powered sugar and strawberries. It was the best thing I'd ever had in my mouth, food wise anyway.

We were leaving the park when we passed an old time portrait studio. I dragged Bella somewhere this time.

After looking over the different pictures we decided to do two. That way when we got home we could each keep one.

Mine was a civil war theme. I wore the confederate uniform and posed behind Bella in her Gone with the Wind era dress. She looked pretty cute.

She decided on a saloon theme for hers. I wore a duster and cowboy hat, holding a gun in one hand. Bella came out dressed like a saloon girl, with fishnet stockings and a short dress. The photographer set her up on a fake bar with one foot propped up behind me while the other hung down in front. One of her hands was around my neck and the other was clutched around a Jim Beam bottle. Bringing my empty hand up I wrapped it around the back of her calf, it was so soft…

"Um…Jasper?"

"Huh."

"He's taken the picture."

"Okay."

"Can you help me down now?" She asked and I noticed I was slowly rubbing my hand up and down the back of her leg and not paying attention to anything else.

"Yeah," I said quickly. "Sorry."

Reaching up I help her off the bar not meeting her eyes.

After we got our pictures we headed out to the car. Both of us were quiet. I was starting to think about Bella in ways that I shouldn't. She was my friend now and that was it. Up until a week and a half ago she wasn't even that, so why in the hell was I having these thoughts now. Fuck I was in trouble.

By the time we got back to the hotel, Bella had crashed. She didn't even wake up when I carried her to the room.

Once I got her situated I was pleased to find that it was pretty early. I would have a long time to wait tonight. Slipping out of the room around 9 I headed to Masquerade.

The first couple of hours were spent ignoring the women that came over. As the night wore on I started to get frustrated. I needed to find him before we left Sunday morning.

Just as I was about to give up hope of him showing up tonight he walked in with the red headed bitch. God I wish I could beat the shit out of her too, but since I couldn't I'd just have to take it out on him. Smirking to myself I watched while they separated and quickly found someone else to hang out with.

My eyes stayed on James and the blond he danced with all night.

Around 2 I noticed him and the blond appeared to be getting ready to leave. Making my way quickly to the door and outside I walked around the side of the building and waited. They would have to come this way to get to the parking lot.

As they came around the corner James had his arm thrown around the girl's shoulders and he was saying something in her ear.

He didn't even notice me standing there until I spoke.

"Leave." I said turning my eyes to the girl.

She looked back and forth between the two of us. I'm sure she could see the anger written all over my face, hell she could probably feel it pouring off me in waves. It probably also didn't escape her notice that James was sneering at me.

"What…?"

"Leave." I repeated. "And be glad that I was here because what he's going to get might have been you later when he was done."

She finally backed away from him and passed by me quickly. We didn't move until we heard her car start and pull away.

As soon as she was gone we were on each other, both of us getting in a few punches before I slammed him into the wall, one of my arms across his neck to hold him in place.

"Did you honestly think you would get away with hurting her?" I asked giving him a punch to the kidney.

"Whatever, she was a fucking tease." He said trying to push me off.

"I don't give a damn if she had rubbed herself all over you in your bed naked before changing her mind. You don't fucking put your hands on a girl like that, especially her." I growled bringing my fist around to connect with his nose.

He finally pulled my arm away and got off two hits to the side of my eye and ribs before I caught him under the chin with an uppercut. His head snapped back slightly and I took the opportunity to land another punch in his stomach dropping him to his knees.

I brought my fist down a couple of more times before he started to slump forward. Crouching down I pulled his hair to bring his face back up.

"This is over. I could take you to the police, but you'd get a slap on the wrist and sent on your merry way. Just remember if I have to do this again, you won't be found."

I didn't wait for a response, I don't even know if he could give me one at the moment. Standing back up I slammed his head into my knee. He fell backwards into the building and I turned toward the car.

As I made my way back to the hotel, I started to feel the hits he had gotten in.

Walking quickly through the lobby I kept my head down. Thankfully it was so late nobody was around except for the desk clerk who was engrossed in something else.

Getting to the room Bella was still out. Grabbing my pajama pants I went into the bathroom.

_This will be a fun conversation tomorrow, _I thought as I finally took in what I looked like. My left eye was already bruising and swelled along with some of my cheek. Checking my hand which was starting to throb I saw that the skin on my knuckles was broken some. Peeling off my shirt I was also sporting a few bruises along my rib cage, but nothing was broken so that was good.

Turning the shower on I ran out to the living room and grabbed a couple of Tylenol PM's. After taking them I slid my jeans off and stepped into the shower letting the heat start to work out whatever soreness I was already feeling.

When I was done I went out and slipped into the other bed. I watched Bella until the Tylenol started to kick in and I felt my eyelids begin to close. Rolling over to face the other way I pulled the covers over my head and drifted off to sleep.

********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	13. Day Eleven Thursday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

********************

**_Bella_**

Rolling over this morning I had to smile. The only part of Jasper I could see was the top of the back of his head he was so snuggled under the blankets. Checking the clock I saw it was only 8. Deciding to get up I made my way into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes out of my bag.

I took a quick shower and went out into the living room. Jasper was still asleep and I figured since we were only going to the Coca Cola place we had plenty of time and he didn't need to be woken up yet.

Grabbing my laptop off the table I pulled up my email. I hadn't checked it since we'd been here, so I wasn't surprised that I had about 150.

Systematically I went through deleting the junk ones and moving my fanfic alerts to a folder. I'd read those when I got home. When I was finished I was left with seven emails. Two from Alice and Rose, and one each from Edward, Emmett, and my dad.

Pulling up the first of Alice's I saw that it was dated the night we first got here and after I'd already spoken to her…

_Belly,_

_I know you're mad, but please just try. I need you and Jasper both in our lives. This whole group doesn't work without you two. It's gotten so hard and we can't keep trying to keep the peace, it doesn't' work anyway. Please, please, please, just be nice and try. _

_Love you,_

_Ally_

I didn't reply. Deleting it I pulled up her second one. It was sent a little after I hung up with her Saturday night…

_Belly,_

_So glad you two are getting along. I told you that would happen. Jasper really is a great guy and you're finally seeing what we been saying for three years. The others were thrilled to hear about everything too. Continue to have fun and bring me a present. See you at the airport. Call if you get a chance._

_Love Ally_

Laughing at her present comment I hit reply…

_Ally,_

_Sorry it took so long to reply. You four were right. Jasper is the guy you've all known from the beginning. We've had a lot of fun and I find that I hate having wasted three years on finding that out. See you soon._

_Love Belly_

After hitting send I pulled up the first of Rose's. It like Alice's was the night we came here.

_Bells,_

_Sorry, sorry, sorry. That's all I can really say. We didn't want to do this, but it needed to be done. Have fun and try not to kill him. Talk to you soon._

_Love Rose_

_P.S. It was Edward's idea that they take your cards. I love him, but if you want to kill anyone make it him._

Once again I deleted the first one and pulled up the second one. It was sent yesterday…

_Bells,_

_Alice said you were having fun. I'm glad. I was also pissed that you went off on her, but I figured it would happen with one of us. Just glad it wasn't me because I would have beaten your ass. Love you though. Continue having fun and do something crazy. Talk to you soon._

_Love Rose_

Hitting reply I typed out a quick response…

_Rose, _

_Believe me I know you would kick my ass and Emmett has already threatened to have you do it, so don't worry I won't do anything else like that again. How crazy do you expect me to get? I'm not that wild. Tell Edward I'll get him back somehow and he won't know when. I'll see you on Sunday. _

_Love you,_

_Bells_

_P.S. Jasper wants the mustang and I'm thinking you should let him get it if he decides to. It's the least you could do._

Hitting send I looked over the last three I figured my dad's would be the most sedate of the three so I opened his first…

_Bells,_

_Hope you're okay. I was worried that you'd be upset, but from what Alice said you and this guy Jasper needed this. Have fun, you're almost out of school and then it's on to the real world. Call me when you get back to Seattle._

_Dad_

_P.S. Tell Jasper if he bothers you I will shoot him._

I hit reply quickly…

_Dad_

_I'm fine. I was mad at first, but everything is okay now. Jasper and I are getting along now and having fun. We've done a lot of stuff, including going to a baseball game. _

_He saw a picture of my car and I told him about some of the other ones you've done. I think he wants the mustang, he's already got one now, just a different model, so you would be happy. If he does Rose will let him have it, so don't worry about taking sides. _

_You don't have to shoot him either, so stop worrying there. _

_I'll call Sunday night._

_Love Bells_

Turning to the last two emails I saw they both came in the night after we'd gotten here.

Edward's was straight forward…

_Swan, _

_Sorry, but it had to be done. Don't hate us. Have fun. Jasper's a great guy and you two can get along if you just let each other in. I've asked him to keep an eye on you, let him please. It will make me feel better. Talk to you soon._

_Cullen_

I rolled my eyes, if he only knew. Hitting reply I typed him out a message….

_Cullen,_

_Just got your email. I don't hate you guys. Might have if I wasn't having the fun you wanted me too. Jasper's keeping me safe so don't worry. I'll see you soon. Oh and I know it was your idea on the cards I'll get you back one day. I've already told Rose._

_Swan_

Emmett's email was typical and had me having to cover my mouth so I wouldn't wake Jasper with my laughing.

_Bells,_

_I would say sorry, but I'm not. You needed this. Thought my idea was better, but got overruled. If Jasper acts like a dick let me know and I'll kick his ass when he gets home. Go a little crazy while you're there, lord knows you need to have some fun. Get drunk, have sex, or whatever. JUST HAVE FUN!!!!!!! Also I had nothing to do with thinking of the plan, just carried out what I was told to do, so if you're mad be mad at the others._

_See you later._

_Love ya, _

_Em_

Shaking my head and still laughing quietly I sent one back…

_Em,_

_I'm having fun and Jasper's being nice, so no worries there. Not mad at anybody, so no worries there either. Jasper's watching out for me so you'll need to thank him when we get back. I haven't gotten drunk nor had sex, so I know you'll be disappointed, but you'll get over it. See you soon. _

_Give Ally and Rose a hug for me. Talk to you later._

_Love ya too_

_Bells._

Sending it off I decided to check on how to get to Macon and research all there was to do. Most of it was museums and after a little while I decided that I didn't want to really to hang out there all day. Pulling up Google I checked around to see if there was anything else. After about twenty minutes I came across a little place called Helen. It looked really cute and had a few more things than Macon did. Checking the

distance I figured we could do an extra hour in the car to get there.

Once I'd written down directions I shut my laptop down and checked the clock. It was already 10:00.

I decided to order breakfast through room service and then I'd wake Jasper up. Looking over the menu I decided just to go with Pancakes and bacon. Placing the order I only had to wait about ten minutes before a knock came at the door. I took the tray from the bellhop and placed it on the table. Giving him a tip I shut the door and turned to get everything situated.

Hearing the bedroom door open I glanced quickly over my shoulder. The sight that met my eyes had me completely spinning around.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I asked taking in his black eye and cheek, plus the slight bruising over his ribs.

"It's nothing." He said stopping just outside the bedroom door.

"Bullshit. You didn't look like that last night. Where the hell did you go?"

"Bella, just leave it alone."

"No. I want to know what happened."

"I had an issue to deal with; I dealt with it last night after you went to sleep."

I pondered his words for about a second before understanding hit. "You went after James didn't you?"

He nodded and I got pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked trying to control my voice.

Apparently I didn't do a good job because his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "What was I thinking? Maybe the fact that he had hurt you."

"And? You should have just left it alone."

"That wasn't going to happen."

"Why couldn't you just call the police then?"

"For what? He would barely get into trouble. This way maybe he'll think before he tries it with someone else."

"Fuck Jasper, he could have hurt you."

"Well he didn't. I'm fine probably feeling a whole lot better than he is now."

"That's beside the point."

'What is the point then Bella because I'm having trouble understanding why you are so mad? You were fine when I hit him the first time, but now you'll all holier than thou with forgiveness or some shit like that. He hit you and would have done god knows what else if he'd had the chance. So tell me what the fuck I did wrong."

"You could get into trouble you idiot. Did you stop to think about that? Obviously not by the looks of your face."

"Really? Do you honestly believe he's going to go waltzing into the police station and say '_hey this guy beat me up because I attacked his friend'_? Are you really that stupid?" He sneered.

Fuck him. Walking over I brought my hand around.

As soon as my hand connected I knew it was wrong, but so was he. Pushing past him I tried to go into the bedroom, but he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall.

"We are not finished." He said. "Care to explain why you hit me?"

"No, now let me go." I said trying to get move him back.

"Not to you tell me why?"

"I don't have to tell you shit. You don't feel the need to explain anymore either."

"There's nothing to explain. He hurt you and I hurt him. What more do you want?"

"Why? Why would you put yourself in danger like that? Why would you even want to?"

"Because I care about you. Because when I walked in that hospital room and saw you it about took me to my knees." He said and all my angry left me.

Searching his eyes I didn't even get his name out before his lips crashed into mine. It took about a second before my lips were moving with his. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I allowed him the chance to explore. God he tasted good.

I whimpered as his hands found their way into my hair. My hands copied his and I took the opportunity to pull him even closer.

The movement must have triggered something because he suddenly jerked away, his hands dropping to his sides as mine did.

Gasping for air I tried to will my heart into slowing down. He didn't say a word just turned around and went back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. I thought about following in behind him, but I still wasn't able to wrap my head around what just happened.

I was still standing by the door having not moved an inch when it opened again. He was dressed and without a word he walked to the main door and left. Sliding down the wall I was still standing against I put my head on my knees and I waited.

****************

_**Jasper**_

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why the hell did I kiss her? _Because you wanted to dumb ass_, my brain said as I stepped off the elevator in the lobby.

Walking outside I turned to the left and made my way down to the sidewalk. I didn't even want to worry about the car.

For the next few hours I walked and thought.

I shouldn't have kissed Bella of that I was certain, no matter if I had thought about doing it before. She had never given any sign that she'd wanted me too and I was no better than James when I had pressed her against the wall in anger and kissed her. I was a hypocrite that's for damn sure.

I knew that when I got back to the room last night and saw what I looked like, knowing it would be worse in the morning, that she would be angry. I never expected to get as mad as I did when she had question why I did it, that much should have be obvious. I shouldn't have gotten upset though her points were valid, and I should have rejoiced in the fact that she was worried about me, but no I had to pretty much call her stupid.

Then she'd slapped me again and I couldn't stop myself from latching on to her waist and pushing her into the wall. When she had questioned me on why I had even wanted to help her I once again found I couldn't stop myself from blurting out that I cared about her.

I watched the anger leave her eyes when I said the words and it destroyed whatever brain cells I had. In that moment all I wanted to know was what she tasted like and it was amazing. My hands had fisted in her hair and I vaguely heard her whimper. A sound that I wanted to hear again, but then she'd pulled me closer and what I was doing suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

Jerking away I had left not saying a word, hell I don't even think I looked at her. Fuck. I needed to fix this. I'd just gotten her as a friend I would not lose her now.

Checking my watch I saw I'd been gone almost four hours. Looking around I noticed I'd probably just been walking around the block over and over again. The hotel was just ahead. I made my way to it and slowly upstairs.

*****************

_**Bella**_

After sitting on the floor for awhile my butt started to go to sleep. Pulling myself up I went over to the couch. I had so many questions running through my head right now.

Where was he? Why did he leave? Did he regret doing it because I sure as hell didn't? It's funny too because yesterday I probably would have.

Fuck of course he regretted it or he wouldn't have left. It was just the heat of the moment and he would never look at you that way.

What do we do now? Act like it never happened, talk about it. Shit I didn't know what to fucking do and I wouldn't until I knew how he would react. Damn it I already knew the answer to that one--he'd left hadn't he.

Sighing I glanced at the clock; rubbing my eyes to make sure I'd seen the time clearly I looked again. He'd been gone four hours. Fuck.

Standing up I started to clean up the breakfast we'd never gotten too. Just as I placed the last of the plates on the tray I heard him unlocking the door.

When it opened I didn't even turn around. It seemed like forever before he shut the door.

"Bella, I…" He started to say and I didn't want to hear it.

"It's fine Jasper."

"No I…"

I cut him off again. "Don't. Just forget about it."

I heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything else. He was probably glad I said it first, so he wouldn't have too.

Picking the tray up I turned to take it out in the hall. Not realizing he was so close I slammed into him tipping the tray and everything on it all over me.

"Damn it," I muttered as I bent down to clean up. I quickly tried to put everything back on the tray when his hand on my arm stopped me.

"I'll get it. Go change."

"I've got it." I said pulling my arm free.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I knew he wasn't talking about the food.

"Why?" I asked looking up into his eyes. He didn't say anything and I continued, "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Once everything was off the floor I stood quickly. Walking toward the bedroom I took a look back over my shoulder. He was sitting on his knees watching me walk away. My eyes locked with his before I turned back toward the bedroom and a shower.

The rest of the afternoon we didn't speak. He stayed in the living room and I only went out there once to grab my laptop.

Everything was so confusing. I don't know when I started caring about him, but I did none the less. God I was so screwed.

Around 7 I was watching a movie on my computer when he knocked on the door.

"I ordered dinner; it should be here in a minute." He said opening it up.

I nodded to let him know I heard him. He shut the door back and I let out a deep breath. Closing my laptop I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

_Just go eat Bella, _I told myself. _You don't have to talk to him. You don't have to tell him you are okay with the kiss or that you'd wouldn't mind if he did it again._

_FUUUUUUCKKKKKK. _I screamed in my head. How had I gone from hating him two weeks ago to wanting him to kiss me now?

Hearing a knock on the outer door I stood walking to the bathroom first. After washing my hands I stepped out and went into the living room.

Jasper had his back to me, busy getting the things off the dinner tray.

"I got you a hamburger and fries."

"Thanks." I said coming around to sit in the chair across from him.

The beginning of dinner was quiet. I hated that we had reverted back to something just over what we used to be.

Finally having enough of the silence I said, "I'm sorry."

His head snapped up and his eyes locked on mine. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"For the way I acted this morning. I know you only went after James to protect me. I shouldn't have gotten mad like I did."

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should do that. I knew you would be mad, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to make sure he didn't come after you again."

"I know that now."

"I'm also sorry for treating you like he did."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief hoping he wasn't going where I think he was going.

"I did the same thing. I'm a hypocrite and it was a mistake."

"Stop."

"No, I pushed you against the wall like he did; I kissed you just like he did. I was wrong and it was wrong."

"STOP!" I shouted standing up. "Don't you ever say that again."

"It's the truth."

"No. They were completely different."

"How?" He asked standing up too.

"Because with you I wasn't scared." I said my voice breaking. His mouth fell open as I started to back up. Just as I got to the door I whispered, "I don't think it was a mistake."

I didn't look back to see if he heard me. Shutting the door I sank down on the end of the bed and let the tears fall. Did he honestly think he was anything like James? He was so much better. He'd proven that last night when he went after him.

I don't know how long I sat there before he opened the door. Closing my eyes I waited for him to say something. I heard him come closer and drop to his knees.

His fingers rested on my chin tilting my head up. "Look at me, Bella."

Opening my eyes slowly I stared into his eyes as his thumb brushed the tears away.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked quietly.

"About what?"

"About it not being a mistake."

I nodded slowly and that was all he needed. His lips for the second time today crashed into mine. Our tongues came out to meet each other midway before he won the battle. Raising up slightly on his knees he never broke the kiss as he continued up to standing bringing me with him. His hands were on my hips tugging me closer while mine fisted into his hair.

Finally pulling away when we both needed air he rested his forehead against mine. Staring into his eyes I said, "This changes everything."

"I know and I'm okay with that."

"Me too." I said giving him a small smile.

I saw the corner of his mouth twitch so I pulled his lips back to mine.

A little while later while he was taking a shower I changed for bed. It was still early, but everything that happened today had just completely wore me out. By the time he was done I was in my bed. As he came out of the bathroom I let my eyes rake over him. He slid into his bed and we lay there watching each other.

"You know we never got to the Coca Cola plant today." I said.

"That's okay. I don't like coke that much anyway." He said back with a smile.

"So what do we do know?"

"We do what we've been doing, just with a few changes."

"Like what?"

"Now we can kiss." He said matter-of-factly.

"Really, just because you got two doesn't mean you're going to get more," I teased.

"Actually I got more than two, but that's okay if you don't want to do it again."

"I never said that."

"Are you sure?" He asked sliding over in his bed moving the covers away so he could get up.

My eyes followed him as I nodded and slid back pulling the covers down on one side of my bed.

He slipped in and pulled me flush against him. His mouth didn't make it to mine and that was perfectly fine because instead his lips ghosted across my jaw, down to my neck, and back up to my ear lightly grazing the bottom with his teeth.

I really tried to stifle the yawn that worked itself out, but there was no help for it. I heard him chuckle quietly.

"Go to sleep." He said and started to get up.

"No," I said gripping his shoulders. "Stay right here."

He looked at me for a minute before nodding and tucking me in under his chin. As my eyes drifted closed I felt him kiss my forehead. Sighing in content I fell into the best night of sleep I've ever had.

********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	14. Day Twelve Friday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Jasper **_

I woke up this morning to Bella's hair tickling my nose since she was still pressed against me. I could feel her breaths caress my chest every time she breathed out. Yesterday had been such a whirlwind of emotion. I had thought she'd want to forget about everything, so when I'd come in the room after my walk and she'd said it I wasn't surprised, but damn if I didn't like hearing it. After dinner though when she said she hadn't thought it was a mistake I couldn't tell you how my heart soared to hear those words come out of her mouth. I'd waited to follow her just to get it into my head that she'd actually said it, but eventually I couldn't wait I had to make sure from her.

I'd never felt more relieved when she'd confirmed everything. Kissing Bella when we weren't upset was much better I found out. Last night I had wanted nothing more than to just hold her while we slept, but I wasn't about to make that assumption, but she'd surprised me again, a very pleasant surprise, by wanting me to stay with her. I'd gone on to have the best sleep in forever which brought me back to here. Holding her to me and just feeling her warm body against mine.

She shifted slightly causing me to glance down. Her head had pulled back and I could now see her face, a small smile playing on her lips. I really should let her sleep, but now that I could kiss her I couldn't help myself. Lowering my head I lightly brushed my lips against hers. Her smile got bigger as did mine.

"Good morning," She sighed without opening her eyes.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"I did. And you?"

"You have no idea."

She finally opened those chocolate eyes to me and for the first time I got lost in their depths.

"You okay?" She asked when I continued to stare at her.

"Huh…oh…um yeah?"

She giggled at my incoherency, but let out a full laugh when our stomachs growled at the same time.

'I guess that mean we have to get up." I said chuckling along with her.

"If we should. We do have a two hour drive ahead of us."

"Where are we going again?"

"Well we were going to Macon, but after checking yesterday morning I changed my mind. We're going to Helen now, it's North instead of South. It has shops, mini golf and a river you can float down."

"Does that mean I get to see you in that bathing suit again?"

"It does. Why did you like it?"

"I did, almost too much."

She smiled, kissed me once, and slid out of the bed. Leaning over me when she was standing she whispered against my lips, "The feeling was mutual, so much so that at times I wanted to lick you."

Turning around we a giggle she disappeared into the bathroom quickly leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

Shaking my head when I heard the tap turn on I finally pulled myself up.

Knocking on the bathroom door I asked, "Do you want to eat here on the road?"

"It doesn't matter." She called, "What time is it?"

Checking the clock I said, "9."

"It's probably better if we eat on the way. It takes two hours to get there."

"Okay." I said before going out into the living room.

Bella came out a little while later wearing the same thing she wore to White Water.

"I figured we could float the river first and then change before walking around." She said setting a bag down.

I nodded and stood to go take my shower kissing her on the cheek before going into the bedroom. Now that I was able to do it I was going to do it every chance I got.

Coming back out of the bedroom a few minutes later carrying a pair of jeans and my boots, I found her sitting on the couch with her laptop.

Glancing up she said, "You can put those in my bag."

"What are you doing?" I asked putting everything away and making sure she had towels.

"Checking email."

"Anything good?"

"The usual junk I checked it yesterday morning too."

"Oh. Are you ready?"

"Yep." She said shutting the computer.

Grabbing up the bag and keys we headed out the door.

We stopped off at Chick-fil-A for breakfast before getting on the highway. While we ate she told me about the emails she'd gotten from the others yesterday morning. I had to laugh at them because they were our friends and it didn't surprise me at all what they'd said. Then she had to relay the message from her dad. The look on my face must have been one of fear because she just patted my arm and told me not to worry, that she had told him I was being good.

I gave her a big grin and we fell into a comfortable silence.

Two hours and 15 minutes after leaving the hotel we pulled into a parking spot in Helen. I have to say the town was pretty cool. It looked like a little German village in architecture, even the Wendy's.

We headed over to float the river first like we'd decided. We found the place to get tubes and I watched while she took her sundress off not even trying to hide my ogling. She smirked and gave me the same attention when I removed my shirt.

Floating this time was a lot more fun than the last time. We kept splashing each other and laughing. I even dumped her out of the tube trying to be funny only to have her do the same to me which wasn't as funny.

It took about thirty minutes to make it all the way around. When we were done and had changed, we walked down to the mini golf course.

While we were getting our putters and balls I asked, "You want to make a bet?"

"Sure."

"Okay, if I win then I get the favor like before…"

"And if I win you have to go on the sky lift at Stone Mountain tomorrow."

I huffed, "Why do you insist on taking me up in the air where I can see the ground?"

"Because it's fun to see you squirm."

"Whatever."

"Take it or leave it."

"Fine." I said and we shook on it.

I won thank god, but just barely. Bella was actually quiet coordinated when it came to the game.

Leaving the mini golf place we walked to a building where you could feed some bears. A few of them reminded me of Emmett. Especially the one that appeared to be scratching itself.

When we left there a shop across the street caught my eye.

Turning to Bella I asked, "Do you have any tattoos?"

"No, you?"

"Nope." I said. "But I want one."

"Me too." She said, "We'll have to go when we get back."

"How about if we get it now?" I asked.

"What?" She asked in confusion. I pointed across the street and her eyes finally went to where I was looking.

"I don't know," She said biting her lip.

"Come on. Emmett said to do something crazy."

She thought about it for a few more seconds, but finally agreed.

Grabbing her hand I pulled her across the street and we walked in.

It took us a minute to decide on the ones we wanted. I decided to get the Chinese symbol for strength on my right bicep. Simple and easy. Bella went with a butterfly on the back of her neck. I was done before she was mainly because hers had color. While I waited for them to finish up I just held her hand. Every now and then she would wince, but otherwise she was fine.

When it was finally done and they had explained how to take care of everything we left the shop.

Walking back down to the other shops I said, "I'm glad our friends did this whole thing for us."

"I am too." She whispered.

I smiled down at her and slipped my hand into hers. We continued to walk down the sidewalk until we came upon a restaurant and her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"A little."

We went inside and after we ate we went into the shops we'd passed earlier in the day. Most of the stores had t-shirts or little knick-knacks in them.

Three stores Bella really seemed to like over the others.

The first one had glass blown objects and you could even watch a guy make something. They had a lot of cool things. Cake toppers, little animals, names and all kinds of other things. I think she would have spent all day in there. I looked around while she watched a fish be made. When he was done we decided to head to the next place.

While we were walking once again holding hands I asked, "You didn't want anything?"

"Of course, but I'd hate to have it get broken on the plane Sunday."

I nodded understanding. With her luck she'd find something she loved and that would happen.

The second shop was a candle place and once again you could watch someone make a very decorative candle. She bought something here, a red and black candle made into a flower.

The last store was my favorite just as much as it seemed to be hers. The Candy Store. As soon as we got in the door we walked away from each other. I went off into the room with the hard candy, jellybeans, suckers, and other stuff like that. She made a beeline for the chocolate.

I filled up two bags with rock candy, jolly ranchers, fire balls, and gum among other things before going off in search of Bella.

As she came into my line of sight I had to stop and admire the beauty that was Bella. She was standing in front of a glass counter, biting her bottom lip. As I watched she got this little furrow in-between her brow.

Walking over I placed a light kiss on the side of her neck before settling my chin on her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. Breathing in her scent almost made me collapse. I'd never noticed, but she smelled like lavender and oranges.

I inhaled again before asking, "Have you decided yet?"

"Umm…yes?" She said making it sound like a question causing me to chuckle quietly.

"Me too," I said holding up my two bags.

Straightening up I looked down at her waiting for her to order or whatever she needed to do.

She rattled off my list that included 10 champagne truffles, 10 mint truffles, and 10 Amaretto Almond truffles, whatever they were. Also 20 chocolate covered strawberries.

When she was done she moved in front of another counter, "What kind of fudge do you want?"

"I don't know. I've never had any."

"What? It like a sweet treat must. How can you never have tried it?" She asked in shock.

"We didn't get to eat chocolate when I was younger. My mom wouldn't let us. We were stuck with this kind of stuff." I said holding up my bags again.

"Oh, well then I'm glad I'm here to educate you on the good life."

Turning to the lady behind the counter she ordered ½ a slab each of rocky road, peanut butter, regular chocolate and maple fudge.

While she paid something out of the window caught my eye.

"I'm going outside." I said.

She nodded. "Okay."

Kissing her temple I made my way out of the building and over to the horse and carriage I'd seen.

When she came out of the store she looked around a few times before her eyes found me. The grin that spread out on her face was what I had been hoping for. Holding out my hand I helped her up and we settled back into the seat as the driver started the ride around the block.

Sliding my arm around her shoulders I pulled her into my side.

"Thank you Jasper," She muttered snuggling closer and placing a hand on my chest.

"Your welcome."

We rode in silence a few more minutes before she spoke again. "What's happening with us?"

"I don't know, but I don't want it to stop." I said honestly.

"Me either." She whispered.

I tightened my hold on her a little more. Moving my other hand up I cupped her cheek and brought her face up. Leaning over I captured her mouth with mine, grazing her bottom lip with my tongue she let me in. We continued kissing until the driver cleared his throat to let us know the ride was over.

Helping her down I paid and we headed back to the car.

The ride back to the hotel we listened to whatever station we could find; singing along to the songs that we knew. Halfway there I reached over and took her hand, not being able to resist touching her anymore.

Back at the hotel she went to take a shower while I order dinner. When she was finished I went to take one. While I was putting my pajama pants on I heard a knock on the outer door.

Opening the bedroom door I caught sight of the bellhop looking Bella up and down as she led him to the table.

_Mine!_

I stood in the doorway neither one of them noticing me.

"This is a lot of food. Is it just for you?" He asked placing trays on the table.

Before she could answer I said, "No it's not." Leveling a glare at him I laughed inwardly as he swallowed hard and averted his eyes from her.

She gave me a grin and mouthed, _'thank you'_. So his perusal didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"Sorry…sir," He managed to get out quickly and then exited the room in haste not even waiting for a tip. Not like he would have gotten one anyway.

"Was that necessary?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes. He was practically undressing you with his eyes. You're too hot for your own good sometimes." I said walking over to wrap my arms around her.

She shook her head and gave me a kiss.

Sitting down at the table I started pulling lids off the trays.

When we were finished and I had moved the dishes out into the hall she grabbed the bag of chocolate we'd bought in Helen.

Sitting back down she said, "Ok Whitlock I'm about to school you on what's the best of the chocolate world."

"School away, Swan," I said with a smirk.

I waited while she pulled out two each of the truffles, two of the strawberries and then cut a small slice of each of the fudges.

Splitting it all up she slid half of everything across to me.

I held up one truffle and slowly bit into it. I swear my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

Laughing she asked, "Is it good?"

I nodded and went for the second one. This time I moaned and saw her give a shudder. _Ha_. I moved onto the third one and made a face.

"I don't like that one," I said shoving the other half of it across the table. "What is it?"

"Champagne," She answered popping it into my mouth. When she was finished chewing she said, "Try the fudge now."

I liked all but the maple one and she finished off that piece for me too.

"Chocolate and strawberries?" I asked holding up a piece of the fruit.

She nodded emphatically and watched while I took a bite. Seriously funnel cake had nothing on these babies. Reaching over I stole the one in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Taking this piece of heaven from you." I said showing no remorse as I put the whole thing into my mouth.

A little of the juice seeped out and I darted out my tongue to catching it. Hearing a groan my eyes snapped to her and she was unconsciously running her little tongue across her bottom lip. _Fuck me…_

"If you want to do it for me all you have to do is ask." I said quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't mind if I do." She said standing up. When she got to me I thought she'd just lean down, but oh no she had to fucking straddle my lap.

My hands automatically went to her hips to hold her in place. Our mouths meshed together as her hands found purchase in my hair, scratching lightly at my scalp. God that felt good.

When we both needed air I moved my lips down her jaw to her neck and across her collarbone. My hands worked up her sides, while one went into her hair I placed the other on the back of her neck to slid her closer.

Hearing her audibly wince I brought my eyes back up to hers quickly.

"You hit my tat." She whispered.

"Sorry." I said moving my hand to her back.

Using the hand in her hair I pulled her head back down to mine.

After making out for awhile we moved into the bedroom to watch a movie on her laptop.

Laying face down on the bed our hands intertwined watching Superbad, sporadically reaching over to kiss each other I couldn't help but think that it wouldn't take much for me to fall for her, more than I was already anyway.

Once the movie was over I set the computer over on the nightstand. Bella pulled the covers over both of us and we lay like we did the first time we'd slept in the same bed. The night after our first run in with James and I realized, as she placed a kiss on my palm, that that was the night when things had really started to change. Tightening my arms like I did then I placed a kiss on the back of her head before resting my forehead in the same spot.

Closing my eyes I whispered, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper," Came back just as quietly.

For the rest of the night I knew nothing else.

********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	15. Day Thirteen Saturday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Bella**_

Stretching slightly I slid my body closer to Jasper reveling in the feeling as his arms tightened around me. As I lay there wrapped up in his warmth I thought back to all that happened yesterday. It had been such a good day. Everything had been a surprise from getting the tattoos, to the carriage ride, to him not wanting whatever was happening between us to stop. Something I didn't want either. And the kissing, oh my god the kissing. It was absolutely without a doubt fanfuckingtastic.

Sighing softly I once again tried to slide closer.

"What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked suddenly causing me to jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was thinking about yesterday."

"Good day." He whispered placing a kiss on my shoulder.

I hummed out in agreement mainly because his lips hadn't stopped moving and it felt amazing.

"Do we need to get up or can we lay here for a little bit?"

Rolling over I raised my head slight to see the clock. It was already 10:00.

"We should probably get up and get moving."

"Okay, I just need to do something first."

"What?"

"This," He said before capturing my mouth with his.

I grazed my tongue across his bottom lip. His tongue snaked out and met mine fighting for control, but I wasn't giving it up yet. Pushing into his mouth he let me explore at my heart's content. He finally lost patience though and pushed back. So good.

Starting to get dizzy I pulled away. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips I sat up, but didn't make a move to get out of the bed.

I felt his hand run up my back and I closed my eyes at the sensation.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Just realizing it's our last day here."

"Its amazing how fast two weeks went by."

"And how quickly everything changed."

"A good change though."

"Yeah," I said glancing over my shoulder and giving him a smile.

He rose up and brushed his lips against mine once more. "Go take a shower. I'll get us some breakfast."

I nodded again and slid to the edge of the bed. After grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt I heading into the bathroom.

Showering quickly I got dressed and threw my hair up into a ponytail. Going into the living room I found Jasper eating a doughnut and looking out of the window.

"It's a nice day," He said as I grabbed a muffin off the tray he'd gotten and came to stand beside him.

"Good, since we'll be outside."

When he finished eating he kissed my temple and said, "I'll just be a few minutes and we can go.

"'Kay."

Thirty minutes later we were in the car and just like last night Jasper held my hand as he drove. Pulling into the parking lot awhile later I stared in awe out the windshield. That was a huge fucking rock.

We decided to get a one-day all attractions pass, that way we could pick and choose what to do.

Starting out we headed to the 4D theater where we watched a part of Journey to the Center of the Earth. It was really cool with all the extra affects like water and the seats moving.

When it was over we went over to the Antebellum plantation and farmyard. We took a self-guided tour through the different buildings looking at how things were run between 1783 and 1875. We even watched trained goats and sheep complete an obstacle coarse.

From there we decided to do Ride the Ducks. A tour that went from land to water and back to land all in the same vehicle while explaining the history of Georgia. Jasper was enthralled the entire time. History major go figure.

The next thing we did was the pedal boats. By the time we were finished I was exhausted and hungry. The muffin having long since left my stomach.

After a quick lunch we decided to ride the train around the mountain. It stopped about halfway around and we got off to see what was over on this side.

I was glad we did. For an hour Jasper and I did a rock climbing wall which I didn't fall off of this time, an obstacle course and a zip line. It was so much fun.

When we were finished we got back on the train and rode it back to the station.

I decided that I really wanted to go up on top of the mountain and I really wanted to ride the sky lift to get there.

"I think I'm going up there." I said pointing upwards.

He groaned.

"You don't have to come with me. Go to the Great Barn over there." I said pointing behind him this time. "It's an arcade. I'll come find you when I'm done."

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded his head. Giving him a quick kiss I turned and made my way toward the sky lift.

I only had to wait a few minutes before I was able to get on. Moving right up front I looked out the window waiting for the other people to get on. It started to feel up pretty fast, and I moved forward slightly to give move room. Feeling a set of arms come around my waist scared the hell out of me.

Turning quickly I shook my head. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"I honestly don't know," He said. "You walked away and I didn't like it."

Not wanting him to freak out or anything I started to lead him off just as the door closed and the ride moved.

"Crap," I squeaked.

Looking up at his face I saw his eyes scrunched closed and I felt horrible. Wrapping my arms around him I felt him bury his head into my neck. His grip around me was like a vise and slightly painful, but there was no help for it. Fortunately the ride wasn't long and we were soon stepping off.

I didn't even realize I was rubbing my side until his hand came over mine. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No," I said and he raised an eyebrow. "Well a little, but its okay."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said and pulled him further into the building.

As soon as he looked around he no longer realized he was on top of a mountain. He became engrossed in the museum that was spread out around us. I left him to look at everything while I walked outside and around the top of the mountain, taking in the view. It was beautiful.

After staying out for a little while I went back in to find him watching a little movie. When it was over we decided to head back down. Once again we rode down like we rode up only this time he didn't hold me as tight.

The rest of the afternoon we played mini golf and some games in the arcade.

At 6 we headed into the gift shop and purchased a small blanket so we sit on the grass and get ready for the laser show in a few hours.

I went off to find a spot while Jasper got us dinner. He came back carrying sandwiches and drinks and we had a picnic watching the little kids play. A few held my interest the most. They were standing by the train tracks. Every time the train would get ready to leave the station they'd put something down and when it had passed they'd pick up what ever it was.

After I'd finished eating I left Jasper on the blanket and headed over. It turns out they were placing coins down and letting the train mash them. Going back to the blanket I got a few pennies and a quarter from Jasper.

I placed mine down and waited. Glancing once over my shoulder I grinned when I caught Jasper watching me. He just shook his head at me. I'm sure I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. After what seemed like forever the train finally started to move. Once of my coins fell off the track before the train even got to it, but the other three stayed put. When it had passed I reached down and picked up the quarter only to drop it immediately. I waited a few seconds and tried again. This time picking up all of them.

As I got back to the blanket Jasper asked, "What happened?"

"When?"

"Just now. You kind of jumped a little when you picked up your coin."

"Oh, the damn thing was hot as hell."

He cracked up laughing.

"Shut up. Look I have a red mark." I said shoving my finger under his nose as I flopped down on the blanket.

He gripped my wrist and moved my hand back so he could see. "Oh you poor baby," He said mocking me.

I was going to slap him, but then he brought my finger to his lips and kissed it. Oh. My. God.

"Better?"

"Um hm." I muttered.

He chuckled and pulled me down to lay beside him. Sliding his arm under my neck I rolled slightly and tucked myself into his side. His hand ran a continuous path up and down my arm.

We lay like that until it got dark and the show started. As the lasers came on one by one Jasper sat up and I followed suit. He shifted behind me and pulled me in between his legs to lean against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let my head fall back on his shoulder.

The laser show was amazing. The songs they played during were beautiful and it wasn't surprising that he knew every one of them. Every time he would sing softly in my ear I smiled.

After the show ended we watched the fireworks. When they were over everyone started to get up and move toward the exit.

"Should we head out or wait for the traffic to clear some?" He asked.

"Wait. I'm too comfortable." I said.

He tightened his hold slightly.

Twenty minutes later we decided it was time to go, mainly because it had started to thunder. By the time we made it to the car the bottom had fallen out and we were drenched. Getting in the car quickly Jasper cranked the heater. It didn't really help. Neither did the blanket because it was just as wet as we were.

I had barely begun to dry when we got back to the hotel, but it didn't really matter. It was still pouring and we just got more wet running inside. I was shivering when we got to the room.

"Go get in the shower and warm up," He instructing pushing me toward the bedroom door. I didn't argue.

Walking into the bathroom I flipped the shower on. While it warmed up I pulled my clothes off only then realizing I hadn't brought any dry ones in with me. Grabbing a towel I wrapped it around me and went out to the bedroom. I was rummaging in my bag for a clean set of pajamas when the bedroom door opened and Jasper walked in and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

Turning quickly it was my turn to inhale a breath. He'd taken his shirt and pants off leaving only his boxer briefs.

"Sorry, I thought you were already in the shower." He said.

I nodded not being able to form a coherent thought.

I reached down and grabbed the pajamas I'd found and started back toward the bathroom. An arm wrapping around my waist stopped me. Glancing up I locked eyes with him.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Jasper."

His lips crashed into mine then and I turned my body to face him more. His arms slid around me to pull me closer, backing us up to the bed.

My legs hit the end of the bed and he leaned me slowly back. Pulling his mouth from mine he kissed me once on the forehead. He stood back up and just looked down on me. My breaths were coming in quick gasps in anticipation of his next move.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered and I felt my heart pick up its rhythm.

Dropping to his knees he started to work his fingers up my body his lips following behind them.

Reaching the towel he locked eyes with me asking for permission. I nodded and he slowly opened it up.

"Beautiful," He muttered against the skin of my stomach.

As his lips continued north his hands gripped my waist and slid me up the bed until I was resting on the pillows. Lying beside me he propped his head up on one hand.

Starting at my forehead he let his fingers work there way down. I closed my eyes as he brushed them across each eyelid before running them down my nose and across my lips, I flicked my tongue out and grazed his finger tips before he moved them away. He continued the trail down over my chin and neck and sweeping them across each of my collarbones. Slowly he moved them lower grazing over one of my nipples and then the other, my back arched slightly at the new pleasure. Sliding further down to my stomach his hand spread out and rubbed lower. I opened my eyes to find his piercing ones on me.

He leaned over crushing our lips together. After a minute his lips moved down following the way his fingers just had. His hand dipped lower and cupped my sex in hand as he sucked a taunt peak into his mouth.

"Fuucckk," I hissed out. My hands went to his hair to hold him to me.

He started flicking my nipple with his tongue, as his fingers slid into my folds. He found my entrance and slowly pushed two fingers inside.

My breath caught as he started moving them in and out. My moans of pleasure caused him to pump them faster and he moved over to work on the other breast, making sure it wasn't left out.

My hips were moving with him as he picked up speed. The sensation of his thumb pressing down on my clit sent me to an almost sitting position which just pushed him in further. He curled his finger as he pushed in the next time and hit a spot that sent me over the edge. I cried out as my orgasm ripped through me.

He pulled his hand away and I whimpered at the loss.

"I'm not going far," He whispered as he slid off the bed. My eyes followed him as he went to his bag.

When he found what he wanted he came back to the foot of the bed. I watched as he pulled the last bit of clothing that had been between us off. As he came to settle between my legs I finally saw what was in his hand. He quickly ripped open the packet and rolled the condom on.

Positioning himself at my entrance he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Our lips met, tongues fighting for dominance as he slowly slipped inside me.

I felt a small pain as he stretched me. He hit my barrier and then he stopped. No, no, no. Don't fucking stop. I wanted to scream.

His eyes snapped open and locked with mine. I'm sure he saw panic in them. He must have thought I was worried because he started to pull out.

I grabbed a hold of his shoulders hoping he'd stay still.

"Please don't stop," I whispered.

"Bella? I forgot…I'm…"Bringing my hand up I covered his mouth.

"I want this. I want this with you. Please?"

"It's going to hurt baby. I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said nodding. "Just do it quickly."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again. He brought his mouth back to mine and caught my whimper of pain, as he pulled out almost all the way and then quickly sheathed himself to the hilt.

He leaned his head back and brought his thumb up to brush away the few tears that escaped.

"I'm okay. Just give me a second." I said giving him a small smile.

He held still until I had adjusted and the pain went away. When I was fine I moved my hips a little and that was all he needed to slowly start thrusting.

Before long his pace picked up speed. The pleasure was beyond anything I had ever imagined. Our moans mixed together as we climbed higher and higher to the edge.

"I'm almost…" I panted. "Just…a…" As if he could read my mind he slid his hand in between us and found my clit slowly making circles with his thumb.

"Cum for me Bella," He whispered against my lips.

It didn't take long before my walls were clamping down around him. As the tidal wave crashed around me I screamed out, "JASPER…"

His breathing was erratic and he pushed in two more times before falling over the edge also. Groaning out my name as he came.

He collapsed against me our breathing both ragged. Resting his forehead against mine he waited until we'd both returned to normal before pulling away.

Standing up he disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the water that I had left on turn off. He came out holding a washcloth. As I lay there watching him he slowly cleaned me up. Dropping the cloth on the floor when he was done he rolled me to where I was facing him.

Reaching up he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm better than okay." I answered honestly.

I don't know how long we lay there staring at each other, listening to the storm that was still going on outside.

Finally he said, "Thank you."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling myself close to his side. His arms wrapped around me and I soon fell in a blissful oblivion.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	16. Day Fourteen Sunday

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter, but the thunderstorm was for Arabian Beauty for being such an awesome reviewer. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

I was having the best dream. Bella and I had slept together and she was screaming my name in pleasure. I really didn't want to wake up, but this little sing-song voice was trying to breaking through my sleep induced haze. "Jaassppeerr…you have to get up."

"Not yet." I muttered rolling over onto my back.

"Come on. You need to wake up. We're going to be late." It came again a little louder.

"I don't care." I said and thought I had won when I didn't hear anything else. I was wrong.

"Fuck," I hissed sitting straight up in bed. Looking down my gaze fell on the reason I was wide awake now.

"Good, you're awake," Bella said as she slid her hand up my length and back down. "You need to get in the shower or we'll miss our flight."

Letting me go she started to get up. _I don't fucking think so._ Grabbing her around the waist I pulled her down and quickly covered her body with mine.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked kissing up her jaw to her ear.

"To finish packing."

"Not yet. You can't just do that shit and think I'm going to let you go. Not now."

"Jasper seri…seriously…we…need…" She tried to get out, but I was busy sucking her bottom lip into my mouth so it was kind of hard for her.

"You should have thought your little plan through then." I said moving my lips down her neck now.

"We have to be at the airport in an hour and a half. You need to get a move on."

Huffing slightly I pushed myself up and rolled off the bed. Grabbing some clothes out of my bag I started for the bathroom.

"Hey," She called. Glancing over my shoulder she gave me a smile and said, "I'll make it up to you later."

"Damn right you will." I smirked before disappearing into the bathroom.

When I came out Bella had everything ready to go except my bag. I quickly made sure I had all my stuff. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I took a last look around the room, lingering a little longer on her bed. Two weeks ago I'd stepped off the plane excited to be away from her only to have it turned around and hating life because she was here. Then to having it once again being flipped all to hell and with her in a way I never imagined.

"Ready?" She asked from behind me.

Turning around I nodded and followed behind her to the door. Stopping off in the living room I picked up one of her bags while she grabbed the other.

The elevator ride down was quiet. While Bella checked out I took everything out to the car. While I waited for her to come out I leaned against the car and looked back up toward the hotel. I was going to miss this place.

Bella walked out of the door locking eyes with me. I noticed she was biting her lip and I had to wonder what was going through her mind.

"Everything okay?" I asked when she got to me.

"Yeah, ready to go home, but don't want to leave either."

"I know what you mean." I said rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

She smiled up at me. Leaning over I kissed her quickly before ushering her into the car.

We made it to the airport easily since it was only 5 in the morning. After turning the car in and checking our bags we headed toward security. Stopping off at Starbucks for coffee and a bagel we went to sit down at our gate and eat.

Bella was pretty quiet the entire time we were waiting to board. When we finally got on the plane and got settled I turned to her.

"What is the matter? You've been quiet since we left the hotel."

"I guess I'm just wondering what's going to happen when we get home. Things have changed so much, things that I can't take back and I'm worried that when we go back to reality and our lives in Seattle that it's going to go back to the way it was before."

"Do you regret what happened last night?" I asked worried to hear her answer.

"No. Not for a minute have I regretted anything you and I have done."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know. This still feels kind of like a dream to me I guess. It happened all of a sudden and I just don't want it to come crashing down."

Turning in my seat I took her face in between my hands. "It will happen if we let it. Yes we will fight and argue because lord knows that is who we are, but if we don't give in and let that consume us then we will be fine. Okay?"

She nodded. Pulling her too me I place a kiss on her lips before pulling her into a hug. We sat that way until it was time to push away from the gate. I let her face forward, but continued to hold onto her hand.

The beginning of the flight was pretty smooth. Bella and I watched a movie on her laptop. We'd raised the armrest in between us so she could lean into my side. A little before 10:00 Bella needed to go to the bathroom. I didn't move as she slid past me, I was too busy staring at her ass to do anything else. As she walked down the aisle a sudden thought struck me. Glancing around quickly I made sure the flight attendants were not around. When I located them toward the back of the plane I stood slowly and followed after Bella.

Standing outside the door I waited. Hearing it unlock I glanced around again. As soon as she opened it I rushed in and pressed her against the wall, shutting the door behind me and flipping the lock.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing?" She whispered furiously.

"Coming to get what you promised to make up for later." I answered nipping along her neck.

"In a 2x2 tin box. You can't be serious. Fuck that feels good." She moaned as I sucked on a part of her skin and letting my tongue run across the area.

"I am very serious, but you have to be quiet. No matter how good it is you can't scream out my name like you did last night." I said smirking.

"Cocky ass."

"Um…hm…" I muttered dragging my hands down to work the buttons of her jeans. She stepped out of her flip flops as I pulled the down groaning into her neck when I realized she wasn't wearing panties.

Her hands went to work on my own jeans as my mouth continued its assault on her neck and shoulders. She finally got them undone and before they could fall I quickly grabbed the condom out of my back pocket. Rolling it on, I reached around and gripped her ass pulling her up my body until her legs wrapped around my waist.

I guided myself to her slick entrance and pushed in pausing for a second so she could adjust. When she nodded I slowly started pumping in and out of her. Capturing her mouth with mine I caught all her small whimpers and moans and she did the same with me.

I could fill her walls start to flutter around me. Breaking the kiss I worked my lips over to her ear. "Cum for me baby, but remember you have to be quiet."

Picking up my pace I reached in-between us and started circling her clit with my thumb. "God Jazz...I'm so close." She breathed against my neck.

"Me too baby. Cum with me."

Slamming into her twice more I felt her walls clamp down around me. Her scream was muffled by my shoulder as she bit down hard. The intense pain and pleasure of it sent me over the edge also and I groaned out her name into her ear.

When our breathing had returned to normal I slid her down to the floor. Pulling the condom off I dropped it down the toilet and quickly pulled my pants up. I helped Bella pull hers back on so she wouldn't fall over and hurt herself.

"I'll leave first," I said kissing each side of her mouth. "Wait a few seconds and follow behind me."

She nodded and I reached behind me to unlock the door. Glancing out I saw no one was paying attention and I quickly made my way to my seat. Bella came out a few minutes later looking extremely happy; I couldn't stop the big grin that spread across my face. She stepped across me and I reached up and patted her ass as she went by.

When she got situated, after trying to give me an evil eye which would have been more effective if she didn't have a smile on her face, I slid my arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Bringing my mouth down to her ear I whispered, "Welcome to the Mile High Club."

"Thanks," She whispered back. "I wouldn't have joined it with anyone else."

The rest of the flight went just as smoothly as the beginning of it. We both slept a little and watched another movie.

As we were landing I asked, "Have you told Alice or Rose about us?"

"Not yet. I know they won't care, but I thought it would be better face to face so they can torture me for all the details. What about you? Have you told Emmett or Edward?"

"Nope." I said.

We fell silent as the plane rolled into the gate and everyone stood to disembark. Walking up the jet way I suddenly had a moment of genius. Pulling Bella to the side of the door I quickly whispered to her what I wanted to do. She got this little twinkle in her eyes and I knew she was game.

Taking her hand we walked toward baggage claim. Right before we turned the corner and would be seen by our friends I dropped her hand. Pulling her lips to mine I gave her a long kiss and said, "No laughing."

She nodded. Letting her go I handed her, her carry on. She slid it onto her shoulder, huffed and got this adorable little scowl on her face. Giving me a wink she stepped around the corner. I followed right behind her.

As soon as I turned the corner I saw our friends. They were all smiling expectantly. This was going to be so much fun.

I narrowed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek as Bella marched right up to Alice and Rose.

Sneering she said, "Let's go."

"Bella what's the matter?" Alice asked looking back and forth between the both of us. I rolled my eyes.

"Ask this dickhead," She huffed jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

It was my turn. "I didn't do shit, so you can quit trying to blame me for whatever it is you're pissed off about."

"Screw you," She said whirling around. She was good.

"You wish," I said smirking.

She stepped forward and slapped me. I could tell she'd tried to not hit me hard, but it still stung.

Glancing over our four friends were staring at us with their mouths hanging open. We'd played our parts well.

Looking back to Bella I said, "I think that worked."

"Yep," She said giving me a grin.

"Want to go get our bags?"

"Sure."

Throwing my arm over her shoulder we started to walk away. After a few steps we both glanced back. Our friends were still in the same position. "You can all close your mouths now," I said. "Bella and I are fine. More than fine actually."

She let out a snort and we turned, not stopping again until we were standing by the conveyor belt.

"You two suck," Emmett said coming up beside us, the others right behind him.

"Whatever. It was still fun." Bella said looking over at him.

"So you two are really friends and that was just for show?" Alice asked from Bella's side.

"Yep," Bella answered and I squeezed her shoulder a little.

Nobody said anything else and we quickly got our bags and went out to the cars. We were all going to dinner so the guys piled into Emmett's jeep while the girls got into Rose's BMW.

The drive to the restaurant was unusually quiet, especially with Emmett and I could only imagine what Rose and Alice were saying to Bella.

When we pulled into the parking lot I noticed Bella was biting her bottom lip with a confused expression on her face as she got out of the car. Getting out of the jeep I stepped over to her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"I don't know. They didn't ask me anything like I thought they would."

"Edward and Emmett were the same way."

Before she could say anything else Rose called, "Come on you two we've already got a table."

Bella and I glanced at each other again and walked in the door. As we approached the table it didn't escape my notice that the four of them were seated in a semi-circle booth while Bella and I would be sitting in two chairs directly across from them.

We quickly sat down and Alice said, "Okay spill."

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked in all innocence.

They all had a question and asked it at the same time.

"What the hell happened to Jasper's face and your hand?" Edward

"What the hell is that on the back of your neck Bella?" Alice

"What did you mean by more than fine?" Rose

"When did you two have sex?" Fucking Emmett

Shaking my head I knew we wouldn't be able to get away with not asking. Slipping my hand off the table I reached for Bella's hand intertwining our fingers and brought it back up onto the table.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked.

"Mine," Emmett said and was drowned out by the other three saying, "Emmett's."

Sighing I went to answer, but Bella beat me too it. "Last night and then again on the plane. Next question, please."

I was staring at her in wonder as was everyone else. She finally registered our expressions. "What? He asked I answered. We need to move on."

Letting out a coughing laugh I turned to the others, "You heard her. Next question."

Each one seemed to regain their thinking ability and Rose said, "My question next."

I answered this time, "I mean that Bella and I are together and friends." I said giving her hand a squeeze only to feel her do the same. I threw her a quick smile and turned back to our friends.

"Next," Bella said.

"Mine," Edward said.

"Well he got into a fight." Bella said quietly.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because someone attacked me," Bella replied her voice barely a whisper.

"WHAT?" Emmett thundered drawing the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Shhh, god. I'm fine. Jasper took care of it. Now shut up. We'll explain it all later." Bella said giving him a glare.

"Damn right you will." He said.

Rolling my eyes I turned to Alice. Both her and Rose were staring at Bella with a worried expression.

"She's fine. It's just a sprain. Like she said I took care of it." I said looking pointedly at them.

They nodded but I noted that the worry didn't quite leave their eyes.

"As for your question Alice," I said drawing her eyes to me. "It's a tattoo. We both got one when we went to Helen for the day."

"Cool," Emmett said back to his usual self. "Can I see?"

Bella turned sideways in her chair and lifted her ponytail over her shoulder. I reached up and pulled the back of her shirt down slightly.

"Oh it's so cute," Alice said leaning closer to get a better look.

"Nice Swan, I didn't know you had it in you," Edward said.

She turned back around in her chair and raise up a shoulder in response.

"Now yours," Rose said nodding to me.

Rolling my shirt sleeve up I turned my arm so they could see.

"What does it mean?" Alice asked.

"Strength."

"Nice." Emmett said. "Now I want one."

"Me too," The other three said in unison.

The rest of dinner passed with us laughing and talking about what kinds of tattoos the others wanted and they made plans to go one day soon to get them. They caught us up on what we'd missed while we were gone. They seemed to have as much fun as we did. Emmett and Alice got caught having sex in the library stacks and were banned from coming in together. Rose and Edward had also been caught having sex by not only Edward's parents when they went to visit them for a few days, but also by Rose's parents when they showed up at the girls apartment for a surprise visit and had walked in the door to find them on the couch.

I laughed my ass off at their_ sexcapedes,_ but a small part of me couldn't relax. No one questioned us about our trip again, but I knew it wasn't over. The girls would pounce on Bella as soon as they had her alone as would the guys with me.

I really didn't want to go home tonight, but I had too.

When dinner was over we made our way out to the sidewalk. I stood with Bella as the others got into the cars.

"I'll call you later okay." I said brushing a loose hair behind her ear.

"Okay," She said.

Leaning over I brushed my lips across hers before capturing it fully. Emmett lay down on the horn. Raising my hand I flipped him off and continued to kiss her.

He wouldn't let up and pretty soon Rose joined it. Huffing I asked, "Why did we come home again?"

She giggled. "Go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Letting her go I waited until she was in Rose's car before getting into the jeep.

"About damn time," Emmett said pulling out of the spot.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Okay Whitlock," Edward said, "What the hell happened with you two?"

"I'm not doing this tonight. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

"We'll let it slide tonight, but tomorrow over beer and pizza we will get the answers we want." Emmett said glaring at me in the rearview mirror.

Flipping him off once again I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

When we got to our apartment I went straight to my bedroom. After a quick shower I lay down on the bed and pulled up Bella's number.

She answered on the second ring.

_"Hey."_

"Hey. Did the girls swoop in as soon as you left?"

She laughed and said, _"They tried, but I told them I was tired. Now apparently we're having a girl's night of ice cream and nail polish tomorrow night, so I can tell them everything. "_

"Same here, but with the guys and pizza and beer."

_"Lucky. Why couldn't I be a guy?"_

"I don't know, but I'm sincerely glad you're not. That would be just wrong."

_"Ass."_

"Whatever."

_"What are you doing?"_ She asked.

"Laying here, but it feels weird."

_"Because I'm not there."_

"Yeah. Is that wrong?"

_"No, because I feel the same way."_

"Reality sneaking in."

_"Bitch."_

I laughed and said, "We'll figure something out."

_"I know."_

We both fell silent for a minute.

When she spoke again I barely heard her, _"Will I see you tomorrow?"_

"Definitely. I'll call you and we'll meet somewhere."

_"Okay. I guess I need to try and sleep then. I really am tired."_

"Yeah I am too. Night Bella."

_"Goodnight Jasper."_

Pulling the phone away from my ear I hung up with a sigh. I was already missing her and I'd seen her less than two hours ago. I was getting close to the point of no return, but instead of scaring me to death I was starting to welcome it.

Rolling over I wrapped my arms around a pillow. Imagining it was Bella I fell asleep.

*********

**A/N: The fake fight was for Corrupted Desires. Thanks for the idea. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	17. The first day home

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now.**

**A/N: I know I told some people that this was going to be the girl's and guy's night, but I changed my mind. Bella and Jasper got thirsty and needed some time. So the questions come in the next one. Enjoy.**

********************

**_Bella_**

The ringing of my cell phone pulled me out of the best dream I've ever had. All I can say about it is that Jasper's fingers are a…maz…ing. Not that I didn't know that before, but dream Jasper is even better.

My phone rang again signaling that I still hadn't answered it. Rolling over I flip it open not bothering with checking the caller ID.

"Hello."

_"Good at least I know you aren't dead."_

Sitting up in bed I said, "Shit, sorry dad. I forgot. I was so tired last night."

He chuckled, "Its okay. I figured you'd be worn out from your flight."

_Oh he has no idea._ Smiling to myself I said, "Yeah and we went out to dinner with the others too. It just ended up being a long day."

_"Yeah. I just wanted to call and make sure you'd gotten home safe. I'm at work now so I need to go."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

_"Sure thing. Love you Bells."_

"Love you too dad."

Hanging up I got out of the bed and went out into the kitchen. Alice and Rose were already gone, both having classes starting back up this morning, but they had left a note.

While I made and ate a bowl of cereal I read it.

_Belly, _

_Since you don't have anything to do today we need you to pick up stuff for tonight. Get everything on the list. Also be prepared to tell us everything. There will be no getting out of it tonight. Love ya, Ally._

_P.S. I'll pick up some Thai on the way home._

Rolling my eyes I scanned the list…_ice cream, tequila, margarita mix, salt, limes, vodka, cranberry and orange juice, Tylenol, popcorn, candy, girly movies, and cotton balls. _

What the hell does she need cotton balls for? I thought as I went back down the hallway

Deciding I didn't really care I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. Once I finished getting ready I came out into the bedroom. My phone beeped alerting me to a new text message.

Grabbing my phone I couldn't stop the grin when I saw it was from Jasper.

**--****Good morning. I tried to call, but you didn't answer. Wondering if you want to get coffee this morning.**

Not bothering to reply I deleted the message. Seeing that he'd called while I was in the shower I found his number; hitting send I waited for him to answer.

_"Good morning beautiful." _He said when he picked up.

"Good morning to you too. Sorry about missing your call I was in the shower."

_"That's cool. I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet."_

"I do. Where?"

_"The Starbucks around the corner from your place. Then I thought we could get some lunch and maybe hit a movie, if you don't have class that is."_

"I don't start classes until Wednesday and lunch sounds good, but I can't do the movie. I have to go shopping for tonight. You can join me for that if you want too."

_"Sounds like a plan. How much time do you need?"_

"None. I'm ready."

_"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."_

"'Kay, bye."

_"Bye."_

Flipping my phone closed I rushed to throw some makeup on. Grabbing my tennis shoes I slipped them on. I checked my purse and made sure I had my wallet complete with my credit card that Alice had given back last night. When I had everything ready I headed out the door.

Five minutes later I walked into the coffee shop scanning the people there with my eyes. Not finding Jasper I got in line to order for us. I'd just stepped to the counter when the barista looked directly over my shoulder and muttered a quiet yum.

I smiled brightly at her when I felt two arms come around my waist and Jasper place a soft kiss on my neck.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hey. I was just about to order, do you want your normal?"

"Yeah. I'll go find us a seat."

I nodded. He kissed me on the neck once more before moving away. I ordered our coffee. Once I'd gotten it I headed over to the small sofa Jasper was sitting on. As soon as I sat down he pulled me into his side.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" He asked after taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah, did you?"

"I slept okay too. I missed you beside me though."

"Same here."

We talked about what we thought was going to come up tonight for about another hour while we drank our coffee. When we finished we threw our trash away and headed out onto the sidewalk. Jasper had walked like I did, so we decided to walk back to my place and get my car.

Reaching into my purse like I was getting my keys I smiled to myself and said, "I forgot my list. Do you want to come up while I get it?"

"Sure."

As I was unlocking my door he asked, "Are Alice and Rose here?"

"No, they had class today," I threw over my shoulder as I pushed the door opened.

I didn't even make it two steps before I was being pulled back and pressed against the wall with Jasper's lips already on me.

Gripping my hips he started to walk backwards pulling me toward my bedroom trailing clothes as we went. By the time we got there Jasper was only in his jeans and I had my bra and panties still on.

Laying me down on the bed he removed the rest of my clothing and then his too. Tossing the condom he'd pulled from his pants pocket onto the nightstand he brought his lips to my harden peaks.

"Presumptuous much." I said motioning with my head when he looked up at me.

Pulling his mouth away and replacing it with his fingers he said, "I wasn't the one who used the excuse of a forgotten note to get me alone in your apartment."

"Semantics," I moaned as he once again sucked my nipple in-between his lips. While he continued to lavish my breast with attention his hands slid down my body coming to rest where I most wanted him. Parting my thighs a little more he trailed one finger down through my folds. Running a circle around my clit twice before sliding two fingers into my entrance.

"Ugh….Jasper." I said twining my fingers in his hair.

As he pumped in and out his lips left my chest. Kissing down my body. His tongue swept over my clit before he pulled it into his mouth. The pressure was starting to build and I couldn't hold still. As he slammed his fingers into me again, he bit down on my clit sending me over the edge. I cried out as my wall clamped around his hand. As my body came down from the high he continued to pump slowly drawing out my orgasm. When I was done he slipped his fingers out and crawled back up to capture my lips with his. I could still taste myself on him and I had the sudden urge to know what he tasted like also.

Flipping us over I worked my way down his body. Stopping off to lick around each of his nipples earned me a hiss. As I moved lower and he realized where I was going he wound his hands in my hair stopping me.

"Bella you don't…"

"Ssshh." I said bring my fingers up to press against his mouth. "I want too."

He didn't try and stop me again. Bringing myself level with him I didn't hesitate to lick from base to end. At his moan I swirled my tongue once around the head before sliding my mouth down until I couldn't go any further. Using my hand also I pumped him slowly while bringing my mouth back up and almost off. His hands stayed in my hair, neither guiding nor trying to make me go faster.

"Fuck baby…that feels good," He whispered as I continued my ministrations. After a few more pumps I felt his legs start to shake beside me and his hands tugging on my hair. Pulling my mouth away I looked up at him.

"I'm so close and I want to be inside you for that."

I actually fucking whimpered. He started to rise up, but I shook my head. Working my way back up I straddled his waist. Reaching for the condom I tore it open and went to roll it down his length. Being behind me I really couldn't see so I was having trouble.

His hands moved away from my hips to wrap around me and help. Once he was ready his hands came back to help me rise up. Positioning myself I slowly lowered down on him, groaning as he completely filled me. My hips started rocking as we worked up to a quick pace. Panting I needed a little more. He must have been reading my mind because he chose that moment to sit all the way up. Keeping us connected he took each leg and wrapped it around his back. Using his hands he resumed our speed as he place opened mouthed kisses along my shoulder and collarbone.

My arms wrapped themselves limply around his shoulders. Resting my forehead against them I could look down and see where we were joined.

"Fuck," He hissed in my ear and I noticed his eyes were locked on us too.

He adjusted slightly which caused his pelvic bone to brush against my clit each time he pushed in. It took about three times before I was crying out as my orgasm washed over me. He thrust in twice more before stiffening up with his own.

After we'd stopped gasping for air I slid off him heading toward the bathroom. He followed behind me and as he got rid of the condom I started the shower. We took it together, but only stopped every now and then for a quick kiss. If we did anything else we'd never leave the apartment.

Once we'd gotten redressed I grabbed the_ 'forgotten'_ list and we went out to my car. As we got closer to it I held up keys. "You want to drive?" I asked.

"Really?" He said his eyes getting huge.

"Of course. I know you'll take care of it."

You'd think I'd just given him a million dollars or something with the way his face lit up. Grabbing the keys out of my hand he planted a big smacking kiss on my lips before unlocking the passenger door for me.

I rolled my eyes laughing as he danced around the front of the car. Getting in the driver's seat he groaned as he turned the ignition cranking it up. I jumped as Rage against the Machine came blaring out of the speakers.

"Sorry," I yelled reaching over to turn the radio down.

He nodded to busy running his hands over the steering wheel to really care what I said.

Shaking my head I asked, "Would you like me to leave you two alone for a minute?"

He glanced over looking sheepish. "Sorry."

"Its fine, but I'm starting to get hungry."

"Okay," He said putting it in reverse and backing out of my spot.

He drove us to a little diner down the road where we had a great lunch. After we ate we stopped off at the video store where I got a couple of movies. I don't really know why she put this on the list. It's not like we'd ever get around to watching them.

After the video store we drove over to get the alcohol. Pulling into a spot in front we both got out.

There were a few guys standing by the door and as we started to go in one of them said, "Dude that's a nice car."

"Thanks," I answered.

They looked at me with confusion. Dumb asses. Just because I was girl didn't mean I had to drive a girl car.

Jasper laughed and said, "It's hers."

The confusion left their faces and the one who'd spoken earlier said, "Sorry about that."

"No harm done." I replied as Jasper opened the door and we disappeared inside.

I got the tequila and vodka that were requested while Jasper grabbed some beer for his own night.

From there we went over to the grocery store. Grabbing a buggy I checked the list and headed off.

Dropping the cotton balls in Jasper asked, "Why do you need cotton balls?"

"I don't know. It's on the list so that means it's for Alice and there is always a method to her madness."

He nodded and we continued on. He didn't ask anymore questions until we got to the ice cream.

"Why three different kinds?"

"Because none of us like the same one."

"Which one goes with whom?"

"The rocky road is for me, butter pecan for Alice, and the mint chocolate chip for Rose."

Once I'd gotten everything on the list and a few other things I saw we headed back to my apartment. Jasper hung out there for a few more hours. Around 5 he decided it was time to go before Rose and Alice got home. After grabbing his beer I walked him down to the sidewalk. He gave me a kiss and said he'd call me later before started down the sidewalk home.

Going back up I sat down on the couch. I didn't have to wait long before I heard the click of the lock. Taking a deep breath I mentally prepared myself for the Spanish Inquisition that was sure to follow.

***************

_**Jasper**_

While I walked home tonight I thought about Bella, something I did all the time now. She was simply amazing. Everything about her reeled me in. I could say I didn't know how that hadn't happened before our trip, but it would be a lie. We were both stubborn as hell and just couldn't look passed all our issues with each other until we were forced to. Now that we had though I was insanely happy about it and being with her. She surprised me all the time.

Looking up I realized that I was already at my place. Going up the steps I unlocked the door still smiling only to have it slid off my face when I caught the sight before me.

Edward and Emmett were standing at the end of the hallway, both with their arms crossed and identical scowls on their faces. Fuck I knew this was coming, but did they have to look like they wanted to kill me. Sighing I shut the door behind me and prepared for whatever torture they planned to inflict.

*************

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	18. Questions and Warnings

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Bella**_

As I heard the door swing open I was really nervous. Biting my lip I didn't even look up when they came into the living room. I could feel them standing there with their eyes on me, but they didn't say a word. Were they upset that Jasper and I were together? Did they think I was making a mistake? God why couldn't they say something?

Glancing up through my eyelashes they were both standing there arms crossed with a look I couldn't read. Before I knew it though they both burst out laughing.

"God Alice she looks like a 16 year old fixing to tell her parents she's pregnant or something."

"She does doesn't she," Alice agreed. "Bella come eat. We have plenty of time to talk later."

I stood and followed behind them to the kitchen, continuing to bite my lip and wring my hands.

"Seriously Bells, you act like you're scared of us." Rose said setting the bag of food on the counter and starting to pull things out.

"I just don't know what you guys are thinking."

"Belly are you happy?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"Then that is all that matters to us. The fact that it is with Jasper, when none of us thought it was possible, makes it even better. Everything else we talk about is just going to go to support our need to know all the juicy details." Alice chirped grabbing some plates.

I finally laughed. These were my girls. I had been worried for nothing.

While we ate our padt Thai and hot pepper chicken stir fry we watched _27 Dresses_. Once we'd eaten our food Alice mixed up a blender of margaritas while Rose gathered the things for manicures and pedicures.

"Bella!" She called down the hallway from her bathroom.

"Yeah!"

"Did you get the cotton balls?"

"Yes, why did you need them anyway?"

"To remove the old nail polish. I ran out this morning." She said coming back into the living.

"Oh."

"What did you think I needed them for?"

"I don't know. It just was an odd thing to put on the list."

I helped her set everything up on the coffee table. Alice came out of the kitchen baring a tray of glasses and the blender top. After we'd gotten settled on the floor each of us with a glass filled with the yummy drink they set to work on my hands and feet, asking questions back and forth.

"When did everything change?" Alice asked first.

"When we started to become friends or when we started to become something more?"

"Both."

"The first was the day after my horrible phone call to you, which I am really, really sorry about."

She waved me off. "And the other?"

"This past Thursday was the day we both acknowledged it, but I think it might have been even earlier than that."

"What made you two decided to voice it then?" Rose asked.

"Well that has to do with this." I said holding up the hand still encased in the brace.

"Yeah about that, what the hell happened and who the fuck attacked you?" Rose asked fuming.

"It was this guy, James; I met him at a club a couple days into our trip. I danced with him a few times and we talked a little, but he was just creepy, so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. When I came out he was standing there. He pushed me against the wall, saying and doing stuff. Jasper found us like that and hit him a few times. I thought it was over, but the following Monday Jasper and I weren't together. I was coming back from the spa to meet up with him when James grabbed me. He had a gun or a fake one anyway, but I didn't know that at first. He dragged me down into an alley and did the same thing he'd done before except this time he hit me a few times. I tried to go for the gun at one point and he grabbed my arm. Hence the brace. When I realized it wasn't real I screamed. A couple guys walking by the end of the alley helped me. Once I got to the hospital I called Jasper."

"Okay that just opens up a few extra things," Rose said completely stopping what she was doing. "First off what the hell were you thinking reaching for the gun? Do you even know how to use one?"

"Yes Rose, my dad's a cop remember and I thought I could just make him back off me."

"Oh well that's understandable althought still stupid as hell."

"Would you rather I let him continue with what he was doing?" I asked an edge to my voice.

"No, god. I don't ever want you to have to go through something like that."

"Well then I did the only thing I could think of to get out of the situation.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just want you to be safe. We can't lose you."

"I love you guys too, but really I'm fine. I was that night too after Jasper got to me."

"Speaking of him you both said he took care of it. Please tell me he killed the son of a bitch."

"No, but according to Jasper he made it so he wished he was."

"That explains Jasper's bruises then too, so we're back to voicing the mutual attraction. When did that happen?" Alice asked speaking for the second time.

"A few days after the alley incident. He got up that morning and I saw his face. Knowing he hadn't gone to bed like that I asked him about it and he told me after some prodding that he took care of James. I got mad thinking about what could have happened to him and we got into a big fight. At one point I asked him why he even bothered to do what he did and he told me he cared about me; then he kissed me."

"Yea," She said clapping her hands.

"It wasn't that great at first because he pulled away and left the hotel for a few hours without saying a word. I thought he was freaked because he thought it was a mistake and hadn't really meant to do it. When he came back to the room though he was in this self-loathing mode saying he was just like James. I told him I didn't think it was a mistake and then everything was good."

"So good that you finally gave up the V-card?" Rose asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Not until Saturday night though. It kind of just happen, I mean I wasn't holding onto it for any specific reason, it just hadn't happened before. That night it just felt right. I don't really know how to explain it."

"How was it?" Alice asked starting to paint my nails.

"Amazing." I sighed. "Better than I could ever have expected or thought it would be."

They smiled and Rose asked, "You also said something about the plane. Did you join the Mile High Club?"

"I did. Wasn't expecting that at all, but Jasper kind of cornered me in the bathroom and well you can figure out the rest."

"Where do you two go from here?" Alice asked finishing up with my nails. I reached for my second drink before answering.

"I guess we see what happens. I like spending time with him."

"Do you love him?"

"No, it's too early for that, but…"

"But what?" Alice asked prodding me to continue.

"But it wouldn't take much. I care about him a lot and I want to be with him. Its so weird feeling this way when two weeks ago I hated him."

"Yeah, but you can't control who you fall for. Just go with it and enjoy it. If it's supposed to be then you two will make it work." Alice said pulling me into a hug.

Rose gave me a hug too and asked, "When are you going to introduce him to Charlie?"

"I guess when he decides he wants to buy his new car," I said grinning.

"I never said I was giving up the car, you just said I should."

"Ah come on Rose. For me?" I said giving her a pouty look.

"You've got it bad girl."

I shrugged my shoulders. I really wanted him to get that car. I continued to look at her the same way.

When I started to bat my eyes she huffed and said, "Fine, but the next one he does is mine."

"I'll let him know and thank you." I said, but then was hit with a sudden idea. "Maybe Jasper will let you buy the one he has now."

"I didn't even think of that. He's got the same one pretty much just a different model."

"Yeah."

"I'll have to talk to him about it." I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Jasper that Rose gave her blessing for him to get the car.

After we finished the car talk I made a batch of Sea breezes while Alice made some popcorn. While we drank and ate our way through those I told them about what we did each day. I had them laughing constantly when I told them about Jasper at Six Flags. I also had them sighing when I talked about Helen and the carriage ride.

Around 11 we were all filling no pain. Granted two margaritas, two sea breezes and a screwdriver, that Rose had made at some point, will do that to you.

We decided to watch one more movie before calling it a night. I grabbed the candy I gotten at the store while Alice put in Titanic. By the end of the movie we had drank another screwdriver and popped more corn.

We were all acting like idiots when Jack died. Alice was crying and screaming, "no he's too hot to die," while Rose was saying, "Bitch you said you'd never let go." I was laughing my ass off, because seriously that shit was hilarious.

When the movie was over we all kind of stumbled to our bedrooms. Pulling off my clothes, giggling the entire time, I fell onto the bed. Grabbing my phone I pulled up Jasper's phone number.

Typing out…**What are you wearing?…**I hit send and lay back on my pillows waiting for him to reply.

**************

_**Jasper**_

"Okay Whitlock, get your ass in here on the couch," Edward said turning toward the living room. Emmett didn't move as I came down the hallway, but continued to glare at me. Setting the beer in my hand on the table, I grabbed one and a slice of pizza before making my way to sit down.

They both pulled a chair from the table and sat down across the coffee table from me. Rolling my eyes I waited for them to speak.

Emmett started, "Okay Jasper we have one question. The rest of what we have to say is more like words to live by so we don't have to kill you."

I nodded. I knew this was coming. "What's your question?"

"Who the fuck attacked Bella and why weren't we told about it?"

"That's actually two questions."

"Fuck you. Answer them anyway."

"The guy was some bastard she met at one of the clubs we went too. He caught her in the hallway. I came up on them and got him away. A few days later he went after her again when I wasn't with her. He hit her a few times and hurt her wrist before she was able to scream out and run him off."

"He did it twice. He better be in some shallow grave somewhere. His ass should have been there after the first time. If I'd have known he would have been."

"And that answers your second question. Bella knew that's what you'd want to do and she wasn't about to have you fly out there. She chose not to tell you and asked me to do the same."

"At least tell us you made him hurt." Edward said speaking for the first time.

"Believe me if he got up off that sidewalk he did it with help."

Edward nodded, but Emmett just wouldn't let it go. "I would have fucking killed him. Known it was a bad idea to send her there." He said muttering under his breath.

"Give it a rest. She's fine and he's probably still hurting today."

"Whatever. I guess I can't change it now."

"No you can't not unless you want to go to Atlanta and hunt him down. If you do that however the yelling I got from Bella for going after him will look like a love letter compared to what she'd do to you."

"I know, I know. She's a little spitfire when she gets mad."

"You don't have to tell me that, I think I know better than anyone."

His mouth twitched like he was going to smile, but then he quickly switched back to pissed off mode.

"Now for our warnings. I think I can speak for Edward when I say we love Bella like a sister." He said glancing over at Edward who nodded, before continuing. "You may be our best friend, but you hurt her and you die. You do anything that causes her any kind of pain and you die. If you are just in this for the sex which we don't want to know about, get out now because if it comes out later, you die. I don't know if you know, but her dad's a cop and he can and will help us dump your body so it won't be found."

"I'm not going to intentionally hurt her. I like Bella a lot. I know that may be hard to believe because of our past dealings with each other, but it's the truth. Things have changed between us. I'm not going to just use her and toss her away."

"Just remember what I said. That's all you need to worry about."

Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't contradict anything he said. I knew they just wanted to make sure she was taken care of, but that was my job now. I'd finally realized what a good person she was and how good we could be together. I wasn't about to screw it up.

They both continued to stare at me so I asked, "Are we done?"

"Yeah," Emmett said. "You know where we stand and we don't want details about anything because thinking about Bella like that is wrong."

I nodded standing up. Throwing my empty beer bottle away I grabbed another one and headed down the hallway to my bedroom.

It was still pretty early and I didn't want to interrupt whatever Bella had going on. I took a quick shower before settling down on the bed to watch a movie. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being awakened by the beeping of my cell phone.

Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock. Who the hell was sending me a text at 2am? Grabbing my phone I flipped it open. It took a minute for my eyes to focus on the words, but when they did I grinned.

Pulling up a new box I typed in…**Boxers. What are you wearing?**

Sending it I took a drink of my now warm beer waiting on her reply.

It came quickly…**Nothing.** _Fuck me._

Pulling up her cell number I hit send. It rang twice before she picked up.

_"Heeeey,"_ She purred.

Laughing I asked, "Are you drunk?"

_"No, well maybe a little."_

"Nice. Where are the other two?"

_"In bed."_

"Was it bad tonight?"

_"Not at all. They just asked the typical girl questions. What about you?"_

"You know the usual if I screw up I'll die."

_"Cool."_

Rolling my eyes at her answer I asked, "Are you really naked?"

_"Of course."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Wishing you was here."_

"Imagine I am, what would I be doing?"

_"Touching me."_

"Where?" I said sliding my hand down my chest to my boxers.

**…****.**

"Hello?"

**…****.**

"Bella?"

_"Hmmm."_

"Did you fall asleep on me?"

_"I'm not sure. Maybe?"_

"Go to sleep baby. I'll call you tomorrow."

_"Okay. Night Jasper."_

"Night Bella."

Shaking my head I hung up the phone. So much for what I was thinking. Setting my phone on the nightstand I rolled over. Closing my eyes I fell asleep to the image of a drunk, naked Bella.

*********

**A/N: The Titanic part was for Jasper's Future Wife. Thanks for the idea.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	19. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: I don't like this chapter I'm warning you now. It was a little bitch and I'm not happy.  
**

********************

_**Bella**_

The next morning I woke up with a jackhammer in my head, a dead skunk in my mouth, and ants running around in my stomach. God I felt horrible.

Groaning I pulled the pillow over my face and tried to go back to sleep. My phone wasn't having it though because it chose that moment to ring. I'd never noticed until that moment how fucking annoying my ringtone was. Grabbing it off the nightstand I flipped it open.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttttt?" I groaned out.

_"That bad?"_

"Yes, I'm never drinking again."

_"Sorry. You need anything?"_

"Sleep, shower, Tylenol, toothpaste; not necessarily in that order though."

_"Tylenol should be first."_

"Right." Grunting I pulled myself up in the bed. Leaning my head over to my knees I waited for the wave of dizziness and nausea to pass.

_"You okay?"_

"Umm." I hummed because it would not be a good idea to open my mouth right now. Fuck that didn't help. Dropping the phone I dashed for the bathroom barely making it in time. When I was finished being gross I slumped over onto the floor. The coolness of the tile felt so good against my head.

I must have passed back out because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to see Jasper crouched down in front of me. I gave him a weak smile along with a little wave before closing my eyes again.

"You look like shit."

"I fill like shit."

He actually laughed at me. Fucker.

"You can go now."

"Now what kind of guy would I be to leave you lying naked on the floor?"

Opening one eye I glanced down. "Why don't I have clothes on?"

"I have no idea. All I know is you were naked last night too."

"How do you know that?"

"You texted me about 2am and told me. Of course that was after you asked what I was wearing."

"Which was?"

"Boxers."

"Oh."

Laughing again he reached over to me. "Come on let's get you up."

He helped me raise up a little and I sat on the side of the bathtub. Propping my elbows up on my knees I rested my head in my hands.

"Here."

Glancing up I took the three pills and bottle of water he was holding out. "Thanks."

He dipped his head. "You want something to eat?"

I shook my head no which was a bad idea as another way of dizziness hit me. Swaying slightly I gripped the edge of the tub. Taking a deep breath I held it for a minute until it passed.

"I just want to brush my teeth and take a shower."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in the bedroom. Call if you need me."

I gave him a wave to let him know I heard him.

After a few minutes I dragged myself up to the sink. I ended up brushing my teeth three times just to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. The shower felt amazing. Between it and the Tylenol my headache dropped about two notches. Granted it was still about a level 8, but hey every little bit helps.

Stepping out I dried off. Wrapping the towel around me I pulled a brush through my mass of tangles cringing every time it pulled.

When I was finished I opened the bathroom door to find Jasper sitting on my bed leaning against the headboard looking at one of my books.

He glanced up and asked, "Better?"

"A little," I said grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top from my top drawer.

As bad as I was feeling I couldn't stop the pleased emotion I had when Jasper stared unabashedly as I put my clothes on. When I was done he patted the bed beside him. I crawled over him placing a kiss on his lips as I went before settling into his side with his arms around me and my head on his chest.

After lying there for a few minutes I asked, "How did you get in?"

"Emmett's key. When you dropped the phone and didn't pick it back up I got worried. That's okay isn't it?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering."One of his hands came up and ran through my hair. It felt so good. I must have made a noise because he kept it up. Before I knew it my eyes were closing and I was out.

The rest of the day I slept on and off. Every time I woke up Jasper was there. Around 5 I finally felt hungry, so he ordered some Chinese and we ate sitting on my bed watching TV.

He left around 9 with a kiss and a promise to call me tomorrow. We both had a full day of classes so we didn't know if we'd see each other.

**_2 weeks later…_**

I had finally settled back into my routine. Classes were good I'd already started studying for my finals. I saw Jasper almost everyday, but sometimes our schedules just didn't match up. We talked on the phone those days and every other day for that matter.

Things were okay with us. They weren't great, but I took what I could because I'd come to find I was already hopelessly in love with him. I hadn't told anyone. I knew Jasper probably wasn't there and I didn't want to scare him off. I didn't tell Alice and Rose because they wouldn't leave me alone until I ended up telling him. So I kept it to myself.

I had another reason to not tell anybody too. I'd been thinking a few things and I needed to figure out how to question and get answers for what I was feeling first without giving too much away.

We've never gone on a date. If we're together it's either at my place or his eating taking out and watching TV, something I do with my other friends. The only difference is we have sex afterwards. If we do go out it's with the others and then we come home and have sex. Don't get me wrong it's absolutely fantastic, but I'm starting to think that all Jasper sees us as are 'friends with benefits'. I mean we've never really classified what we were, so I don't even know if I'm wrong in thinking this, but I couldn't get up the nerves to just ask out right.

"Bells, hey Bells," Emmett called snapping his fingers in front of my face. Blinking stupidly I pulled out of my thoughts and glanced over at him.

"What?"

"You okay? You kind of went all spacey like that weird girl from that vampire movie we watched last week."

"Hey, I liked her," Alice said smacking his arm causing me to crack a smile.

"I'm fine Emmett just thinking."

"Aww, don't worry your boy will be here soon."

"Yeah."

The four of them went back to what they were talking about. I glanced around to see if Jasper had come in yet.

Looking around the club I noticed for the first time how packed it was, granted it was Friday night. Jasper never made it here when the rest of us did, having a late history class, but he always showed up about an hour later. He was running late tonight though. I hadn't been able to see him since Wednesday. I'd had a group project in my British Literature class that had kept me busy at the library.

Sighing as I didn't find him in the crowd I excused myself and went to the bathroom. Coming out a few minutes later I headed for the bar instead of the table. I'd finished my beer and needed a new one. As I wound my way through the bodies of other college students I glanced up to make sure I was heading in the right direction and stopped moving.

Jasper was sitting on a stool tapping his credit card on the bar while a girl, who looked really familiar, stood entirely too close to his side. As I watched them she brought her hand up and placed it on his arm. He didn't shake it off. Granted he wasn't looking at her, but at the bartender, that was beside the point though.

While I stood there, she reached up and whispered something causing him to jerk his head toward her. Just then one of the strobe lights flashed across her face and she turned slightly. I knew who she was then, I'd dumped my drink in her lap before something I was sorely tempted to do again. That was until I watched Jasper turn sideways and bring his hands up to her arms drawing her closer. He leaned forward and said something in her ear with a smile on his face. I didn't need to see anything else.

Turning toward the table I held the tears in check. When I reached it I grabbed my purse.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked looking up.

"Home, I don't feel well."

"You want us to come with you?"

"No I just need to lay down I think. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay. You going to call Jasper or you want us to just tell him?"

"You can tell him."

She nodded and glanced quickly at Alice. I gave them a small smile and turned toward the door. As I made my way to it I realized I'd have to pass by the bar to get there.

Keeping my head down I walked as quickly as I could. Not paying attention I ran headfirst into someone's chest.

Glancing up I opened my mouth to apologize, but what came out was a quiet, "Fuck."

"Hey to you too. I was just coming to find you." He said starting to lean forward.

I turned my head to the side, his lips meeting my cheek.

Pulling back he finally caught the expression on my face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Bella?"

"What?"

"You are a shitty liar, so tell me what's really going on."

"Fine, I was just going home."

"You weren't going to wait for me?"

"You were already busy." I said with a slight edge that he picked up on.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you at the bar with that Maria girl. I've already felt like the odd man out with you two and our friends I didn't feel like it tonight, but you can go have fun."

Anger flashed in his eyes; gripping my forearm he pulled me to the door and out onto the sidewalk. He continued to walk me to his car without saying a word.

Letting me go on the passenger side he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Get in."

"No."

"Either you get in or we do this here."

Folding my arms across my chest I stayed on the sidewalk.

"Bella just get in the fucking car."

Narrowing my eyes I huffed, but got in the car anyway.

When he was settled in the driver's seat and pulled out into traffic he asked, "You want to tell me where the hell all that came from?"

I didn't answer him. It was petty and childish, but so was dragging me to the car. When he pulled into a parking spot I realized he'd brought me to his apartment.

"I want to go home."

"No, not until we deal with whatever you got going on inside that head of yours."

"Take me home."

"No."

"Fine." I said opening the door. As soon as I had it shut I started for the entrance of the whole complex. If he wouldn't take me home I'd walk. I made it just a few steps before he caught me around the waist.

He turned us to his building keeping a hand on me until we got into his apartment. Shutting the door behind us he said, "Start talking Swan."

"No."

"Fine I'll talk. I don't know what you thought you saw, but you are sadly mistaken."

"So I didn't see Maria with her hand on you and I didn't see you turn to her and whisper something in her ear with your hands on her."

"Yeah you did probably see that, but..."

"That's what I thought although I don't know why I'm even upset. I'm just your little fuck buddy anyway." I said cutting him off.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me loud and clear Jasper."

"Yes I did and if that's what you think…" He said handing me his keys, "you can go the fuck home." When I didn't move he turned and pulled the door open, "Go. I don't want you here anymore."

I walked slowly to door. When I got in the hallway I turned around and brought my eyes up to his. There was a whole lot of anger there, but something else I couldn't place.

"Jas…"

"Save it and for your information what you obviously didn't hear or see tonight was me telling Maria that I wasn't interested and pushing her away. You also didn't hear her asking me why or me telling her because I had someone special that I cared about and wouldn't hurt that way. What I didn't realize is that said person thinks so lowly of me that she believed I would."

Opening my mouth to say, what I didn't know, he held up his hand stopping me.

"Go home Bella. Emmett will get my car tomorrow."

He shut the door then. Instead of doing what he said I backed up until I hit the wall behind me. Sliding down to sit on the floor I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head against them. Everything I had thought was wrong and I had hurt him with my comment. I'd finally placed the other look in his eyes. If I had just let him explain instead of being a complete bitch we would have been okay. Now I wasn't so sure. I did know this was entirely my fault though and that killed me. I let the tears fall because I'd messed this up. I'd let my brain take over and convince my heart that he didn't care, that he only wanted me for what we did. But I should have known better. Jasper has proven time and time again that he cared. First with James, then with James again, the morning of my hangover, and every other time he slept beside me wrapped in his arms.

I sat there a long time. I vaguely wondered where Emmett and Edward were, but then I figured they were either still out or at my house. When my butt started to go numb I checked my watch; realizing I'd been there three hours I brushed my face off, I needed to go home. Before I could move I was startled as Jasper's door flew open and he came rushing out; his phone pressed tight to his ear.

"She was supposed…" He stopped mid sentence when he finally saw me sitting there. "Never mind Emmett. She's here."

Flipping the phone closed he said, "You were supposed to go home."

"I know."

He stood there looking down at me for a few minutes. I tried to hold in my tears, but as one slid down my face he sighed.

"Come on." He said reaching down to pull me up. "I think we need to straighten out a few things."

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	20. Talking and Making up

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

I cannot believe she actually thinks we are just fuck buddies. God I don't even know how she got that in her damn head. I was so angry and hurt that she would ever think that I was that big of an ass. Since we've been home and even the time in Atlanta when we weren't fighting have been the best days. The fact that it they were because of Bella just makes them even better because I never thought I'd feel this way with her and I feel a lot.

I love just being around her and talking to her. I love holding her in my arms while we sleep, something we haven't done a lot since we got home, but the few times we've been able to I've loved every minute of it. I love the sex too. It's fucking fantastic, but it's not all I want from her because I love her. There I said it I love her. And I just threw her out of my apartment. Fuck. Granted I did give her my keys so she wouldn't walk home. I just need some time though.

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge I made my way to the bedroom. Emmett and Edward would be home later and I'd talk to them about it. Lying down on the bed I turned my ipod on and closing my eyes. I dozed off and on, but never fully sinking into a deep sleep. I had too much going on in my head for that.

When my phone started ringing I didn't even bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello."

_"Is Bella with you?"_

"No, she's supposed to be at home."

_"Well she's not."_

"What?" I asked sitting up.

_"She's not home. She told us when she left the bar that she was coming home. That she didn't feel well."_

"She felt fine. She saw Maria all over me and took it the wrong way. We got into a fight here at our apartment and I sent her home."

_"When was that?"_

Glancing at the clock I shot off the bed, "Three hours ago. Fuck." Rushing into the living room I said, "I'll start walking over there."

_"Where the hell did she go Jasper?"_

"I don't know. Like I said…" Pausing I pulled the front door open. "She was supposed…" Stopping in my tracks when I saw her sitting in the hall. Emmett was calling my name but I cut him off. "Never mind Emmett, she's here."

I heard him say_ 'thank god'_ before I flipped the phone closed. "You were supposed to go home." I said staring down at her.

"I know."

I watched her for a few minutes. I was still mad about the whole conversation we had, but seeing that one tear erased it. Sighing I reached forward. "Come on. I think we need to straighten out a few things."

Pulling her to her feet I led her back into my apartment. Sitting her on the sofa I took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "Why didn't you go home?"

"I couldn't. I knew I had screwed up and I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you come over to me at the bar when you saw Maria there? Why did you just decide to leave and not talk to me about it?"

"I don't know. It just made me so mad. I knew you two had a past and that's all I could think about."

"The only past Maria and I have is the one you were there for."

"What?" She asked looking up at me. "But I thought you were with her right after school started."

"No," I said shaking my head. "I got her number then. The night you saw us together was the first time she agreed to go out with me. Then you spilled our drinks on her. When she left that was the last time we ever talked until tonight. I mean I've seen her around campus, but we've never gotten together."

"So you haven't slept with her?"

"No."

"God I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Jasper. I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"You're not stupid, and I can see why you did because I probably would have done the same thing, but you have to talk to me. You can't just try to ignore something like that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. That's not what I got so mad about anyway. My issue is the fact that you think all I want from you is sex."

"What am I supposed to think though Jasper? That's what we do if we're together. We don't go out unless it's with our friends and we've never talked about what this whole relationship consisted of."

"I didn't think we needed to talk about anything. We're together I thought that was pretty clear."

"But in what sense?"

"In the sense that we are together and that means I am not going to be dating, seeing or doing anything else with someone that's not you." I said sliding forward and taking her face in between my hands. "I want you and only you, but we won't work if you don't feel the same, so you need to tell me what you want."

"I want to go out on dates and it just be us. I want to be able to introduce you to people as my boyfriend. I want to lie next to you and just be and I want to continue the way we are too. I want you and only you."

"Good," I said smiling. Leaning forward I brushed my lips across hers. Pulling back I rested my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I made you think that I was only with you for sex and I'm sorry I haven't taken you out, but I will change that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I was such a bitch."

"Yeah well it wouldn't be you if you weren't sometimes," I said teasing her.

"Ass," She said smacking my arm and cracking a smile.

"Yeah, but this ass is your boyfriend."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I like the way that sounds."

"Me too baby. Me too."

Moving over to the sofa I pulled her into my arms. Resting her head on my chest we sat and just held each other. A little while later Bella started yawning. "Come on let's go to bed."

She nodded. Standing up I took her hand and pulled her down the hallway. I grabbed a t-shirt for her to wear.

She slipped it on before climbing in the bed. I crawled in behind after I changed and pulled her back flush with my chest wrapping my arms around her. I was content. Closing my eyes I slowly started to drift off. I felt Bella shift slightly and then utter, "I love you Jasper."

My eyes snapped open. "Bella?" I asked turning her over onto her back so I could see her face.

Her eyes were huge and panic filled. "I…I thought you were asleep. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to say it. I'm so…"

Crashing my lips into hers I cut her off. She responded instantly bringing her tongue out to meet mine. When we both needed air I pulled back slightly.

"I love you too." I whispered.

The blinding smile I received was the best thing I'd ever seen. It caused me to bring my lips back to hers. As we kissed her hands trailed down my back. "Make love to me," She whispered against my mouth.

Moving my hands down her sides I grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it slowly from her body. My lips left her mouth and moved across her cheek to her ear, down her jaw and her neck before capturing a taunt peak in my mouth. Flicking it with my tongue I rolled the other one in between my thumb and forefinger eliciting a groan from her. She arched into me forcing me to draw her in more.

Pulling away I left open mouthed kissed down her stomach dipping my tongue into her belly button before continuing on. Hooking a finger into each side of her panties I worked them down.

Dropping them to the floor when they were off I slid my hands back up her legs parting them a little more as I went. Glancing up I stared into her heavy lidded eyes as I kissed each thigh just before simultaneously sucking her clit into my mouth and plunging two fingers into her heat.

"Ung………." She cried out throwing her head back. I worked my mouth and fingers in a perfect rhythm as she wound her hands through my hair holding me closer.

"Cum for me Bella." I said against her center as my hand continued to move twisting slightly as I plunged in.

"I'm…so…so…close." At her words I bent my fingers slightly each time hitting her g-spot. Thrusting three more times and biting down on her clit sent her over the edge. Her orgasm washing over her like a tidal wave. I don't know what she was saying the only words I could pick out were my name and a couple of fucks.

When she had quit gasping for air I kissed my way back up her body. Getting to her mouth I sucked on her bottom lip drawing it in between my teeth and biting gently.

Letting it go I rose up and reached into my nightstand drawer pulling out a condom. Starting to tear it open she put her hands over mine and shook her head.

Looking down at her in confusion she said, "We aren't to that point yet."

Taking her leg she used it to flip us over. Straddling me she bent over and kissed along my collarbone. Brushing her hair over her shoulders I trailed my hands down and cupped each of her breasts; grazing my thumbs over her nipples.

She slid her hand in between us running her fingers over my abs before gripping me in her little hand. Sliding up I gripped the back of her neck pulling her mouth to mine. My tongue plunged into her mouth as her hand pumped my length.

She broke the kiss and moved her mouth down to meet her hand. She didn't hesitate to take me in all the way. "Fuck," I hissed as she let her teeth scrape along. She moaned sending vibrations through my dick straight up into my chest.

"God baby that feels good."

Twining my fingers through her hair I watched her take me over and over in her mouth. Best fucking sight ever.

It didn't take long before I could feel myself getting close. Tugging lightly on hair I received a small shake of her head in response.

"Bella, I'm close. You need to move." Her answer again was a shake of her head and tightening her hand. She continued to pump me with her mouth and hand two more times before I was groaning as I shot my cum down her throat. She took it all before pulling off with a small pop and giving me a wide grin.

Pulling her back up to me I flipped her over. "God you're amazing." I whispered against her neck as I kissed along the length, already starting to get hard again. Sucking the skin below her ear I left a little mark. She was mine.

As I kissed along her jaw line I reached for the condom again. This time she let me roll it on.

Guiding myself to her entrance I looked into her chocolate eyes and whispered, "I love you," before plunging into her depths.

"I love you too," She said as I slowly moved in and out of her. The entire time I thrust into her I stared into her eyes.

As the pressure started to build I picked up my pace. Her moans of pleasure only increased my need to reach that bliss that I got with her.

"Jasper I'm so close."

"Me to baby. Cum with me."

Sliding my hand down I rolled my thumb around her clit. Pressing lightly each time. I tried to hold off, but it didn't matter as I felt myself lose it her walls clamped around me milking me dry.

I continued to thrust until she had come down fully. Collapsing on top of her I rested my forehead against her shoulder trying to control my breathing. When it had returned to normal I slowly pulled out.

Taking the condom off I dropped it in the wastebasket by the bed before drawing her into my side. Her head and hand resting on my chest. Stroking her back I glanced over at the clock. Thank god it was Saturday since it was almost 6 and we could go to sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked hearing her sigh.

"That I'm glad you can't control who you fall in love with."

"I know exactly what you mean."

We fell silent again and I felt my eyelids start to droop. Just before I dozed off I heard a whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," I sighed out before my eyes closed for the last time.

The rest of the day we spent in bed. The only time we got up was to eat around 2 before taking a shower where we got more dirty than clean.

Edward and Emmett came in about 4. Bella was asleep again, but I was sitting up against the headboard watching her.

Edward knocked lightly on my door. He waited for me to tell him to come in before opening it slightly. I dragged my eyes away from her face to meet his.

_'You good,'_ he mouthed and at my nod he pulled it shut and left us alone.

Around 8 Emmett pounded on the door startling both of us. We weren't doing anything thank god because he didn't wait for an invitation before throwing the damn thing open.

"Emmett what the fuck?" Bella said earning a chuckle from me.

"Sorry Bells, just wanted to see if you two are hungry. I got pizza coming and the girls are bringing beer."

I glanced down at her. "It's your call."

"Pizza sounds good." She said smiling.

"Cool. Get your asses dressed and get out here then." Emmett boomed before going back to the living room.

Bella rolled her eyes slightly, but slid out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. While she was in there I heard the door open and close followed by Rose and Alice talking. I dressed quickly before anybody else came barging in the room.

Bella came out a few minutes later and quickly pulled on her jeans and one of my t-shirts. Opening my door I let her get almost by me before I pushed her against the wall, crushing my lips to hers.

"I love you." I said pulling back.

"I love you too." She replied smiling.

"WHAT??????" Alice screeched choosing that moment to come out of Emmett's bedroom and hearing us. "Are you two serious?"

"Yes Alice now calm the fuck down." Bella screeched right back.

"Sorry Belly, but that's so exciting. You guys love each other. About damn time too." She said before turning and hollering, "Guys guess what? They love each other."

Quite a few words came from the kitchen, but I tuned them out. The guys could give me shit all they wanted to, but I didn't care. I love her and she loved me and that was all that mattered.

Kissing her once more I took her hand and we walked into the lions den.

The rest of the night passed in fun. Everyone said something, but all in all it wasn't bad. Emmett reiterated his warning, but I just rolled my eyes and ignored him.

Later that night as we lay in bed. I couldn't help but think about the last three years. I'd hated her for so long not realizing that she was always meant to be here beside me.

As I drifted off to sleep I tightened my hold on her. I was never letting go.

*********

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	21. Charlie

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Charlie is very OOC in this story. I think this was my most favorite to write. **

********************

_**Bella**_

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked glancing over at Jasper as he fidgeting once again in his seat.

"Seriously? Maybe because I'm meeting your dad for the first time who also happens to be the Chief of police and he has a gun."

"You will be fine; he's not going to shoot you or anything. Just be yourself. Also you might not want to mention you're fucking me either." I said biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Christ Bella, don't say it like that. He's probably going to know anyway."

I couldn't stop the laugh this time. "How in the hell would he know that?"

"He's a dad, my dad could always tell."

"Probably because you told him, but my dad I'm pretty sure hasn't had sex since Renee left. So he would more than likely walk in the room with us doing it and just think we were wrestling or something."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"No not really dumbass he is a guy. It's not like you forget how it's done."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I ignored him and continued to stare out the window as I drove down the highway.

"You know if I didn't love you I'd push you out of the car and steal it for making fun of me."I smiled. It had only been two weeks since we started saying it and every time I heard it I got that warm feeling in my chest.

"If I didn't love you I'd push you out for being such a freaking girl."

"Screw you Swan," He growled.

"Trying to channel Edward there."

"Only because you're annoying me with your nonchalant attitude."

Rolling my eyes I flipped on my blinker and pulled to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?"

Turning sideways when I got stopped I took his face in between my hands. "You need to relax. My dad is going to like you. All you have to do is be the guy I love and you will be fine. Okay?"

"Alright," He said leaning forward to brush his lips against mine quickly. "I'll try. "

Shaking my head I checked my mirrors pulling out on the road.

We'd originally planned for him to meet my dad at graduation in three weeks; when I would also meet his parents, but dad had called and gave me some good news.

Jasper's car would be ready by then if we could get down to see it and have him decide on a paint color. Once he did dad would paint it and drive it up for graduation. As soon as I told Jasper we made plans to come down the next weekend which just happened to be Memorial Day so we'd be there until Monday. Jasper would also be paying for it while we were there.

As we drove by the Welcome to Forks sign Jasper reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Just breathe." I said smiling over at him. He did what I asked drawing in a deep breath and letting it out.

A few minutes later I was turning into the driveway. My dad came out on the porch with a big grin. Handing Jasper my keys I said, "Call him Chief Swan until he tells you otherwise."

Jasper nodded as he got out. He went to the trunk for our bags while I opened my door and shot off to the steps. My dad swept me up in his arms causing me to squeal out. As he went to set me down I whispered, "Be nice."

Stepping back I reached for Jasper's hand drawing him to me. "Dad this is Jasper, Jasper this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan," Jasper said holding out his hand. Good boy.

"You too." He said gruffly as he stuck out his hand.

Shaking my head I went on into the house. They both followed in behind me. I sent Jasper upstairs with our bags. Granted he would be sleeping on the couch, but his bag could be put in my room.

I veered off into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Clicking my tongue when I found it empty.

"What?" Dad asked coming in behind me.

"Do you eat at the diner every night?"

"No, sometimes I eat at Billy's and sometimes Sue's."

"And they don't mind you doing this?"

"Of course not. They love me." He said grinning.

Jasper walked into the kitchen at this point and I said, "Turn around. I'm cooking dinner tonight, but we need to go to the store."

He nodded. Like he was going to say anything different anyway.

Grabbing his hand we went back out to the car. I gave him the keys so he could drive. We didn't talk much on the way to the Thriftymart. I could tell he was still slightly nervous, but hopefully by the end of the night he would be relaxed.

We quickly got everything we needed for me to make lasagna with salad and garlic bread. I also picked up a six pack of beer for my dad and one for us.

On the drive back I pointed out the most important spots in Forks. The high school, the police station, and the bank. That was about it.

When we got back to the house I set myself up in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Jasper offered to help so I put him at the table to make the salad.

As I browned the ground beef I started to get warm. Pulling my hair up I wound it into a messy bun on the top of my head.

I was stirring in the sauce when I heard, "What the fuck is on the back of your neck?" Turning quickly with wide eyes I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to process the fact that my dad just said fuck.

"Bella?" He questioned folding his arms across his chest. Glancing quickly at Jasper he was still working on the salad ignoring us both, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide. Fucker.

"Bella I'm waiting." Shit I still hadn't said anything. Quick try and change the subject.

"Dad did you just say fuck?"

"Yes I did now answer the question."

"It's…it's a tattoo."

"And where did you get it?"

"Atlanta." I said. My dad's eyes shot straight to Jasper. Crap.

"I see. Turn around and let me look at it."I slowly turned and felt him come closer. His finger traced over where I knew the wings were. "I have two questions. 1) Were you drunk? and 2) Did it hurt?"

Turning back around to face him I answered, "No and a little."

"Good because I was drunk and mine still hurt like hell." He said grinning finally.

Once again I found myself opening and closing my mouth. Only breaking out of my trance when Jasper laughed. "When the hell did you get a tattoo dad?"

"You were still in high school. Remember that ice fishing trip Billy and I went on in Alaska." I nodded and he continued. "Well we went into the town near where we were staying. After quite a few drinks at a local bar we went down to the tattoo parlor a few doors away."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure," He said raising his shirt up to above his chest. I cracked up.

"A sheriff's badge. Really dad?"

"What? I said I was drunk not smart."

"What did Billy get?"

"A wolf's head or totem pole something like that. Can't really remember. I haven't seen it since that night."

I nodded slowly before turning back to the stove and began to prepare the lasagna.

"You got any tattoos Jasper?" Dad asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"One, I got it when Bella got hers."

"What is it of?"

I assumed he rolled his sleeve up since he didn't say anything.

"What does it mean?"

"Strength."

"You sure about that."

"That's what the guy said."

"And you didn't look it up first. It could mean something else like chicken or some shit like that."

By this time I was holding onto the counter to keep from falling over I was laughing so hard. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed dad had left the kitchen and Jasper had a panic stricken face.

"Go look it up while I finish dinner."

He shot out of the chair and ran up the stairs.

"He going to check?" My dad called from the living room laughing.

"Yes." I called back.

Jasper returned to the kitchen a few minutes later looking relieved. "I take it it's right."

"Yes thank god. He had me worried there for a minute."

Chuckling quietly I slid the lasagna and garlic bread in the oven. Turning around I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist.

"He likes you." I whispered resting my chin on his chest so I could look up at me.

"Really?"

"Yes." Rising on my tiptoes I gave him a quick kiss. "Now finish the salad while I set the table."

Ten minutes later we were sitting down to eat.

"So dad, when do we get to see Jasper's car?"

"Tomorrow morning if you want. That way if you decided on a color we can run into Port Angeles and pick it up. I'll start it next week. That will make it ready by graduation."

"Cool. Thanks for allowing me to get the car Chief Swan." Jasper said.

"Not a problem. Glad it's going to a good home. Bells told me about your other one and call me Charlie."

I grinned and rubbed Jasper's leg feeling him relax fully for the first time all day.

"What are you going to do with your car now?" Dad asked a few minutes later.

"Actually Rose is going to buy it. As soon as I get the new one she's taking it."

"Good, good."

The rest of dinner passed with me telling dad about our trip, minus the whole James incident because seriously he did not need to know that shit.

After dinner I sent Jasper to the living room to watch the ballgame while I cleaned up. Once the dishes were done I grabbed us both a beer and went to join them. As I walked in dad raised an eyebrow when he noticed what was in my hand. I raised one back motioning to his own beer. Rolling his eyes he turned back toward the TV.

When the game was over I made up the couch for Jasper. After giving him a kiss I headed upstairs to bed. Today had gone so much better than I had hoped. Exhausted from the drive it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a rare sunny day. Opening my window I breathed in the air before heading to the bathroom for a shower. When I was done I made my way downstairs. Getting to the bottom step I stopped. My dad and Jasper were already up and in there talking.

"So," I heard my dad say. "How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

Jasper started coughing and sputtering. "I….I…umm…" I had to bite my knuckle to keep from laughing out loud.

"Relax son. I'm not going to kill you. She is almost 22. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't Charlie."

"Good. Now how do you want your eggs?"

I decided to make my presence known then.

"Good morning." I said turning the corner. Giving a quick kiss to my dad's cheek and one to Jasper's lips. "What are you two talking about in here?"

"Guy stuff." My dad said sliding a plate in front of each of us.

We ate quickly before heading out the door to go to Billy's house. Pulling in front of his house 15 minutes later I was barely out of the car before I was swept up into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breath…Jake."

"Sorry Bells," He said putting me down.

"It's okay. Just think you cracked a rib." I said rubbing my side.

"Wuss," He muttered.

"Ass," I muttered back. He shrugged his shoulder and turned to Jasper. "This is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper this is Jake. We grew up together."

They shook hands before Jacob turned to my dad and started talking about my car.

"So you two grew up together huh?"

"Yeah. He's a couple years younger, but we played together when our dad's were fishing or working on a car. That was until he was old enough to help and started ignoring me."

"You never went out with him?"

"No god that's kind of gross. He's like a brother and an annoying one at that."

"You aren't always a bright ray of sunshine either," Jacob said ruffling my hair as he walked by. I did what any mature 21 year old would do. I stuck out my tongue at him. He laughed and said, "Let me get dad and we'll go check out your car Jasper."

We both nodded. Billy came rolling out of the house a few minutes later. After giving him a hug I introduced Jasper.

While we walked around to the garage I casually asked, "Billy what is your tattoo of?"

"Damn it Charlie you told her?"

"Well yeah. She asked to see mine."

"Wait? Dad you have a tattoo?" Jacob asked glancing down.

"Yes. How did she even know to ask?"

"Because she has one and I told her I did too. It's not that big a deal."

"Can I see?" Jacob asked his dad.

"No."

"Why not? I'll show you mine." He said.

I cracked up at the look on Billy's face at his words.

All of us had stopped by this point and were looking at Billy expectantly. Grumbling he rolled his right sleeve up to the shoulder.

Dad leaned forward and said, "I was way off."

When he moved I saw that it wasn't a wolf or a totem pole, but a freaking goldfish.

"Dad?" Jacob asked trying not to laugh at his poor father.

"Shut it, kid. Let's see yours."

"Can't. I don't have one. Just wanted to see yours."

Billy huffed and started rolling his chair forward. As we walked the rest of us showed Jacob ours. He laughed for a good five minutes at dads before he got annoyed and smacked him in the back of the head. I was laughing too until I heard Jasper let out a low whistle.

The rest of the morning I was ignored while the four of them went over the car, but even I had to admit it was going to look good when they got it done.

They discussed paint options for a few minutes. The interior was black leather so he could pretty much go with any color.

"What do you think Bella?" Jasper asked looking over at me.

"It's up to you. You have to drive it."

"Yes, but I want your opinion."

"It doesn't matter whatever you like."

"You are really no help. You know that?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to my dad. After about an hour he finally decided to go with silver metallic. Once the decision was made he and dad headed to Port Angeles. I stayed with Jacob while they were gone. Right after they left we took a walk on the beach.

"I like him Bells." Jacob said after a few minutes.

"I do too. A lot."

"Good. I'm glad to see you happy."

"What about you? Anybody special?"

"No, the one I want is taken. She might eventually come around though."

"Whatever. She might just crack you up side the head with a wrench next time."

"She's just playing hard to get."

"You just keep believing that and Rose might not kill you."

He grinned. "Hey, we're having a bonfire tonight. You and Jasper should come."

"Who's going to be there?"

"You know the usual. Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim, Paul, Sam and Emily, Leah, a few people from your old high school."

"Why not? If Jasper wants too."

"Cool. Seth will be here too. He's on leave this weekend."

"Well in that case we will definitely be there. I haven't seen him in forever."

"Yeah. Still hard to believe he joined the Marines, but he loves it."

We walked for a little bit longer and by the time we got back Jasper and dad were back also and were ready to head home.

I said goodbye to Billy and told Jacob we'd see him later.

On the drive I told Jasper about the bonfire. He seemed to be okay with going.

I heated up the lasagna for lunch when we got back. After we ate dad had to go into work, so Jasper and I just hung around the house watching movies until it was time to go to the beach.

When we arrived the bonfire was already in full swing.

I'd just stepped onto the sand when my hand was wrench from Jasper's as I was bowled over. Landing with an oof on a hard chest I looked down into the smiling eyes of Seth.

"Hey beautiful. You miss me?"

"Of course. How's training going?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Good, but I don't want to talk about that. I want to know who this guy is that's glaring at me over your shoulder."

Glancing back I saw that sure enough Jasper was glaring. Grinning I turned back to Seth, "That jealous ass is my boyfriend Jasper."

"Oh well hell. Sorry Bells. Jacob could have warned me. Of course he probably thought it would be funny to see if I got my ass kicked." He said pushing me off into the sand. Pulling my self up I kicked him in the calf while I brushed the sand off me.

"Fuck what was that for?" He asked rubbing his leg.

"The sand."

Once I was done I walked over to Jasper. He was still glaring at Seth. "Knock it off. He's nineteen and I haven't seen him since I left for school."

Jasper relaxed then and reached out to pull Seth up shaking his hand in the process.

We walked over to the first of two bonfires. I introduced Jasper to everybody from the rez before settling down between him and Emily. He didn't need to meet the people at the other bonfire. I couldn't stand them in high school and I'm pretty sure that hadn't changed.

As the night wore on I lost myself in conversation with Emily, Leah, and Kim while Jasper talked to the guys. They seemed to get along so that was good.

We'd been there a few hours when Jasper stood to go get another beer. I was talking to Seth by this point and didn't notice who sat down beside me until I heard his voice.

"Hey Bella."

Rolling my eyes I barely turned my head and said, "Hey Mike."

I tried to tune him out as I continued to talk to Seth, but he just wouldn't give up. "So you and that guy are you two together or just friends?"

"We're together."

"Oh that's to bad. I was going to see if you wanted to go out while you were home."

"No."

"Oh well. Maybe next time."

"Whatever."

He left me alone finally and went back to the others. Jasper sat down beside me again and I noticed he kept shuddering.

"What's the matter?"

"This nasty girl kept trying to hit on me. It was gross."

Seth and I cracked up. "You met Lauren I take it."

"I don't know I didn't find out her name."

"Trust me it was Lauren."

"High school?"

"Yep."

"Same with the guy that was trying to talk to you?"

"Oh yeah. He followed me around then too."

"Is that why you didn't introduce me to the other bonfire?"

"Pretty much, but I can tell you about each one if you want."

"Sure."

"Okay," I said glancing over. "The curly haired girl is Jessica. She's a little follower and Lauren's lapdog. She will not hesitate to stab you in the back either. The other girl is of course Lauren. She's the biggest bitch ever. We hated each other from day one and it won't ever change. I already told you about Mike. The other two guys are Tyler and Connor. They would be okay if they didn't hang out with the other three."

"Did you like anybody in high school?"

"Yeah. Angela and Ben, but they aren't here. They both got accepted in Dartmouth, so they don't get to come home much."

Jacob came over then and he thought it would be funny to share some embarrassing stories about me until I got pissed off and was ready to go.

I drove home since Jasper had drunk a little more than I did. As we walked up the front steps he stopped me before I opened the door.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

I smiled and nodded. "I would love too."

He smiled and pulled me close for a quick make out session.

Finally going into the house I left him in the living room and headed upstairs. Dad was already snoring away so I tiptoed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I finally got into bed it suddenly hit me that tomorrow would be our first official date. We'd tried a few times since our fight, but with graduation so close we were both busy with getting ready for finals and hadn't had time. I was so excited. Squealing into my pillow I quickly tried to fall asleep. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

*********

**Next up the rest of the weekend including their date.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	22. The Date

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Longest chapter yet, but it couldn't be helped. Over 5,000 words. Enjoy.  
**

_**Jasper**_

As I lay on the couch this morning I thought back to the beginning of the weekend. I'd been so fucking nervous meeting Bella's dad. She'd been awesome though in helping me relieve some of my fears, but not all could go away because her dad was still a cop.

I'd calmed some by the time we got to her house thanks to her, but then she had to tell me to call him Chief Swan until he said otherwise. When he didn't right away I wanted to run back to the car and be the fucking girl she claimed I was already being.

Then he'd seen her tattoo and I tried not to smile, but the shock on her face wasn't helping. Thankfully her dad didn't freak out on her for getting it, but then he'd freaked my ass out when he made me question my tattoo.

That night at dinner when he finally asked me to call him Charlie I was able to relax and just enjoy the evening.

Of course that all changed yesterday morning when he'd asked how long I'd been sleeping with his daughter. I swear my life flashed before my eyes, but that had turned out okay too.

After we'd eaten we'd finally gone to see my car. When we pulled up at the house and Bella was practically jerked out of the car I had to bite my tongue because that big ass fucker would have killed me if I had said something.

I have to admit my car was better than I had expected. Her dad and his friends sure as hell knew what they were doing. After about an hour or so I finally decided on a paint color and Charlie and I went to get it.

Closing my eyes I thought about the conversation he and I had coming back…

_"You know…" He started as we got on the road to head back to Forks. "When Bella was growing up I tried my best to keep her happy. I gave her everything she wanted or needed because I didn't ever want her to think that I didn't love her, like Renee did. I wanted her to be happy and enjoy life, but it always seemed like the smile that was on her face never met her eyes. It got worse as she got older, even when she was hanging out with Jacob and Seth who kept her laughing constantly. When she went away to college it was hard. It had always been just us and letting her go was not something I wanted, but she needed to spread her wings and live her life.'_

_He paused briefly to run his hand through his hair before continuing, 'She came home every other weekend and talked about Rose and Alice, but that light was never there in her eyes like I had hoped it would be. And then one weekend everything changed. It was the weekend after she met you actually. She came home and I seriously in that moment feared for your safety, but then I saw it. That fire she had when she talked about how big an ass you were. From that day forward every time she told me about something you did it was there. I loved it because it kept me from seeing what I had before. But that fire is gone now. I noticed it yesterday as soon as she got out of the car and in its place is the one thing I've waited 21 years to see, complete and total happiness. You did that and I will forever be grateful, so I want to thank you. Thank you for making her happy.'_

_'She makes me happy too. I never thought that would have been possible with the way we used to be, but I'm glad I was wrong.'_

_'Me too son. Me too.' He said and reached over to clap me on the shoulder._

We'd fallen into silence for the rest of the drive. My mind wondering to Bella. I hadn't lied. I was happier than I'd ever been in just the month we'd been together. And after hearing Charlie tell me what she was like before I knew that with everything I had I would make sure he never saw that look again.

After we got back to Forks the day passed quickly. Charlie went to work and Bella and I had watched movies just sitting wrapped up in each others arms.

Then we went to the beach and I had a moment of jealousy consume me when that other big fucker had tackled her. Of course she'd pretty much told me to slow my roll and explained who he was. After that I was good.

Seeing Bella with those people was different than how she was with our friends in Seattle. She laughed like she did at home, but you could tell these were the ones she grew up with and knew that they would always be there if she needed them…

"Shhiitttt," I gasped out as Bella jumped on my stomach pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning," She said grinning down at me.

"Humph." I said still not being able to breathe enough to get out a word.

"Sorry," She said starting to slide off me.

Not wanting that I held on to her hips. She grinned again and leaned forward to peck me on the lips.

When she rose back up I realized she was dressed and had her keys in her hands.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up into her eyes.

"To the mall. I need an outfit for tonight."

"Oh, well let me shower and I'll go with you."

"Nope," She said shaking her head. "You can't see it until tonight. So I have two options for you to choose from."

"Okay?"

"Door number one: You can stay here and look up online where you want to go tonight or door number two: You can take the laptop to Jacob's. I've already talked to him and he's going to be doing some finish up work on your car. Plus taping it off for my dad to paint next week."

There was no question on which one I would choose.

Twenty minutes later we were in her car headed to the reservation. Jacob was sitting on the front steps waiting on us. After giving her a quick kiss and telling her to be careful I got out and we headed around to the garage.

The first hour I spent researching restaurants finally settling on a place called Joy's Wine Bistro. I called and made a reservation for 8 figuring that we could forgo the movie after I did a little more looking and deciding we could take a walk on the pier instead.

The rest of the time Bella was gone I spent laughing my ass off. Jacob kept me entertained with more stories of Bella and her clumsy moments.

Around noon we went into the house for sandwiches. Once we'd eaten we headed back out to the garage.

We'd been in there about two hours, I was helping him put in the new fuel pump and he was telling me about Bella and prom, when we heard her car pull up. We didn't move at first she knew where to find us, but then all we heard was her yelling. She was going back and forth between Jacob's name and mother fucking idiot.

Jacob shot me a panicked look that clearly said_ 'what the hell did I do?'_

Shrugging my shoulders we both slid out from under the car as she came into the garage.

If I didn't think I'd get my head taken off I'd have laughed when Jacob stepped behind me and said, "What did I do Bells?"

"You didn't do shit. Some stupid mother fucker dented my fucking car in the fucking lot at the fucking mall."

God she was pissed and hot as hell at that moment.

I felt more than saw Jacob relax. "Let's go take a look." He said stepping around me and heading out of the garage.

"Did you see who did it?" I asked slipping my arm around her waist as we followed behind him.

"No, and they better be glad. I'd have torn their head off. I can't even figure out how in the fuck they did it. It's right above my back tire."

We made it to the car then and sure enough there was a big ass dent. "They probably did it pulling in or out cutting the wheel to much." Jacob said running his hand over it."

"Fuckers."

"Don't worry Bells. I can fix it. Thankfully they didn't crease it or anything. Let me grab what I need and I have it out in no time."

While he disappeared to the garage I pulled her to me giving her a kiss. "Did you at least have fun before all that?" I asked.

"Yes I did and I found the hottest outfit."

"Anything on you is hot."

"We'll see what you think after I wear this one and then my sweats tomorrow." She said smiling.

Jacob came back then and it took him all of 10 minutes to make the car look good as new. By the time we left Bella was beaming and thanking him over and over again.

We went back to her house where she made me follow her upstairs. Reaching into my bag she pulled out a pair of jeans before grabbing a small bag off the bed. Handing them both to me I glanced into the bag finding a fitted long-sleeved black t-shirt. She sent me to the bathroom to shower and once I was ready I went downstairs to wait for her.

Charlie and I were both yelling at the ballgame on TV when I heard her clear her throat. Standing up I turned around and had to pick my jaw up off the floor. My eyes started at the top of her head where she'd pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. Down they traveled; over her face her make-up all sexy as hell, but fuck me her outfit. She was so right. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. She had on a pair of tight as hell jeans that I was guessing did not allow her to wear panties. She was also wearing a tight motorcycle jacket zipped up to her neck and I wasn't even going to think about what might be under it because if I did Charlie would shoot me where I stood. All that combined with a pair of heels that would put her on level for me to be able to grind my dick into her core.

As my eyes slid back up her body I caught the smirk on her fucking red lips. Shit I was in trouble tonight.

"You ready?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

All I could do was nod.

Charlie chuckled and said, "Have fun you two."

I made my way around the couch and pulled her behind me out the door. Getting to the car I pressed her against the passenger's side crashing my lips to hers forcing my tongue into her mouth. When she needed air I moved them down to her neck and nibbled along up to her ear.

"God you're sexy." I whispered.

"Thank you, but if you think I'm sexy now you should see what's under the jacket."

"Yes please." I said even though she hadn't asked.

Pushing me back she moved her hands to the zipper. As she pulled it down and I saw her cleavage appear I really fucking thought she didn't have anything underneath. When she had the jacket opened I saw that instead it was a corset that zipped up the front also.

"Do you like?" She asked glancing up at me under her eyelashes.

"Very much."

"Good. Now let's go. I'm hungry." She said bringing my mouth back to hers for a quick kiss and zipping her jacket back up.

We drove to Port Angeles in comfortable silence listening to the radio. Her hand was firmly incased in mine and periodically I would run my thumb across the back of it in a slow circle.

Pulling into the parking lot I got out and went around to open her door. As she stepped out I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered against her skin.

"I love you too."

Wrapping my arm around her waist I led her to the restaurant. Walking in I gave the hostess my name ignoring the fact that she was checking me out. Since it was still a few minutes before 8 we had to wait. Sitting down on a bench a slid my arm up around Bella's shoulders hugging her to my side.

The hostess came back a little bit later and asked us to follow her. Leading us to a back booth she handed us each a menu before saying, "Your waitress will be out shortly."

I nodded and started looking over my menu.

I didn't even have time to really find anything before the waitress was there.

"Hi, my name is Stacey. I'll be taking care of you tonight." I glanced up briefly and noticed she was only talking to me. Looking quickly at Bella I could tell she noticed it too. Smirking she started to once again slowly lower the zipper of her jacket. The waitress was saying something, but I was too mesmerized by the sight in front of me to really care what it was.

Once Bella got the zipper down she reached up and slowly slid on arm out and then the other. Fuck me it was even better than I originally thought. Her bare shoulders only marred by the tiny straps. God help me not to throw her on the table and take her now.

Shifting slightly I finally broke my gaze when the waitress cleared her throat.

"Huh?" I asked glancing up.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Oh a beer. Whatever you have." I said once again staring openly at Bella.

The waitress turned but Bella stopped her, "Excuse me. I'll have the same. Thanks."

She huffed before walking away.

"Bitch," Bella muttered smiling.

"You know you're hot when you're jealous."

"Well see how hot I am when I rip her throat out."

When the waitress came back she quickly took our orders of steak for me and pasta for Bella before disappearing again.

We talked about my car while we were waiting. Bella seemed just as excited as I did about me getting it. The waitress brought our food out again not saying anything. While we ate we discussed what time we would be leaving tomorrow. Bella wanted to get back early so we could rest before going to see the fireworks the school was having for Memorial Day.

Once we'd finished eating the waitress came back over. As she picked up my plate she placed her hand on my arm. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I watched Bella curl her hand around her knife. Not wanting bloodshed I pulled my arm free and said, "No thank you. Just the check."

When she brought it back and left the table. I picked up the bill. Glancing at it I laughed. "She's got a fucking death wish."

"What?" Bella asked.

I handed her the check and waited. At first her eyes scanned over it, but when they narrowed I knew she'd seen the call me followed by the phone number.

"Why are people so stupid?"

Feeling that it was a rhetorical question I didn't answer. I went to take it back, but she held up her hand. Taking the pen that was in the folder she wrote something on the bottom before handing it back to me. Opening it quickly I cracked up laughing. Pulling my wallet out I counted out the bills I needed. Slipping them in the pocket so they wouldn't cover up the words,_ 'he would, but all he'd get was something Ajax wouldn't take off so I think he's going to have to pass'_, I placed it on the table and stood up.

Bella slid out of the booth and all of a sudden every male eye went straight to her. It didn't bother me though because she was mine and leaving with me. As we passed the waitress I nuzzled my nose into Bella's neck kissing it softly.

Just as we got to the door we heard a shriek behind us. Glancing back we saw her glaring at us. Laughing we pushed through the door.

"Where to now?" Bella asked as we stopped on the sidewalk.

"There's a pier near here right?" At her nod I said, "Well I thought we could take a walk on it."She smiled and took my hand leading me down the sidewalk.

It was a nice night although a little chilly. Bella let go of my hand for a second to slip her jacket on. When we got to the pier we passed other couples walking along. Getting to the end Bella leaned against the rail. Standing behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder.

After a few minutes I said, "Thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"For allowing me to meet your dad. For being here with me."

"Your welcome and thank you for the same reasons."

Turning in my arms she pressed her lips to mine. When we broke apart I said, "I love you baby."

"I love you too." She said giving me a smile. Hugging me to her for a second she said, "Come on I want to show you something."

Taking my hand she led me back to the car. Taking the keys she got into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She said turning the car back toward Forks.

Just after we crossed into the town limits Bella turned down a little side road. Driving for a few minutes she turned again onto a dirt road. When it ended we were looking over a small cliff at the ocean. She rolled down her window and I did the same. She pulled out her ipod from her purse and slid it into a docking station. Flipping through her play list she found the one she was hunting. As Secondhand Serenade came playing through the speakers she opened her door and got out.

I followed quickly behind her. We leaned against the hood for a few minutes arms around each others waist. When _'Why'_ came on I stood up.

"Dance with me darlin'."

She smiled and held out her hand. Pulling her into my arms we swayed back and forth.

As we danced I asked, "How did you find this place?"

"I was in high school and had it out with Lauren one day. She said some really bad stuff at lunch and I skipped the rest of the day. I drove around for awhile before turning onto the first road we came down. I'd been down it before but never noticed the dirt one until that day, so I turned to see what lay at the end and this is what I found. From that day on if I needed to just get away this is where I came."

"What did she say to you that day?"

"That I was the reason my mom left." She answered her voice catching on the last word.

Pulling back I looked down into her tear filled eyes. Reaching my hands up I cupped her cheeks brushing the ones that fell away with my thumbs. "You know that's not true right?"

"Yeah and it never really bothered me that she wasn't there, but sometime I wonder why I wasn't enough."

"You shouldn't think that. You were enough. Your mom just wasn't smart enough to see that. She was the one that lost out on knowing what a beautiful, smart woman you turned out to be."

She smiled up at me then. Bringing her face closer I place a soft kiss on each of her eyelids and then her mouth.

"Thank you Jasper," She whispered against my lips before deepening the kiss.

Pulling apart she started to walk me backwards around the front of the car. When we got to the passenger side she opened the door and raised the seat up. "In." She said pointing.

I crawled into the middle of the backseat and watched while she took her shoes off before climbing in behind me. Pulling the door shut she straddled my lap bringing her lips back to mine.

My hands went to her waist before sliding around her back and up to her hair. Pulling it free of the ponytail it cascaded down around her shoulders.

Her hands trailed down my chest to the hem of my shirt. Tugging slightly I let her go so I could help pull it off. Her mouth found my nipple and she sucked it in between her lips. Bringing my hands up I pulled the zipper of her jacket down. As I took it off she never broke contact with my chest.

Once it was gone I did the same with her top, grazing my fingers over her chest as it was exposed. When it was gone too I wrapped my arms around her body pulling her tight to me and placed open mouthed kisses along her collar bone.

She shifted slightly rubbing against my erection causing me to groan. All of a sudden she moved away from me and a whimper escaped before I could stop it.

She smiled and said, "I'm not going far."

I had to smile when I remembered I'd said the exact same thing to her once.

She slid over beside me so she could unzip her jeans and slide them down. While she did hers I unzipped mine, grabbing a condom out of my pocket before pulling them all the way off. When I had it rolled on she straddled my lap again and sank down encasing me fully in her warmth.

Rocking her hips forward she placed her head on my shoulder. Each of our breaths were let out with an added sigh, groan, or each others names. We slowly moved as one as we built up to the point of exquisite bliss that we found together. As we got closer our breathing became so erratic that words were no longer used.

A little more rocking of our hips and we both fell into the abyss at the same time. Clinging to each other we rode out our wave of pleasure with whispered I love you's.

When it was over I pulled her closer and pressed my ear to her chest listening to her quickened heart beat. It was music to my ears.

As our breathing returned to normal she placed a soft kiss on my forehead before sliding off me. I got rid of the condom by getting out of the car butt naked and throwing it over the cliff. Coming back I saw she had her jeans back on and were holding mine out to me. I quickly pulled them on while she put her top back on.

Just as I reached for my shirt lights pulled up behind us. Shielding my eyes with my hand I made out the lights on the top of the car and I thought seriously about jumping off the cliff behind me.

Bella crawled out of the back seat muttering, "Please don't let it be dad. Please don't let it be dad."_ Yes please god don't let it be dad._ I thought.

The driver's side door opened and I heard, "Bella Swan."

I felt Bella relax beside me. "Deputy Mark, hi."

"What are you doing young lady?"

"Looking at the stars."

"In the back seat."

"Yep."

"Well I think you've had enough star gazing for one night. Time to head home."

"Sure thing." She said before turning to me, "Get in the car."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I think I might have even dived into the front seat.

Bella got in on the driver's side while I was finding my shirt and slipping my shoes on. Once we got situated I saw the police cruiser back up and turn around. Bella did the same and we were soon headed back to her house.

As we pulled into the driveway I was praying Charlie was already asleep. Walking in the front door I realized I wasn't that lucky when "Isabella Marie," came from the living room.

We walked hand in hand down the hall and turned the corner. Her dad was standing in front of the TV, arms crossed against his chest. "Sit." He said point a finger to the sofa.

We both sat hanging our heads. Glancing over at Bella out of the corner of my eye I was shocked to see a small smile on her face. Of course she would find this funny she wasn't about to die.

"I don't think I made myself that clear yesterday morning," Charlie said and I knew he was looking at me. "Just because I said I wouldn't kill you, doesn't mean I won't change my mind."

I nodded.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

I wasn't about to say anything if it meant I could prolong my life by a few minutes. Bella on the other hand didn't really care.

"Nothing. We are adults."

"And that makes it right to get caught having sex in public."

"Well technically we didn't get caught nor were we in public." She said glancing up at her dad with this shit eating grin on her face.

I was staring in awe at her and I think I fell in love with her all over again at that moment. Looking once at her dad I saw a tiny twitch of his mouth before he stopped it.

"That's beside the point."

"Whatever dad. You have to look on the bright side of things."

"And in this case that would be?"

"That you don't have to look at Deputy Mark knowing he saw your daughter naked."

I bit the inside of my cheek hard to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

"Shit Bells don't say stuff like that." Charlie said scrubbing his face with his hands.

She grinned wider and stood up pulling me with her. "Sorry dad."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Remember what I said young man."

I nodded again afraid if I said anything he would change his mind and kill me then.

"Okay goodnight dad. We're going to bed." Bella said dragging me to the stairs.

I stared at the back of her head in shock and started to pull my hand free until I heard, "Leave the door open."

"Got it," She said over her shoulder. I followed slowly up behind her still not sure what the hell just happened.

When we got to her room she rummaged around in her bag pulling out her pajamas. Turning to me she said, "You can change in here, I'll go to the bathroom."

I nodded. I was doing that a lot tonight.

She pulled the door closed and I quickly put on my flannel bottoms. Sitting on the edge of the bed I waited on her to come back. When she came in she left the door open and walked over to me. Stopping in between my legs she brushed the hair off my face before leaning over to kiss me.

"Let's go to sleep." She whispered.

Standing up I pulled the covers down and climbed in turning on my side. She followed behind and settled her back flush with my chest. Reaching behind her she took my hand intertwining our fingers before putting it over her waist.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella." I replied pulling her closer to me.

Closing my eyes I heard Charlie's whispered "Goodnight kids," as he passed the door to go to his room. As I drifted off to sleep I relished in the fact that I wasn't dead, that I had a beautiful girl in my arms, that I had just had not only the best weekend, but also the best date ever.

**Bella's Date Outfit:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/ two_weeks-first_date/set?id=17399191

**Next up graduation and tattoos, plus Bella meeting Jasper's parents and him getting his car.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	23. Tattoos and Graduation

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**_Bella_**

Waking up this morning it suddenly hit me that I was graduating from college tomorrow. The last three weeks had passed so quickly in finals and dates with Jasper, plus a little fun time in the backseat of his car before he gave it over to Rose-not like we'd tell her that though, that I hadn't had to think about it really.

As I lay there thinking about what today and tomorrow would hold I felt hands start to wander up my stomach. Smiling to myself I pretended to still be asleep. Jasper's hands slid up and cupped each of my breasts grazing his thumb across my nipples. As he pulled me closer he placed soft kisses along the back of my shoulders.

"I know you're awake." He whispered flipping me over quickly.

"Good for you." I said smiling before he pressed his mouth to mine out tongues instantly tangling together.

We kissed until we needed air. When we broke apart he flipped us over to where I was straddling his waist. Gazing down into his eyes I couldn't stop the tears that welled up and spilled over.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked reaching up to brush them away with his thumb.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head. "I'm happy."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. "Me too baby."

As he continued to hug me his lips worked over my neck. I slowly started moving my hips. He moved one hand to get a condom. Opening it quickly he rolled it on. Taking my hips in his hands he raised me up and positioned me over him.

Lowering me I took him to the hilt throwing my head back at the feel of him inside me. He lay back and started pumping into me as I rocked against him. Closing my eyes I lost myself in that moment.

Just as the pressure was about to explode the bedroom door flew open. Startled my eyes shot open and I twisted around, completely forgetting that I was naked.

"Damn it Emmett, get the fuck out!" Jasper yelled. I gave a small squeak and rolled off Jasper grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over my head.

"Shit, fuck, sorry guys," He said pulling the door closed.

Hearing it shut I still lay there.

"He's gone." Jasper said pulling the cover off my head. "You okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. I guess you can go shower then. I'm going to go kill someone."

"Alright."

Jasper got out of the bed and found his jeans. Pulling them on he jerked the bedroom door open. Before I could get up I heard him.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK?"

I couldn't hear Emmett's reply, but whatever it was it made it to where I couldn't hear Jasper anymore.

I slid out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I turned the water in the shower on and stepped in.

As I lathered up my hair Jasper came into the bathroom. Quickly pulling his jeans off he got in the shower behind me.

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"No."

"Good. I'd hate for you to have to live with that" I said looking up at him. It took about a second of us staring at each other before we burst out laughing.

When we calmed down I asked, "What did he want anyway?"

"Alice and Rose are here. They want to go to breakfast and then go get their tattoos."

I nodded. They'd all decided two weeks ago while we were studying for finals in the library one night that they would get them as a graduation present for themselves. We'd taken the next day to decide on the ones they wanted. Jasper and I even decided to get another one too.

We finished up washing off, but as Jasper reached to turn off the shower I stopped him.

"They can wait." I said when he looked over at me. He smiled and pushed me back against the tile wall crashing his lips to mine.

Needing air he pulled away quickly to reach out of the shower for his jeans.

"Do you always keep one in your pocket?" I asked shaking my head.

"No I grabbed it before I came in here." He answered smirking.

Rolling my eyes I pulled him back to me. When he had it rolled on he reached around and gripped my ass lifting me. My legs wrapped around his waist. He positioned himself and thrust into me. It was a frenzied pace from the beginning his thrust already erratic.

As we panted out our pleasure he pounded over and over into me. It didn't take long before my walls were clamping around him dragging him over the edge with me. Our mixed cries of release drowning each other out.

When our breathing returned to normal he slid me down onto my shaky legs. Quickly washing up again we stepped out, both with grins on our faces. After we dried off and got ready we headed out to the living room. I decided I wanted to torture Emmett for awhile.

When we got out there I wouldn't even look at him. As soon as he started to speak I shook my head and ignored him. He finally gave up with a sigh after about five failed attempts to what I'm sure would have been an apology. Everyone else was trying really hard not to crack up laughing.

We were trying to decide on where to go for breakfast when my cell phone rang. Checking my caller ID I smiled.

"Hey dad," I said answering.

_"Hey Bells. Where are you?"_

"Jasper's, we're all trying to decide where to go eat breakfast. Where are you?"

_"At your apartment. I decided to come up a day early. "_

"So it's done and here?" I asked excitedly.

_"Yep."_

"Cool. Come over here and you can get go to breakfast with us."

_"Are you sure? Billy, Jacob and Seth are with me."_

"That makes it even better."

_"Okay. Do you mind if we leave Jacob's car here. He drove too so I'd have a way home."_

"Not at all."

_"Alright. How do I get there?"_

I quickly gave him the directions and hung up. Turning to Jasper with a smile I said, "Your car is in Seattle."

"Seriously?" He asked his eyes going big.

"Yep. Dad is on his way over. Jacob, Billy and Seth are with him too. They're going to go to breakfast with us."

"Awesome."

I laughed at his enthusiasm.

Ten minutes later a knock came at the door. Jasper rushed to open it. On the other side Dad was holding out his keys.

Jasper took them without saying a word and rushed down the hallway. Shaking my head we all trooped out behind him.

When we got outside Jasper was staring lovingly at his car. It was pretty awesome though. Alice and I stood back with Seth as the others went over everything on it.

"So how were you able to make it up?" I asked Seth.

"Another leave. This one was a week though so I decided to surprise you."

"I'm glad you did." I said giving him a hug.

After about thirty minutes we all started to get hungry. The place we wanted to go to was a few blocks away so much to Jasper's disappointment we decided to walk. Once I whispered in his ear we'd christen the backseat soon he was fine though.

As we walked I had to smile as I looked at my family. Jacob was walking with Rose and Edward, much to the dismay of Rose, in the front of the group. Edward of course found it hilarious that Jacob had a crush on her so he didn't mind. They were still talking about Jasper's car. As were Jasper, Emmett, and Seth who were behind them. Alice was walking arm in arm with my dad while I was pushing Billy in his wheelchair.

When we got to the restaurant we had to wait for a table since there was so many of us. While we waited we told dad and the others about going to get tattoos when we left here and they decided to go with us. Jacob and Seth even decided to get one too.

Once we were seated we all fell into conversation.

By the time our food arrived I had forgotten to pretend to be annoyed with Emmett, so I didn't respond right away when he said, "I'm sorry about this morning Bella."

I glanced up but before I could say anything Alice piped in, "It's fine Emmett. She can't get mad. Jasper saw me naked last week."

The look of rage that he directed at Jasper caused me to cover my mouth to keep from snorting.

"What?" Emmett asked slowly.

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two of them with their mouths hanging open. Alice was trying not to laugh like me.

"Maybe you should tell him why honey before he comes across the table," I said looking at Jasper.

He nodded and started talking, "It was an accident. Bella and I were going out that night. She called on her way from class and asked me to meet her at the apartment since she had to shower. It took me about twenty minutes to get over there, and when I walked in I heard the shower shutting off. I went to let her know that I was there so she wouldn't freak out if she heard me in the living room. As I walked down the hall Alice came out of her bedroom. I didn't see anything really because I covered my eyes unlike you."

"Why were you walking around naked." Emmett asked.

"My clothes were in the dryer," She said lifting a shoulder. And in Jasper's defense I wasn't supposed to be there."

"And I was late having gotten stuck in traffic," I threw in not really sure how that would help, but it was worth a shot.

Emmett narrowed his eyes slightly, but didn't fly across the table so I figured he'd be fine. We all let out a collective breath around the table.

Conversation picked up again quickly and before we knew we were back outside and heading down the sidewalk. My dad slowed down to walk beside me.

"I'm assuming from earlier conversation that you and Jasper got caught again. Am I going to have to kill that boy?"

Shaking my head laughing I said, "No dad."

He laughed too and sped up to walk by Rose going into a discussion on Jasper's old car.

We got to the tattoo parlor soon after and all filed through the door. Being a Friday morning they were able to start on us right away. Alice, Rose, and I went first since ours wouldn't take as long as the rest. We'd decided to each get trinity tattoos on the inside of our wrist.

Once we were finished Edward, Seth, and, to my utter surprise, my dad went next. Edward decided to follow along the same lines as Jasper and get a Chinese symbol. His was for doctor and yes we looked it up first. Seth got Semper Fi written in a curve from shoulder to shoulder. My dad wouldn't tell me what he was getting and he wouldn't let me look until it was done. When the tattoo artist pulled away he called me over. As I looked down on the back of his shoulder tears filled my eyes. He'd gotten a barcode and where the numbers went he'd had my birthday and name put in.

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"It was the happiest day of my life." He said smiling up at me.

He sat up then and pulled me into a hug. "Love you Bells and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I love you too."

We pulled apart when the tattoo guy needed to cover it. As we took our seat out front Jasper gave me a hug before him, Emmett, and Jacob went back to the tables. Theirs took a long time. All were getting tribal tattoos, wide bands that criss-crossed and completely filled in with black.

Jacob's capped his shoulder on his right arm. Emmett's went from his shoulder to almost his elbow on his left arm. Jasper decided to put his down his side. When it was finally done around 6 I was so turned on. It started just under his arm trailing down the entire way to right above his jeans. So hot.

We tried to talk Billy into another one that wasn't girly, but he declined, so we left once we'd all paid. Heading back toward Jasper's place we decided to stop and eat dinner since no one had thought about lunch.

Dinner conversation was pretty much the same as breakfast.

Once we got back to the apartment Emmett, Edward, Seth, and Jacob got up a game of football on the wii. Alice and Rose headed home to make sure our outfits were ready for graduation tomorrow. Jasper, dad, Billy, and I took his new car out for a spin. It ran like a dream and I loved every minute of it. When we got back dad took me home before the four of them went to the hotel. As I got out of the car I told them I'd see them the next day.

The rest of the night I spent letting my nerves get away from me. I'd be meeting Jasper's family tomorrow who were flying in. Edward's parents were having a big get together tomorrow afternoon for everybody since graduation wasn't until 7 tomorrow night. I had until noon to calm down.

The next morning I woke up early. I took a shower and then had breakfast with Alice and Rose. It was nice to have that time with them.

After we ate we went to our separate rooms to get dressed in our outfits. We'd all decided on sundresses for the occasion. Mine was yellow with white straps, a white strip under my chest and one at the hem. The straps were about an inch and crossed in the back. Alice looked gorgeous in her simple white one. The white set off her dark hair and pale complexion perfectly. Rose's was simple too, but had a cute little ruffle and button detail on the front.

Once we were all dressed they came to my room and we did our hair and makeup. I left mine down and straightened it. I knew Jasper liked it like that.

After we were all ready I grabbed my keys and we headed out the door. We arrived at Edward's parent's house just as the guys did. As they stepped out of Jasper's car, Rose, Alice, and I glanced at each other. Our boys looked good. They were all wearing khaki pants and black dress shoes, but each of their shirts was a different color. After glancing at each one of them and then at us I realized each couple was color coordinated.

Jasper had on a blue shirt, Emmett was in black, and Edward wore a hunter green shirt. When we stepped out of my car they all let out a low whistle before coming over and planting a kiss on us. After we pulled apart we linked hands and made our way inside.

By the time noon rolled around everyone, but Jasper's parents had arrived. I was standing talking to Alice's parents when I heard the back sliding glass door open. Glancing up I saw a man and woman walk out followed by two of the prettiest set of twins I'd ever seen.

Jasper came over to me then. "You ready?" He asked whispering in my ear. I nodded. Kissing me on the temple he said, "They will love you. Relax."

I took a deep breath and let him lead me over.

When we got to the steps where they were standing he said, "Mom, dad this is Bella. Bella this is my mom and dad."

Jasper's mom reached over and gave me a hug. "It's good to finally meet you Bella. We've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Whitlock."

"Sarah dear. And you can call him John." She said as I shook his dad's hand. "Those two are Madison and Morgan." She waved to his sisters who were hanging back. They both gave a small wave not really paying attention. I turned back to Jasper's parents, but looked quickly at Jasper when he groaned.

Following his line of sight I saw where his sister's attentions had landed. They were staring at Seth and Jacob who were talking to Edward and his dad.

I tried not to smile, but this could be very interesting.

The rest of the afternoon I spent with Jasper's mom and the other women there. I loved his mom and had found I had no reason to be nervous at all. She was such a joy to be around, plus it helped that she had no problems telling me embarrassing stories about Jasper as a kid. Madison and Morgan ended up sitting with Seth and Jacob when we ate lunch. After we ate I pulled the two boys aside and warned them that the girls were only 16. They assured me that they already knew and had no intentions of doing anything other than talking.

Around 3 the parents decided to give out graduation presents. They set the six of us around in a circle. That way each set of parents could stand in the middle and hand the gifts out. Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, were up first.

"All the parent's talked a few weeks ago after everything had been worked out." Esme said looking pointingly at Jasper and I causing us to both turn red. Ignoring that she continued, "And decided we wanted to do something special for you six. So each gift you get will be used together. Once they get handed out each set of parents has something for there own child and boyfriend or girlfriend." We all nodded understanding. I looked toward my dad who smiled. I didn't know how Esme talked to him, but it didn't really matter.

She handed out their gifts to each of us first. When we opened them we were staring at round-trip plane tickets to New York and that we would be going a week from Monday. Everyone of us smiled brightly looking around at the others.

Before stepping out of the circle they handed Edward and Rose each a box. Edward's held a doctor's bag with everything in it. Rose got tickets to car show that was coming to Seattle in July.

They left the circle then and in stepped Jasper's parents. Their gift contribution to our trip was hotel reservations for The Plaza. After we thanked them they handed me and Jasper a small box. In mine I found a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. Looking over Jasper held up a key. "It's for your new Ducati." His dad said. "It will be delivered to your apartment tomorrow."

I laughed when he jumped up and gave them both a hug.

Once he sat back down they headed out of the circle and in came Emma and Paul McCarty, Emmett's parents. They gave each of us a car service for the week we'd be in New York. To just Emmett and Alice they gave a cruise.

Next up were Alice's parent, Janie and Craig. From them the girls and I received Spa gift certificates and the guys got tickets to a couple of Yankee's games. They gave Alice alone a $1000.00 Gift Certificate to Barney's and Emmett season tickets to the Mariners for next year.

Rose's parents, Daniel and Michelle Hale then gave us $500 dollar Visa gift cards to be used before giving them a trip to California.

Last but not least was dad. He gave us each our box. In it were tickets to Cats, Phantom of the Opera, and Wicked. The guys weren't as thrilled as the girl's were I could tell, but they thanked him anyway.

Once he was done he handed Jasper a small rectangle box and me one too. Jasper waited while I opened mine. As soon as I did my eyes filled with tears. There were three things inside. The first thing I pulled out was a photo album. In it were pictures of me and my dad fishing or just hanging out at Billy's. There was some of me and Jacob and Seth playing in the front yard. All my school pictures and things like that. At the back were pictures of me and the others from college.

Before I could speak my dad said, "Sue helped me put it together. Alice and Rose sent me the pictures from here. I know there aren't any of you and Jasper, but there's space to add some in."

I nodded. We would be rectifying that soon.

Setting it down I moved onto the other two things in the box. There was a quilt and a box with a string of pearls inside. Once again my dad spoke before I could ask, "They were your grandma Swan's she wanted you to have them when you graduated. I smiled and leaned into Jasper when he put his arm around me.

While I dried my eyes he opened his box. When I heard him gasp I looked over. Nestled inside was the check he'd written to dad for his car.

"I…I…can't…" Jasper stuttered not being able to get out what he was going to say. My dad stopped him by holding up his hand.

"It's not just a graduation present, but also for what we talked about that day coming back from Port Angeles."

Jasper smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything else. I was curious but didn't ask. If they wanted to tell me what the conversation was about they would, but I didn't really need to know. It was between them.

After that we all stood up and hugged everybody thanking them profusely for our gifts. They were all unexpected especially the trip which none of us could wait to go on.

Once we were done we decided that since we still had an hour before the six of us had to leave we would go ahead and do the graduation pictures. So each of us put on our gold graduation gowns. After draping our purple sashes around our shoulders we set out to take pictures. Up first was a shot of each of the families with their kid and then one with the significant other. After that it was group shots of the six of us and then some of each couple.

When we were finished we headed out. All of us piled into cars and we drove over to the school. Once we got inside the six of us went to where we were needed. Jasper and I walked hand in hand to the Education area. While Rose and Emmett went off to find the engineering department. Edward and Alice were the only two that weren't with anybody else. Edward going to the pre-med area and Alice off to the business one.

An hour and a half later we were in the huge auditorium in our respective sections. Alice was the first one to get her diploma. As she walked across the stage the five of us in the audience cheered along with every member of our families.

After her it was Jasper and I followed by Rose and Emmett with Edward bringing up the rear. Each of us received the same cheering as Alice.

When every name had been called from all the departments we switched our tassels and threw our caps in the air.

Afterwards we all made our way outside and found our families. After many more hugs and kisses. We once again piled in the cars and headed back to Carlisle and Esme's.

Once there the ones staying in a hotel left. The six of us went back to the guy's apartments and exchanged gifts. Our gifts were a lot more basic than anything we'd gotten from the parents. All the girls gave each other clothes and the guys gave each other games or music.

The guys had gotten together and gave us three the same thing. A shopping spree here in Seattle which came in handy since we would need new clothes for our New York trip, plus a necklace. Each of them different in style. Rose's was a drop pendant. The diamond on the end was in the shape of a diamond and it was beautiful. Alice's was a heart with diamond all the way around it. Mine was diamonds in the shape of key and I knew the meaning of it instantly.

Smiling we hugged them and then handed our gifts over. We each got together too and gave them a membership to beer of the month club, plus tickets for the rest of the Mariner's home games.

We each also gave them things for their cars.

After we were done we all headed to the different bedrooms. That night after making love with Jasper we just held each other. Today had been such a good day and I was sad to see it end. I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen once summer ended. Edward was the only one that was continuing on with college, so the rest of us would be hunting jobs and hopefully we'd be together. Not wanted to really dwell on it yet I closed my eyes and pulled myself tighter to Jasper.

"I love you baby," He said and kissed my temple.

"I love you too." I whispered back just before the day finally caught up to me and I drifted off to sleep.

**Next up the summer including their trip to New York. **

**Tattos:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/ two_week_tattoos/set?id=24819618

**Girl's Graduation Dresses:**

http:/ www. polyvore. com/ graduation-two_weeks/set?id=17410460

**Necklaces:**

http:/ www. polyvore .com/ two_weeks/set?id=17410708

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	24. Summer

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

The week after graduation passed quickly. The girls spent a lot of time shopping and getting everything ready for our trip. I was really excited as were everyone else and before we knew it we were standing in line at the ticket counter at the airport.

The flight was a long one and that wasn't including the two hour layover we had in Michigan. Arriving at the hotel that night we all separated into our rooms and pretty much crashed.

Waking up on Tuesday we did a whole bunch of sight seeing, going to the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, ground zero, and Rockefeller Center to name a few places. That night we went to see the Phantom of the Opera. Emmett and I had not wanted to go, but we braved through it anyway for our girls.

Wednesday was a spa day for the girls. While they got waxed and massaged and whatever the hell else they do there the guys and I went to a double-header baseball game. At first we didn't really know why we'd received Yankee's tickets, that was until we realized they would be playing the Mariners. We were much happier then and even happier when they won.

On Thursday we spent the day shopping. Following behind the girls we carried their bags like the good guys we were and telling them they looked beautiful over and over again. Not that we minded doing that because they were and we always got a kiss for it. That night we went to see Cats where Emmett and I both managed to fall asleep earning a smack to the back of the head for him and a jab to the ribs for me.

Friday was another game and spa for the ladies, but that night we decided to go to a club. We'd been here all week and hadn't had a chance yet. Tomorrow night we were going to see Wicked and wouldn't get a chance then either before flying back home on Sunday.

Once the girls got back from the spa they kicked Emmett out of his and Alice's room to get ready. Around 7 they came a knocking on the main door and opening it every damn one of our jaws hit the floor. Bella had on this short as fuck red dress that I swear barely covered her ass. Alice was wearing a pair of black pants that I swear they poured her into, plus a top that left little to the imagination. Rose had on a short black skirt and a green strapless top. All of them had on a pair of heels that made their legs gone on for days even Alice's short ones.

"You boys ready?" Alice asked giggling when we didn't say a word. All of us nodded like a bunch of fucking tools and wiped the drool off our chins.

As we walked down the hallway to the elevators I pulled Bella closer to my side and whispered, "You don't know how much I want to ditch those four, take you back to our room, and make you scream my name."

She turned slightly so I had to walk backwards and damn if she didn't reach down to rub her hand over my cock through my jeans. "I think I have a pretty good idea." She said with a smirk. Oh fuck me.

I would have dragged her back to our room then and there, but Emmett yelled for us to hurry the hell up so instead I pulled her into the elevator with me.

Before we went to the club we stopped off for dinner and had a fun time just laughing and cutting up much to the annoyance of the other diners. After we ate we walked down the sidewalk to the place Bella had found online. Once we made it in the girls and Emmett went off to find us a table while Edward and I saddled up to the bar for drinks. When we got them we wound our way through the crowd to find Emmett at the table alone.

"They're dancing," He said pointing toward the dance floor answering our unasked question. Looking over I smiled. They were having so much fun.

Setting the drinks down I said, "Well why don't we go join them."

They quickly stood and we made our way over to them. Slipping my arms around Bella's waist I pulled her close to me.

Over the next two hours we danced. Sometimes we'd switch it up and dance with one of the other's but mostly I just kept Bella in my arms.

Around 1 the girls were dancing by their selves again and me, Emmett and Edward were sitting at our table watching them. I was laughing at something Emmett said when I happened to glance to my left; my eyes locked on a table across the room and the person sitting at it. I couldn't believe our fucking luck. Of all the fucking states we had to come to it had to be the one he had decided to come to as well. All that anger I felt the last time I saw and dealt with him were still there. I glanced quickly at Bella to make sure she hadn't seen him breathing a sigh of relief to see her oblivious. Looking back to his table I waited and the moment he saw her I knew because he started looking around, I'm assuming for me, with a sneer on his face.

As much as I would have liked to just go off on him again I'd already had my fun. It was Emmett and Edward's turn now. Sliding closer to Emmett I asked, "See that guy over there?" motioning with my head toward his table.

"Who?"

"The blond guy."

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think you might like to have a chat with him."

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"Because you used to or more accurately you wanted to kill him at one point."

"I've never seen that guy before in my life."

Edward was looking back and forth between us and him with a confused expression.

"No, but I have. In Atlanta." I said shrugging my shoulders.

It took about a second for Edward to comprehend what I was saying and about two for Emmett.

"Mother fucker. Move Edward." Emmett said shoving him out of the booth.

"Have fun." I said as they both headed over to his table.

I watched them walk over and both flank him on each side. Emmett clapped his hand down on his shoulder and leaned over whispering something in his ear. A look of pure fear crossed the bastard's face and I couldn't help but smile. Edward reached down hauling him out of his chair and led him toward the bathrooms.

A few minutes later the girls came over to the table. Pulling Bella down beside me I molded our lips together.

While I was kissing her I heard Alice say, "Where'd the guys go?"

"Bathroom. They'll be back in a minute." I said pulling away briefly.

They nodded and sipped their drinks.

It took ten minutes before Edward and Emmett came back. Neither one looked like anything had happened, but Emmett gave me a slight nod and I knew that we probably needed to go.

"What took you two so long?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, we were talking to one of the bouncers." Edward said sitting down beside her.

"Oh. Okay."

"I think it's about time we head out," I said.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired," Bella stated. We all got up from the table and made our way to the door. Once we were on the sidewalk we started toward the parking lot where the car was waiting.

Letting the girls get ahead of us I whispered, "Well?"

"We didn't kill him," Emmett said. "But he won't be coming out of that stall on his own nor will he probably know when someone finds him."

I nodded. Should I feel remorse for instigating the beating he just received? Probably, but somehow I just couldn't find it in myself to care because I knew, as I glanced up and watched Bella getting in the car laughing with Alice and Rose, that if I ever saw him again at a later date I would do the exact same thing.

When we got back to the hotel that night I didn't even wait for the room door to close all the way before I had Bella pressed against it, my lips crushed against hers. Pulling her dress up over her head I tossed it somewhere behind me.

As my lips found their way down her to her neck; her hands came up to the buttons on my shirt. She was fumbling around with them in her haste.

"Just rip it open," I growled.

She did what I asked buttons falling to the floor before my shirt did as I shrugged it off. Picking her up around the waist my mouth found hers again as I carried her to the bed.

Laying her down I pressed my weight on top of her grinding my hips and bringing out a moan from deep in her throat.

Kissing across her cheek and down along her jaw line I quickly shed her of her bra and panties. Capturing a peak with my lips I sucked her in playing with the other one causing her to cry out.

"Does it feel good when I do that?"

"Yes Jasper, so good."

Sliding a hand down I ran a finger along her wet lips drawing the moisture up and around her clit. "How about when I do this?"

"Yes."

"And this?" I asked as I plunged two fingers into her core.

"Fuck yes," She hissed her walls clamping down in an instant. As she came down from her high I pulled my hand away and covered her body with mine settling in between her legs, grinding myself into her again.

She whimpered at the contact.

"What do you want baby?"

"You. Inside. Please? I need you Jasper."

Rising back up I discarded my jeans and boots. Grabbing a condom I quickly rolled it on and with no hesitation drove into her depth. Pulling out almost all the way I once again pushed in quickly. I kept up the pace over and over again.

I knew she was getting close and so was I.

"Come on baby. I need you to let go."

"So close, Jasper. I'm so close."

"I can't hold on much longer Bella. I need you to cum for me." I said my thrust becoming erratic. "Now baby. Do it now."

At my words she cried out and milked me for all I was worth. As we tried to catch our breath I slid my arm under her back and pulled her up to me while I kept all my weight on one arm.

Kissing her deeply I said against her lips, "God I love you."

"I love you too, so much." She whispered.

When we regained our senses we took a shower to get cleaned up.

As we got settled in the bed to go to sleep a little later, Bella had her head lying on my chest drawing circles with her finger while my hand swept up and down her back. We lay there for so long that I thought she'd gone to sleep, but then she said, "Thank you."

"For what baby?"

"Tonight at the club."

"You saw him didn't you?"

"Yes, when Emmett and Edward were walking away with him."

"But you didn't say anything or act like anything was wrong.""Because I didn't want Alice or Rose to know, plus you three seemed to be on top of things."

"Yeah. According to Emmett he's probably still in the bathroom."

"Good."

Kissing her forehead she snuggled in closer to me. Closing my eyes we both quickly succumbed to sleep.

The next day the girls spent most of the time getting ready for the show that night. It was the weekend so the night called for a little bit more dressier clothes. The guys and I wore dark suits while the girls wore cocktail dresses. They all looked stunning and I beamed walking into the restaurant we ate at and the theater. I even had to admit that the show wasn't that bad. Granted I only really like it because it was the one Bella had been most anxious to see and I liked watching her as she took everything in.

As we lay in bed later that night I couldn't stop the thoughts that invaded my mind. Tomorrow we flew home and things were going to change. All of us but Edward would be trying to figure out how to put our college educations to use.

I didn't know if we would all end up staying in Seattle or not, but what I did know was that Bella and I would make it work. We'd wasted too much time before finally getting together and I would be damned if anything was going to tear us apart now.

The flight home the next day was quiet. All of us seemed to be lost in our own thoughts and no one felt the need to break the silence.

Once home the summer progressed like I thought it would. Resumes were sent out and interviews were gone on. Phone calls were waited on and when they didn't come disappointment was felt.

The six of us made sure that we spent as much time together as possible. We laughed and talked all the time. When one of us didn't receive the news we wanted the others were there to encourage or bolster the spirits.

By the time summer and August ended Edward was in med school. Rose and Emmett were working for the power company. Alice had landed a job at a fashion magazine. Bella and I were both teaching the subject we loved.

I wish I could say we were all happy, but we weren't. One of us was missing when we got together after work or school now and I missed her everyday.

*********

**A/N: Two or three chapters and an epilogue left. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	25. WTF?

**_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. _**

**_****************_**

**_Bella_**

The summer was one of the best I ever had. I went on an amazing trip, spent time with my friends, and was never far from Jasper's side. I laughed and I cried. I did more of the latter one especially when I left.

I didn't go that far, just back to Forks, but it was enough. Enough to let us know that that happy little bubble we'd created when we came back from Atlanta those few short months ago could pop at anytime.

It started when I got the phone call from my dad at the beginning of August, telling me there was an opening for an English teacher at Forks High. I didn't say anything right away because I was still waiting to hear from the last two high schools in Seattle I had applied for. One of them being where Jasper would be teaching. A week later though I was calling the school and went there for an interview.

Needless to say I got the job and as much as it thrilled me to be able to teach the subject I loved it also scared me to death. Not because I was barely older then the students I would be teaching or working along side people who I learned so much from, but because Jasper and I would be apart.

In the beginning we made it work though. Every weekend either I went there or he came to Forks. I liked it better when I went to Seattle because by the time I left Alice and Emmett were living together. Rose and Edward were living together and Jasper had moved into another apartment so we could just stay in bed or lounge around and not be bothered if we didn't want to be. Granted I did always make time to see the others, they were all enjoying their jobs or school in Edward's case and I loved hearing them talk about it.

When it wasn't the weekend Jasper and I talked on the phone every night. We sent text messages throughout the day. When my birthday came around and ended up being on a Tuesday he sent flowers and balloons and told me over and over again how much he hated that he couldn't be there. I cried of course wishing he was there.

October came and things started to change. It was little stuff at first. The text messages started to go down in number. They would be received and not answered. And it wasn't just him or just me. We both did it being busy with our students.

Then the phone calls at night would be too late or too early, and we wouldn't get them, or they wouldn't come at all. We'd both apologize profusely when that was the case of course, but it still happened.

That caused the fighting to start. I could lie and say Jasper was to blame, but he wasn't. No I'd come to resent the fact that when he didn't call it was because he was hanging out with our friends. If I didn't call it was something to do with school, PTA or conferences, so I felt left out. They were all still in Seattle and I was stuck in the middle of nowhere by myself.

We started spending our weekends together snapping at each other instead of laughing like we used too. It got to the point that by the time Sunday came I was just ready to be away from him and all the shit that was threatening to bury us.

When Thanksgiving came I thought things would get better. Everyone came to Forks and I laughed like I never had before. Dad and I had a house full. Emmett and Alice, Edward and Rose, Billy, Embry, Quil and his new girlfriend Clair, Sam and Emily, Jacob and Leah, who'd started dating. Seth was there since he was on leave until the New Year, Paul and Rachel, his new girl and Jacob's sister. And last but by no means least in my eyes Jasper.

We didn't fight once. We did spend most of our time trying to keep dad and Billy from burning the house down while they deep fried a couple of turkeys though.

It was a good day and a great weekend. Everybody from Seattle stayed and Jacob threw a bonfire. Lauren tried to hit on Emmett and Alice punched her. Mike hit on Rose and she, Jacob, and Edward punched him. Did I mention it was a great weekend?

Then Sunday came and I hated it. The last few days were just like they were when I lived in Seattle and I wanted to keep Jasper with me. I wanted to patch those little leaks that had started in October and have us go back to normal.

But he left and things went from bad to worse. The first weekend after Thanksgiving I ended up having to work Saturday detention and couldn't make it down. The next one he had a new roommate moving in and couldn't make it up.

The one after that we fought the entire time. On the drive home and the week following I was miserable. I went to work and I came home. I cried myself to sleep each night. We talked but things were strained, you could here it in our voices and the way we said I love you at the end of the phone calls.

I didn't want to break up, but it seemed like it was inevitable. I was miserable and took it out on everybody. I barely talked to Alice and Rose when they called.

Then Jasper told me he was going to Texas for Christmas, leaving the 22nd and wouldn't be back until the 27th. He didn't ask me to go and that hurt. I couldn't help but think that this was it. When he came home it would be over and we would no long be together, so I resigned myself to that fact, shutting myself down and waited for the shoe to drop.

My dad though wasn't having it. Coming home from school on the last day before Christmas break, which also happened to be the day before Jasper's birthday, he was waiting along with Jacob, Seth, and Billy.

Walking in the front door they were all standing there. My bag was sitting on the floor at there feet.

"What's going on?"

"You're going to Seattle." My dad said matter-of-factly. "Jasper's birthday is tomorrow and you need to be there. You need to fix whatever is going on between you two."

"But he leaves for Texas the next day."

"And you are going with him." Jacob stated.

"No. He didn't ask me to go. He doesn't want me there."

"Look Bells I'll be the first one to tell you that I don't know shit about relationships. I haven't been in one since Renee left, but that doesn't mean that I can't see how you two are with each other. When you first came home after your trip and you and he were together. You were so happy. Same way with graduation. You love him and he loves you. It is written on each one of your faces for the world to see. I still see it even now when I know you're unhappy with the way things are. You need to go. Take the time together to talk and get back to the way it used to be."

"But he doesn't want me there."

"Did you ever think that the reason he didn't ask is because he might think that with all the fighting you two have been doing you didn't want to go? And instead of asking and getting a negative response he chose the lesser of two evils by not even asking." Seth said.

I stared at him in shock. For someone who was so young and never been in a relationship he knew the one thing to say to get me moving.

Walking forward I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thanks Seth" I whispered.

"Your welcome. Now get your ass in the car and go."

Smiling I pulled back. Taking my bag from dad's hands and my plane ticket to Texas from Jacob. Giving them each a kiss on the cheek and a hug I turned toward the door.

"Be careful," My dad called out as I hopped down the front steps. Glancing back once I took in each of their smiling faces and I smiled in return.

The drive to Seattle was long. I tried to call Jasper constantly, but it always went straight to voicemail. As did Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Edward when I tried to call them. Only realizing when I hung up from calling Edward that they were all on a plane. Alice and Emmett headed to Louisiana to visit her parents and Rose and Edward were headed to Chicago to visit Rose's parents. As I thought about them being gone I realized that might just be the case with Jasper. Maybe he decided to leave early, that fact alone caused me to press my foot a little harder on the gas pedal. I continued to try and call him every few minutes all with the same results.

_Please don't let him have left early, _I begged to whoever was listening as I crossed into the city limits.

Pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his car. On the ride up in the elevator I thought about what I was going to say. I needed to apologize first and foremost for the way things had been since October and the way I'd acted. I needed to tell him I loved him and was not letting go.

Walking down the hallway to his apartment I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hopefully he would be happy to see me and I hoped with everything I had that Seth was right.

Stepping in front of the door I raised my hand and knocked lightly. The smile I had on my face drained away as the door opened.

Jasper was not standing on the other side, neither was his roommate. Hell it wasn't even a guy. I also knew that it wasn't his roommate's girlfriend. I'd met her once and the blond woman standing there wasn't her.

"Is Jasper here?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's in the shower."

"Is Benjamin here then?" I asked hoping I was wrong on the whole girlfriend thing.

"No I think Jasper said something about staying at his girlfriend's place tonight."

"Oh." I said biting my lip to keep the tears at bay. "How do you know them?"

"I work with Jasper."

I nodded. "Ummm. Thanks."I turned and started back down the hallway.

Before I could get to the elevator she called, "Who can I tell them stopped by?"

"Nobody." I answered quietly.

As I pressed the down button I heard the door shut back. When the lift arrived I rushed in jabbing at the L button. Sinking onto the floor I let the tears come.

Who was she? Did he like her? Had our friends met her and just not told me? I knew Jasper hadn't mentioned any co-workers he'd gotten close to. Fuck maybe I should have stayed and waited for him to come out, no this I didn't want to know about, I was sure.

"Miss…are you okay?"

Glancing up I saw a man holding the elevator door open. Looking behind him I saw that I was in the lobby.

"Yeah." I said standing up and whipped my face, however pointless it was, off.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Walking around him I started for the parking lot. Getting in my car I grabbed my cell phone and tried to call our friends. All four still went straight to voicemail. I then tried to call Jasper again with the same response as all the other times this afternoon.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed flinging the phone across the seat. Resting my head against the steering wheel I let a new round of tears fall. I don't know how long I sat there before I realized that when they come out of the building, if they came out I didn't want to be here.

Starting the car quickly I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Forks. I made it out of the city before I had to pull over. Hunching over in the seat I once again tried to call everybody. There was a difference this time. Jasper's phone rang a few times, but he still didn't answer.

As soon as I hung up my phone rang. Checking the caller ID I answered.

"Hey dad," I sniffled.

"_Bells honey what's wrong?"_

"I'll explain when I get home."

_"What? What happened? Was Jasper not there?"_

"He was, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you when I get back. I'll be there in a few hours."

"_Okay. Are you okay to drive?"_

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you soon."

"_Okay Bells. Be careful." _

"I will dad. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

Hanging up I set the phone down and started the car again. Checking traffic I pulled out and headed home.

I was about halfway between Forks and Port Angeles when my phone chimed. Picking it up I saw Seth had sent me a text message.

**Your dad called said you were upset. Jacob and I will be at your house when you get there.**

As I set it down beside me another text came through from him. Looking down I hit the button and saw… **be careful. **

Smiling softly I turned my eyes back to the road and the white glare of headlights in my lane. Closing my eyes I waited for the impact that I would have no hope of avoiding.

*********

**A/N: One more chapter and the epilogue left. **

**I'm hiding now.**

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	26. The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but if I did it I would be in a Jasper and Emmett sandwich right now. **

**A/N: Read the author's note at the end before you send out the lynch mob. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy. **

********************

_**Jasper**_

Opening my bedroom door after cleaning up I found Bethany sitting on the sofa.

"Thanks for letting me come home to get cleaned up." I said stopping by the kitchen.

"It's fine Jasper. I've had coffee spilled on me before too."

"I should have expected it; today was just one of those days." I said as I grabbed my keys off the counter.

"What happened?" She asked as I led her out the door and down to the elevator.

"What didn't happen today? I was late for my first class because my alarm didn't go off, then my phone died and my car charger was here, then every student decided to go crazy since it was the last day before break, throw in the whole coffee thing and not speaking to my girl today and it just made for an all around bad day."

"I've had those. Did you get your car charger so you can have your phone in the car?"

"Shit no," I said turning to step back on the elevator we'd just come off of. "You want to wait down here?"

"Yeah, I'm going to step out on the sidewalk and call dad. Let him know we're on our way."

"Okay. Tell him thanks from me for staying open."

"I told you Jasper. He's happy to help."

I smiled and nodded as the doors slid shut.

I liked Bethany. She taught history like me and we'd struck up a quick friendship when school started, although the only time we talked was when we ate lunch in the cafeteria going over our lesson plans and things like that. I'd never be able to thank her enough for tonight though.

With Bella and I having so many problems lately I had planned to go to Texas for Christmas, but after talking to mom she said I needed to stay here and work things out with Bella. It hadn't taken much convincing to get me to agree. I would be going to Forks tomorrow to surprise her and even though I had already gotten her Christmas gift I wanted to get her something else.

That's where Bethany came in. We'd talked briefly about our families before and her dad owned a jewelry store. I'd asked her Wednesday if she minded taking me to her dad's place so I could pick something out. She'd agreed readily and got in touch with her dad to see when the best time would be to come by and look at his special pieces. That's where we were headed when I'd decided to stop at Starbucks for coffee. The girl in line in front of me had turned too quickly. I'd been too close and she'd slammed into me, effectively spilling the three cups of hot as fuck coffee over the both of us.

I'd offered to just go on to the jewelry store since her dad was going to be closing soon, but Bethany had told me not to worry and called her dad. He'd said he'd wait until we got there to close.

Unlocking my door I rushed through to my room grabbing my charger off the desk. I needed to call Bella. I hated we were fighting so much and we had a lot to talk about. We weren't working apart anymore and if that meant I had to quit my job and move to Forks then I would, but something had to change because if we kept going like we were one of us would end up saying something we couldn't take back and we needed to stop that before it happened.

Making my way back to the lobby I met Bethany on the sidewalk and we walked to my car.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, while you were in the shower someone knocked on your door and I answered. I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Who was it?"

"A girl. She didn't tell me her name, but she asked for you and then Benjamin, who I'm assuming is your roommate."

"Yeah." I said as I started the car and plugged my phone in. It was really dead because it wouldn't even turn on at first.

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, but she looked kind of upset."

"What did she look like?" I asked praying that the feeling I was starting to get was wrong.

"A little shorter than me, really pretty, brown hair, big brown eyes…"

"Fuck." I said grabbing my phone and pressed the power key willing it to come on. It didn't.

"What's the matter?"

"I think it might have been Bella."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes. If it was; she probably thinks…fuck."

"Jasper, I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault. This day just had to get worse."

"Do you need me to explain when you get a hold of her?"

"If that was so easy. I'm pretty sure she won't answer the phone if I try to call. I'm going to have to go grovel and beg before she'll probably even let me explain." I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Just take me back to my car and go after her then. We can go to dads another time."

"Are you sure? Your dad waited for us and now I'm just going to blow him off."

"He'll understand. We've never talked about our personal lives, but from what I can tell just by looking at you is that you love her. You need to go make this right."

"Thanks. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about." She said with a wave of her hand. "So tell me about your girl."

On the way to the high school I told her everything. From the first day we met, all through the three years of fighting, our friends plan to make us get along, the trip to Atlanta and what happened there, the summer and what's been going on with us lately.

By the time we pulled up to her car she knew everything about us.

Stepping out and shutting the door she stuck her head back in the window, "Good luck and have a nice Christmas. We'll go to see my dad when school starts up again."

I nodded and wished her a Merry Christmas as well before turning toward the highway. I didn't even attempt to call Bella while I drove. I hadn't been lying when I said she wouldn't pick up, but even if she did I was sure I'd get an earful before I could even get a word in and I didn't want her yelling on the phone while driving.

I was so lost in thought that I was in Port Angeles before I realized I hadn't turned my phone on. Rolling my eyes I reached for it and hit the power button. When it came on my heart sank as I saw how many calls from Bella I'd missed.

Before I could hit the number 1 speed dial my phone rang. Checking the caller ID I didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"Hello."

_"Jasper?"_

"Yes."

_"Jasper its Seth."_

"Hey. What's up?"

_"It's Bella. She…she's in the hospital."_

"What happened Seth?"

_"She was in a car accident. They think the driver of the other car was drunk and hit her head on."_

"Please tell me she's okay?"

_"Where are you?"_

"Is she okay?"

_"Jasper you need to get here as soon as you can."_

"I'm passing through Port Angeles now."

_"Good. You'll pass the crash sight soon. You…you…its bad."_

"Is she," I started but had to swallow the lump in my throat down. "Is she going…"

He didn't let me finish. _"I don't know. Just get here. I'll wait on you at the ER entrance."_

"Okay." I said before flipping my phone closed.

Ten minutes later I came around a curve and almost lost it. Bella's car was sitting on a flat bed and it was decimated, the whole front end gone along with her door. I pressed the gas pedal a little bit harder.

I got to the hospital 15 minutes later. As I found a parking spot I could see Seth pacing back and forth in front of the doors.

When I got to him he didn't say a word instead he took off through the doors. Pushing through the double doors in the ER I ran down the short hall to where I could see Charlie leaning against the wall his head in his hands.

As I got closer I could hear what was going on in her room.

"Clear." _NO, NO, NO_

"Still in V-Fib. Charge to 360."_ NO_

"Clear."

Coming to halt outside her door I was in time to see her back arch off the bed. My legs were no longer able to support me and I collapsed. I think Seth caught me, but I can't really be sure and I don't really know how I ended up in a chair in the waiting room sitting between Jacob and Billy.

Hearing the doors open a few minutes later I glanced up into the red eyes of Charlie and everything went black.

****************

"Jasper?"

Turning my eyes to the door I didn't say anything.

"Son, Jacob is here."

"I'm not leaving Charlie."

"Jasper you need to go sleep, take a shower, and get some food in your stomach."

"No. I'm fine."

He sighed and pulled the door closed behind him as he went back out to the waiting room. I turned my gaze back to the bed.

Charlie and I had had the same conversation for the past three days. He tried to get me to go to his house and rest, but I couldn't leave Bella's side. Not until she woke up and I knew she would be okay. While I waited I relived that first night over and over again in my head.

_When I had come too, I'd found that we hadn't lost her like I had thought on seeing Charlie. The doctor's had gotten her back and quickly sent up to the OR to fix her broken leg, ruptured spleen, and fractured skull. She also had a broken arm, a concussion, stitches that totaled around the 100 count mark, plus so many bruises they lost count and three broken ribs._

_As we sat waiting to hear news that night Charlie told us what the Port Angeles police thought happened. Apparently the driver of the other car was drunk having been at a party and he was going home when he drifted over the center line. They assumed that it had happened so quickly that there was no chance for Bella to try to swerve out of the way, since there was no brake or tire marks on the road, and the car had plowed into her head on. They believed the car was going above the speed limit as was Bella. She'd had her seatbelt on, but the car was not equipped with an airbag and when the belt didn't lock she'd hit the steering wheel._

I'd closed my eyes then and willed the rest of the memory away. If I thought about it any longer I would get angry again like I had that night when Charlie informed us that the drunk driver had walked away with just a scratch on his forehead while Bella fought for her life.

"Jazz?" A quiet voice said from the door. Opening my eyes I took in the pixie standing there.

"Hey Alice. When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago. Everyone else is here too."

She walked over to the other side of the bed and lightly touched Bella's hand. Leaning forward she whispered something in her ear before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She continued to look down at Bella as she talked to me, "You need to get out of here."

"No."

"Jasper, you know she wouldn't want you to be here constantly. She'd want you to take care of yourself."

"I can't. Not until she's okay."

"What happened?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Charlie didn't tell you when he called?"

"That's not was I was referring too. Why did Bella get to Seattle only to turn around and come back to Forks? Charlie said she was upset when she called him on her way home."

I glanced up into her eyes, red and puffy from crying and I broke. I told her everything about that day. I told her how it was my fault that if I had had my phone charged this wouldn't have happened. I told her how scared I was that she wasn't going to wake up.

Alice held me while I let it out. When I had calmed down she said, "She's going to be fine."

"What if she's not?"

"You can't think like that. You of all people know she's a fighter."

I smiled because she was right. My girl could fight with the best of them.

"You need to leave for a little bit." Alice said.

"I know, but what if she wakes up and I'm not here."

"She's not waking up tonight Jasper, you know that. The medicine the doctors have her on won't let her. Charlie will be here if anything changes, he'll call."

Glancing back toward the bed I nodded slowly. "Okay. Just give me a minute."

"I'll be out with the others."

I waited until she had shut the door before standing up. Taking her hand in mine I leaned forward and whispered, "Baby I'm going to go out for a little bit. I'll be back soon okay? Your dad will come to sit with you; don't go anywhere while I'm gone. Please? I love you."

Kissing her forehead and then her lips I made my way to the door. Looking once more at her in the bed I pulled the door open and walked down to the waiting room.

Everyone from Thanksgiving was packed in the small room. Stopping in the doorway I looked around until I found Charlie.

"If anything…"

"I'll call. Don't worry. Just rest."

"Come on Jasper." Rose said walking over and slipping her arm around me giving me a side hug.

I left the hospital then. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Leah, and Seth went with me. We stopped off at the local diner for some food before going to Bella's house. Dinner was a quiet affair save for me explaining to Jacob and Seth why Bella had been so upset.

After we left the diner Jacob, Leah, and Seth went to pick up Billy from the hospital and we went on to Bella's. Pulling into the driveway Edward and Emmett grabbed bags out of the trunk, throwing me one. When I glanced down I realized it was one of mine.

Looking back up Edward said, "We stopped by your place on the way. We didn't know if you had anything with you."

"Thanks guys."

We walked up to the front door and I grabbed the key from where Charlie told me it was. Unlocking the door I led everyone in before leaving them in the living room and going upstairs. Setting my bag on Bella's bed I sat beside it dropping my head in my hands.

"You okay man?"

Raising my eyes to Emmett I nodded. "Yeah, just the last time I was in here we were happy and she was safe. I can't lose her Emmett."

"Dude, she'll be fine. You just got to have a little faith. Life isn't always sunshine and roses. You have to deal with the punches too. It's the only thing that makes us stronger.'

"Hmm…" I chuckled.

"What?"

"Just wondering when you became the smart one."

"I've always been smart it would just ruin my rep if anyone had ever found out." He said grinning.

Shaking my head I stood up, "Thanks man."

"Anytime. Now go shower, you smell like shit."

"And there's the Emmett I know."

I heard him laughing as he went back downstairs.

I made my way down the short hallway to the shower and washed the last three days of grime that had accumulated from sitting in a chair. Once I got out I felt a little better, but the exhaustion soon caught up with me. Curling up on Bella's bed I relived all our time spent together, even the time when we couldn't stand each other, until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**************

The next few days passed the same way. We celebrated Christmas at the hospital. Alice even found a small little tree for Bella's table. Bella didn't wake up, but we hoped it would be soon. The doctor's informed us Christmas Day that they would be taking her off the medicine that was keeping her under the next day.

The morning it happened her room held me and Charlie. The doctor told us not to expect results right away that it would take time before it was out of her system. They moved her to another room and I took up my post again of not moving. This time though I usually had company. Regularly there was a least three other people with me. Jacob, Seth, and I became good friends while we waited, talking about cars and all kinds of things.

Seth was getting worried though. He'd be leaving on the 2nd to go back to California since his leave would be up and he wanted to talk to Bella before that happened.

A few days before New Year's we were sitting in Bella's hospital room. Edward was trying to teach Seth how to play chess. Alice, Rose, and Leah were looking through some fashion magazines while Emmett, Jacob, and I were just talking.

I was laughing quietly at something Jacob said when Alice said, "Jasper, look."

Raising my eyes to her I quickly turned them toward the bed when I saw where she was staring. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first, but then Bella's finger moved and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Alice, go get the doctor." I said moving closer to the bed. "Bella can you hear me? Open your eyes baby."

Taking her hand in mine I felt her squeeze a little. Smiling I looked back over my shoulder at the others who were all standing against the wall. "Come on baby. Open your eyes."

I heard the door open. The doctor stopped on the other side of the bed.

We waited silently as her eyelids started to flutter before opening and I was looking down into those doe-eyes I loved. She glanced around the room a little bit before bringing her eyes back to mine.

I gave her a smile and whispered "Hey beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and with more strength than I thought possible she pulled her hand from mine.

I stared at her. I knew she'd be mad and I went to explain, but her words caused every thought out of my head.

"Damn…" She croaked and stopped. The doctor held a cup of water out to her and after taking a sip she continued. "Damn it Jasper. You finally managed to land me in the hospital with one of your pranks. Fucking asshole."

Shaking my head I asked, "What?"

"I always knew that you'd end up doing something like this, shouldn't really be any surprise."

I glanced quickly at our friends; they were all standing there with the same look of shock on their face.

"Ms. Swan?" The doctor said and I glanced back to the bed.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what month it is?"

"It's March."

For the second time in two weeks everything went black.

*********

**A/N: Okay, many people have asked for a sequel and I wasn't going to do one at first, but I've changed my mind. So do not fret or come kill me. This story I've decided is not over. The second part will be up soon. **

**A/N: Also I've decided to do a few outtakes: My plans right now are for the Emmett, Edward, and James fight. Also the scene where Jasper saw Alice naked. If you want to see another one just let me know and I'll write it. I'll be posting it in the this story as chapters. **

**A/N: Please, please, please review. A hug from your choice of Cullen man will be your reward or a sandwich of your choice of two or any other yummy goodness you can think of.**

**Also if you want something in the story let me know and I'll try to add it in somewhere and you'll get a special shout out for it.**


	27. NEWS

**Okay everybody this story is complete. The sequel will be up in a few minutes. Outtakes are also being moved to it's own story.**

**Thank you to all have reviewed, alerted, and favored. It means a lot. I hope you like the new story which is called Two Months. Also I hope you like the outtakes too. Up next in that is just happy time with Bella and Jasper.**


	28. contest changed

**Okay so I'm a complete moron and should probably figure shit out before I do something. I'm changing things up a little here because for some reason nothing is showing up on my other profile so ignore the last A/N and read this one. :)**

**Everything is posted on this Profile now. So check it out. **

**I made a community for the contest that way all of you can go there and read when we have entries. Here is the link so you can keep a check on it (remove spaces): **

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/community/ Sexual_Position_Contest/ 86855/

**Christine30974 as been kind enough to offer her banner making skills. Thank you so much hun.**

**_Rules for the Sexual Positions Contest:_  
**

**1. Choose at least one position, more if you want**

**2. Any pairing and any plot, the smuttier the better though. Not opposed to threesomes nor slash.  
**

**3. Any length**

**4. Submissions will be accepted until November 30th. Voting will start December 1st and run to December 10th. **

**5. Winners will be chosen by the readers in a blind poll and there will also be a judge's pick. They will be announced on December 12th. **

**6. Please add a header to the top including your author's name, pairing, and sexual position**

**To submit add to your own stories and send me a PM so I can add it to the community. **

**_Prizes:_**

**_For the Blind Poll votes:  
_**

**First place will be three one-shots of your choice. Any pairing and any plot. They can all be same pairing or each one different.**

**Second place will be two one-shots.**

**Third place will be one. **

**All these will be done by me.  
**

**However please do not pick a slash or femslash pairing because I have no clue how to go about writing one of those. I'm not opposed to threesomes though. And yes I will, even though I will cringe through it, write an Edward/Bella or Alice/Jasper pairing if you want. Please also no Jacob I just really can't write him that way.  
**

_**For Judge's Pick:**_

**A banner by Christine30974 and a one shot of your choice from me  
**

**I hope a lot of you put something toward this because I think it will be fun to see what all of you come up with.**

**An actual update for this story will be out soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
